


Watchlist

by Kailer_The_Mess



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Blow Jobs, Comedy, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of scars, Mutual Masturbation, POV First Person, Romance, Trans Character, University Student Jeon Jungkook, brief byun baekhyun, fbi agent kim taehyung, kook and jimin are exo fanboys, slight angst, so exo gets mentioned lots, taekook, tipsy blowjob, tipsy handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 49,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailer_The_Mess/pseuds/Kailer_The_Mess
Summary: Jungkook is your typical college student, living alone on the campus dorms. Jungkook is outgoing and very friendly. Despite this, he only has a small group of close friends. Jungkook lives a simple life, and he’s content with it despite the internal struggles he faces. Taehyung is the newest recruit to the FBI, incredibly talented despite his young age. He’s a computer genius so it’s no wonder he has a pretty important position. However when he accidentally makes an error he is quickly demoted to surveillance. Faced with conflicting interest, what will Taehyung do when the person he’s been assigned to watch needs his help?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I don't know how hacking works and it probably shows! regardless I plan to keep hacking stuff vague because I don't know what im doing and i'd rather not google it, so bear with me x3

“Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuung” I whine through the receiver of the phone. “What am I supposed to do about this class?” Yoongi sighs  “stop slacking off and do the goddamned work Kook, the only reason you’re this far behind is because you kept cutting class or leaving early so your dumbass can party. You’re lucky that your professor was kind enough to give you extra work so you can catch up, don’t ruin this chance. Buckle down and do the work, you can’t keep calling me or Jin or Joon to help you with your work.”  I inhale and make my voice sound as sad as possible, channeling all the sadness I can as a softly say “B-but hyung...please, I can’t...it’s too much.” 

Sounding like I might cry, I wait expectantly for Yoongi’s response. He’s silent for a while before sighing.  “Not falling for it anymore Kook. You’re twenty-two, it’s high time you act like it.”  I whine and go quiet for a while. “What if I ask Hobi hyung?”  “Jeon Jungkook, don’t make me call your mother and tell her you’ve been lying about how we’ll you’ve been doing these past four years.”  Instantly dropping the act I frantically respond. “No no no no!!!! Don’t call my mom please don’t call my mom!”  “Then stop fucking around and go do your work.”  Without another word Yoongi hands up and i’m left completely alone in my room. 

Sighing, I plop down on my bed, glaring at the pile of homework I've been assigned. “I can’t… being an adult is hard…” I sigh again before reluctantly grabbing my laptop and my headphones, might as well get started. I turn off my phone, plug my my headphones into my laptop, and get to work. Five research papers… i’ll be here all night and all of tomorrow. Shaking my head clear of any more negativity and reluctance I start doing research for one of my papers, thinking only of the information so that I can retain more of it. Research then write, research then write. That’s how my night will go.

 

~X~

 

“Please, sir, you can’t demote me, I told you, i’m sorry! I apologize, i’ll take any other punishment but please anything but this!” I stand at my boss’s desk, borderline frantic or hysteric. I can’t see myself on watchlist duty, not when i’m such a good hacker. My talents would be completely wasted. My boss, who had been patient with me up until this point, simply glares at me, his words calm but his message very clear.  “Kim Taehyung, I have been very gentle with you considering your age but hacking into the president’s computer is completely unacceptable. As is right now you’ll be promoted again once I am sure you can follow orders again. Do not push the topic anymore or I will make you regret it, do you understand?” 

I hold back from sighing, simply bowing my head in defeat before responding. “Yes sir, I understand you clearly.” Satisfied, my boss nods  “Good, now then you’re assigned to Jeon Jungkook, I've already emailed you all his details but in case you haven’t seen it yet-”  “Respectfully, sir, I have indeed read about him, Jeon Jungkook, 22 years old, in college to become a vet, your typical frat boy. Has made multiple remarks about bombing his school, setting the school on fire, and has even once angrily claimed to want to blow up a mall once. He’s made numerous searches asking about the death penalty and has also searched on how to make a bomb and how to shop off the deep web. There are no records of him accessing the deep web.”

My boss nods slowly, clearly impressed, as always.  “Be sure to hack into all his devices, and remember you are to monitor him at all times.”  I nod “Yes sir.” He silently dismisses with a wave of his hand and I turn and leave his office. Sighing I walk out of the institution and over to my silver C class Mercedes Benz. Once inside I loudly groan out of frustration. “Stupid fucking boss, hack into the president’s one fucking time and accidentally leave a faint trace and suddenly I can’t be trusted. Fucking bullshit.” Sighing I lay my head against the steering wheel. I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths.

When I sit up again I look into my rear view mirror, running a hand through my royal purple hair. It’s a shimmery mess right now, but I don’t care. Putting any lingering feelings to the side I start the car and drive home. The ride isn’t that long but its not exactly short either, it could be worse. I don’t mind though, I like driving, besides the longer it takes the less i’ll have to watch Jeon Jungkook. He better at least be cute, if i’m going to waste my time stalking him through his webcam the least he could do is be cute. I get lost in my thoughts as I drive home, eventually arriving at my house. 

It’’s a cozy house that a shamelessly brought with the money given to me by the government. It’s no surprise that as such a good hacker I get paid alot. Even so I do try to live modestly, but I also live comfortably. It’s a one storey house in the suburbs, I have my own front lawn and backyard, even have a huge tree to sit under in the summer. The porch is decorated with two chairs, made of oak, and a nice little table to match. I love the atmosphere, it’s quiet and peaceful, with no one around to bother me. Just me, the plants, my cats and my dog. The moment I unlock the front door and enter I can hear Yeontan yipping happily at me and I stop to pet him. 

“Hey there boy… i’m home. Have you been good? How are Lily and Sean?” as if on cue I watch as my fluffy little calico, Lily walks over, rubbing up against my legs before sitting and looking me in the eyes. I smile as I stand and enter the house. I check all the bowls and refill them with food and water. I don’t need to walk Yeontan, the backyard is fenced off and there’s a doggy door that he can enter and exit through as he pleases. There’s alot of toys set up back there for him to play with, similarly there’s lots of things in the house for the cats. Actually, that reminds me, Sean is probably outside again. 

I walk over to the back door and open it, looking across the yard at the tree. Sure enough, perched on a branch is Sean, a cute grey and white cat, i’m not sure what breed he is. Happy to know that all my pets are happy and safe I sit down on my bed and get out my laptop. I turn it on, enter in my password and start up my hacking program and download the needed add on program that i’ll use to monitor his webcams. With that download started I stand and walk to the bathroom. Stripping down I get into the shower. I sigh happily as the hot water cascades down my body.

I can feel the stress melt out of my muscles and go down the drain along with the water, it’s heavenly. I let the water wash over me, absentmindedly dragging a hand down my chest. It pauses on my stomach. I’m always so surprised whenever I remember my six pack. My fingers gently rub at the lines of my abs, they’re a little soft but its fine. Hard abs are difficult to maintain. Besides, I don’t want to be muscular like that anyways. Shaking my head I remember that I have a job to do. Reluctantly, I start to wash myself, careful not to get my hair wet since i Just washed it. I make sure to scrub the rest of my body though. 

When i’m done I dry off and lazily put on some boxers, there’s no real need to be fully dressed in my own house. I grab my laptop again and wake it up before typing my password in again. My download is finished, good. I open my emails and receive the information I need before hacking into his Iphone and his laptop. It’s all too easy, as always, and i’m through his weak ass firewalls in a matter of minutes. His phone is currently off so I don’t have to monitor that for now, but his laptop is on. I access the webcam and settle into bed getting comfortable.

He seems to be writing a paper, boring. I skim through his previous searches and yep, nothing but research, he must be writing a few papers. Maybe I can take a nap? I think about it as I lazily watch Jungkook. His hair is a pretty shade of honey brown and it makes his brown eyes seem to shine like gems. I sigh “Thank god he’s cute at least.” I mutter to myself as I stare at this boy who I've decided is pretty. He’s pretty and I let myself get lost in his eyes. Brown eyes are usually very boring but his eyes are very pretty. He has a nice nose too and cute lips, it’s a shame he’s pouting.

I wonder absently if his taste in music is any good and after thinking about it for a few minutes I decide to check out his music. I hack into his computers audio and let it play out through my speakers. It’s good music, he has good taste in music I like it. I smile as I listen to his music and watch him study. Nothing terrorist like right now, just the woes of a struggling college student. This should be easy, i’ll be back at my old desk in no time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much 🅱️ im tiredt™

It’s two in the morning. I’ve done maybe three of these papers, I don’t know. I barely even know my name. Maybe I did two and a half papers. I don’t care, if I focus on this homework any longer i’ll lose my mind. I save all my progress and go to grab my phone, turning it back on. I missed it so much. “Maybe there’s a party… it’d be ending wouldn’t it…? It’s two am… i’ll text Jimin opening my texts I realize Jimin had already texted me and groan “God please I’ll end it all right here and now if I missed a party…” sighing I read through my texts.

 

usanoi: YOOOOOOOOOOO USAN UDDY

usanoi: KOOKIE

usanoi: kookie?

usanoi: omg, your not receiving my texts

usanoi: ro….usan ro uddy my dUDE

usanoi: okay so I asked Daegu ro and he says your working on school work

usanoi: and that

usanoi: I sgouldn’t bother you

usanoi: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut

usanoi: the nearby club? the one with the poles?

usanoi: it’s mens night

usanoi: Jungkook im in the club with hot male strippers on the poles

usanoi: Kook please

usanoi: you’ll never get a chance to see this much hot man meat for another decade

usanoi: kook please oh my god im crying this shits so sexy

usanoi: BROOOOOOOOOOOOO

usanoi: BRO HE DID A SPLIT AND THE FABRIC OF HIS DBDGKJSBAGKDFSYBTRNJGHFJNDHRTYVBSR

usanoi: IT FELL OFF TIS IS NOT A DRILL HIS FUCKING STRIPPER BOTTOMS FELL OFF

usanoi: JEON JUNGKOOK PLEASE IM LOING MY GODAMN MIND HE HAS SUCH A NICE ASS H MY GOD YOU SHOULSA SEEN HIS DICKDNFDJFGPDFOJB;OFDBH; FDGNFGAFVXGXCFHBXC

usanoi: ye im dead i’ve gone to hell dont text me

I stare at my phone and I swear i want to cry. I gently put my phone down grab my pillow and throw it across the room. “THIS IS SO UNFAAAAAAAAAIR” I don’t care if its two in the morning, I missed out on the best thing ever, and it’ll never happen again and I missed the wardrobe malfunction. I feel myself burn up with a mixture of frustration and anger and disappointment and in an effort to keep from crying I throw one of my textbooks against the wall and it hits with a satisfying bang and I feel the raw emotions inside of me calm down a bit. Plopping down in my bed I take a deep breath before punching the mattress a few times before I calm down completely.

“I swear to god i’m gonna shoot up the schoooooool this isn’t faaaaaaaaair it’s that teacher’s fault I’ll shoot him first.” I groan and pick up my phone texting Jimin: ‘i wanna @ die im so mad i missed that’ Sighing I go to get my pillow. Fuck this i’ll just sleep, I’m so tired I feel like i’ll turn to dust if I stay awake any longer. I lay down in bed and cuddle with my bunny plushie, nuzzling into my pillow. I check my texts one last time, nothing. “Well i’m going to bed now… I hope the government isn’t listening to me….” I thought of it as a joke but I realize that I say and search alot of concerning things.

It’s very possible that I am on some sort of watch list. I threaten to blow up the school almost daily after all. I chuckle nervously at the thought. “Hey uuuuh. FBI person watching me? If, there even _is_ an FBI person watching me. I just wanna make sure you know that I uuuuh. Love this school. When I say i’m gonna bomb it I mean like… you know! Bombing things is really just a positive way of saying i’m gonna drop a bunch of good reviews on it. And setting it on fire? Millennial slang for drowning my fellow students and the staff with my love. Also, when I said I was gonna shoot up the school?”

I sigh “I just meant that.... That i’d give everyone flowers, you know I make love not war. Actually speaking of making love I’m gay! Which… you probably guessed from Jimin’s texts to me- I mean well you don’t know, I could be a female. I could be trans… i’m not. I’m a gay male.” I hesitate “Aaaaand i’m single just sayin- like if you’re hot and in my age range…. Maybe you can help me stop being single…?” What the fuck was I saying? I sound so desperate ugh oh my god. “Actually please forget the single thing.”

I put my phone down and groan “I’m going to bed now, FBI agent, so if you wanna come tuck me in or something, like kill me IDK, you know where I live. Good niiiiight love you and sorry if I woke you with my temper tantrum!” I pick my phone up again and blow a kiss at the camera before reaching over, turning off the light and settling in for sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day and I am not looking forward to it at all. I hope my FBI agent comes and arrests me so I won’t have to do my homework.

~X~

 

I watched the cutie for a whole hour before getting bored and playing fortnite instead. I’d peak in to see what Jungkook was doing every time I died or won and sadly Kook would either be studying or writing. He’s real diligent, can’t relate I dropped out of college. Turns out I don’t work well in academic environments but I've known that since middle school when I started cheating on tests. I think the only reason I do well with the FBI is because I can actually use my skills for once in my life.

Maybe that’s why being demoted pissed me off so much. Whatever I still have fortnite and my strawberry flavored vape. The smoke shop didn’t have root beer or cotton candy this time. I played Fortnite until one in the morning, only stopping to use the bathroom or eat. Tonight’s dinner was Japchae, it’s my favorite and it’s also pretty easy to make. Even while eating I checked on Jungkook. Nothing at all. He must have alot of work, which is unfortunate because watching him like this is unbelievably boring.

I eat, play some more then finally giving up and going to bed at one in the morning. But first I double check to make sure i’m still getting live feed from Jungkook’s webcam. Sadly it is live and he really isn’t doing anything interesting tonight. Sighing I switch the video feed from my personal laptop to the laptop the FBI gave me. I don’t use it because it’s bugged, mine isn’t. But I don’t want my laptop to overheat so I switch everything onto my work laptop and settle in to sleep, still listening to Jungkook’s music as I drift off.

It’s maybe only an hour after I fall asleep that I’m awoken by a loud bang sound and instantly sit up in bed, glancing around my dimly lit room. Yeontan barks at the sudden noise while both my cats run. I rub my eyes and sit and listen, there’s no way i’m being robbed, right? I hear a series of soft thuds and turn to look at my laptop. There’s no video feed from Jungkook’s laptop anymore, Is he being beaten to death? Worried I pull the laptop into my lap and switch to his phone’s video footage.

All I can see is flashes of white and black as if the phone is laying on the bed and the bed is being moved. I can’t make sense of it. Part of me wants to call him to see if he’s okay but i’m not allowed to interfere, i’m only supposed to judge whether or not I believe Jungkook is a real threat or not. Even so if he’s being killed I can’t just sit back and watch that, my heart feels heavy. My worry is suddenly broken by the sound of a voice saying _‘_ _I swear to god i’m gonna shoot up the schoooooool this isn’t faaaaaaaaair it’s that teacher’s fault I’ll shoot him first.’_ I roll my eyes.

This must be Jungkook’s voice, he sounds angry. I watch as Jungkook picks up his phone and sure enough that cute face of his is all angry,,, but also, upset. “Aww poor baby…” I mutter softly, despite my annoyance at being awoken only an hour after falling asleep. He’s lucky he’s cute. He sends someone a text and for strictly business only reasons I read through his most recent text logs. It’s just another Frat boy, of course. It seems Jungkook missed out on a pretty wild night because he’s busy with homework. Sucks to be him.

Bored once more, and still very tired, I start to settle into bed again. But then I hear Jungkook speak. He’s talking directly to me, oh isn’t that cute? I watch as he rambles on, making up bullshit excuses for his threats, this kid is too soft to actually be a terrorist. Then he mentions being gay and single. _‘Maybe you could help me stop being single’_ what’s he so cute for? What’s the reason? I guess it’s better than getting an ugly guy. Truthfully I wouldn’t mind helping him to stop being single.

He babbles on a little longer, telling me I can tuck him in or come kill him and I chuckle softly as he speaks. His voice is sweet and I like the shy smile on his face. He blows me a kiss before falling asleep and with him down for the night I can head back to sleep. But first. I get out of bed and double check that all my doors are locked and that all the blinds are closed. Once I’m sure everything is secure, then I fall asleep.

When I wake up, Jungkook is still asleep, good. I make myself some breakfast, eat, then spend an hour playing with Yeontan in the backyard. By time I return, Jungkook must still be asleep because there’s no video feed, and I don’t hear him doing anything either. I play fortnite until he does wake up. Even then I only stop because i’m distracted by him moving around. He takes his phone into the shower with him and texts with this ‘usanoi’ for a small while before putting his phone down.

I don’t look at the camera at all when he picks the phone back up, i’m sure he’s getting dressed. When I think he’s done I look at his camera again. Seems like he’s sitting down to do more research. I’m both happy and annoyed at this. Happy because I get to play fortnite until my eyes rot out of my head, annoyed because he’s supposed to be a frat boy and frat boys are supposed to be wild and interesting but this is annoying. He’s so boring like this.

I’m almost tempted to text him or open up some random pages in his browser but I leave him alone to his boring research. I go back to my fortnite game until I start to get antsy. Switching instead to social media to talk to others. Until I realize,, I have access to Jungkook’s social media. I smirk to myself as I quickly log into his twitter and go straight to his drafts. He seems to be heavy into K-pop, he seems to really love this group called EXO, maybe he’ll play some of their music later and i’ll be able to hear their songs? That’d be nice.

I shift through his follow list and find more K-pop groups and even a few western artists. I recognize some of the artists from the music he was listening to yesterday. He follows a good number of K-pop groups as well. Aside from EXO there’s also a group called B.A.P, Monsta X, VIXX, Day6 and Got7. a quick google search tells me that they’re all boy bands, of course they are. While he works on his research papers I decide to look through the twitters of these K-pop groups.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyyyy its the author. so Kookie masturbates this chapter. you can read straight through if you want, you can skip this whole chapter if you want, or you can skip only the masturbation scene, I wont be offended either way its up to you.  
> if you're gonna read straight through well then enjoy!  
> if you're skipping the whole chapter well, hope you enjoy the next chappy~  
> if you're gonna skip the masturbation it starts at "I pause my music and open up a new tab" and ends at "Sighing, I let my hands drop to my sides" enjoy!!!!

Thank the lord after two fucking days of writing these dumb papers i’m done. Sighing I email the professor and smile to myself. “I finally did it.... Hey FBI man behind the camera! I finished all my papers! I hope your proud of me.” I smile brighter as I look into my webcam, making sure i’m extra cute for whoever’s watching me, if there is anyone watching me. I take out my phone and check the time, it’s 5 pm on a Saturday, Jimin doesn’t usually get active until 8. He’s awake but I know he plans to go out later. I could go to the frat house if I want to, i’m part of Delta Kappa Busan. Technically it’s delta Kappa Beta but Jimin and I are from Busan so we call it Delta Kappa Busan.

Do I want to go to the frat house? Will it even be open today? I doubt it, but I know for sure we have a meeting tomorrow. Actually, I think I deserve I deserve to rest. I’ll stay here, maybe nap or something, shower even. That sounds like a good idea actually. I switch to the lab that’s playing music, listening to kpop today. God I swear Baekhyun drives me crazy, the way he sounds in sweet lies. The way he says baby? Send me straight to hell oppa. Don’t even get me started on Kyungsoo. His deep voice works too well in that song. 

I’m actually still not sure who my EXO bias is yet. A good half of the group kills me on the daily, if I try to think of who’s my bias i’ll combust. Okay maybe i’m lying. Actually i’m sure my search history confirms that i’m lying. Byun Baekhyun is a dangerous man, and i’m not saying he’s my bias but if he were to materialize in my room and ask me to marry him I wouldn’t say no. Well okay i’d marry any EXO member if they asked. Baekhyun causes me chest pains. Sehun is my wrecker though, he’s less dangerous but still dangerous. Maybe Baekhyun is my bias.

After all you can’t spell Baekhyun without ‘bae’. I star at the wall blankly as I think that. “I need to fucking shower-” I mutter as I stand and walk to the bathroom and take nice hot shower. It almost washes away all thoughts of Baekhyun from my mind. I leave the shower and lazily throw on some briefs, shorts, and a light shirt before sitting at my laptop. “What should I do…” I ask myself, deciding to watch a few EXO fancams while I blatantly ignore Baekhyun’s whole existence.

I accidentally on purpose watch an artificial love fancam and I also accidentally watched a Baekhyun focused cam. Why the fuck does he go so hard far? The way he basically rubs himself on the cane and it’s so sensual. Fuck. I go to watch literally anything else. Actually, I decide to put on some Monsta X music as I play a game on my phone for the next hour. When I check the time again it’s only six thirty and there’s still nothing to do. Fuck it. I can give myself something to do. 

 

I pause my music and open up a new tab, getting comfortable at my desk before scrolling through the site and clicking on a video that catches my eye. I sigh softly as I make it full screen and watch silently. The video itself is kind of loud, the bottom won’t stop whining and moaning out, but it’s fine. It makes the video hotter. I can feel my own arousal growing as I watch them, the sound of flesh on flesh followed by whiny moans. My breathing slows, I imagine myself as the bottom. 

I imagine how he must feel having a top like that send him to a land of pleasure. Hands all over his chest and holding down his waist as he fucks into him, it looks so filling. I whine. The top leans in to lick at the bottoms neck and I watch as he squirms, squirming with him as my pants start to grow tighter. I remember the last time I was in such a situation, how the top took complete control, flipped me onto my belly and fucked me senseless. I remember how his teeth felt as they dug into my shoulder and how nice it felt to be filled up with his rod inside of me.

I whine. Before I even get the chance to touch myself the bottom comes, whining loudly ‘daddy’ ‘daddy’ as the top empties out inside of him, the camera panning so that you can see the cum leak out of the bottoms ass. My head feels hot. I scroll and find another video, one that’s longer. I sit back in my chair and play it, watching almost mesmerized as the top teases the bottom. I’m impatient, I want to start feeling good too, I lift up my shirt and gently brush my thumbs against my nipples inhaling at how sensitive they are. They’ve always been sensitive, I like having my nipples played with.

I breathe softly through my mouth as I tease myself, watching the scene on my laptop play out. “Fuck…” The word softly falls from my lips as the bottom gets eaten out, moaning in pleasure at the feeling. I drop a hand from my chest and down to my crotch. I scoot back a bit so I have more room and start palming myself through my clothes, letting out a soft moan at the feeling. More, I want more. I watch the men on my laptop, the top is stroking himself, applying lube it seems. I push my shorts off and reach into my briefs to grab my own dick.

Quickly rubbing my thumb against the tip I can feel the slick feeling of my own precum. I sigh, pleasure filled and light as I pull my dick out of my briefs and coat the head of my member in my precum. This is so naughty, I wish someone were here to watch me play with myself. With one hand still on my nipple and the other on my hardened cock I start stroking myself, my hand moving slowly, squeezing tightly drawing breathy moans out of myself. Once again I imagine myself as the bottom as the top slowly slides into his ass. I wish that were me so badly, I haven’t been filled up in so long. My hand has to do now, the soft skin of my palm rubbing the heated flesh of my cock as I stroke myself, panting softly as I moan out.

I know it’s been a while since I've last done this because i’m extra sensitive, my moans are louder than usual, higher pitched than usual. I find myself getting whiny sooner as well, head lolled back in my chair, tugging at my nipple as I stroke myself faster, more precum having leaked down to make the slide easier. I whine more and more the closer I get to my release, my belly feels so hot. “Fuck- oh fuck- please, please, please please, just please. Oh god.”  I moan out, whining more. I’m going to go crazy, I hate masturbating, I don’t stay still during my climax. I whine out, moaning more as I get closer with barely any time to breathe. I close my eyes tightly as my hips start to buckle as if they have a mind of their own. 

“Coming, coming please please oh god please, please i-” My breath catches in my throat as a strangled moan makes its way up my throat, sounding more like a sharp whimper as my body stiffens suddenly. My hand pauses a moment as I come, having accidentally pointed my member towards my face the warm white liquid spurts all over my chest. Regaining control of myself I stroke myself through my orgasm, whining as my own semen shoots out all over my stomach, my whole torso sticky with the substance. The last few spurts simply dribble out of the tip and cover my hand. 

 

Sighing, I let my hands drop to my sides as I bathe in the afterglow. I pant softly as I regain my breath, looking up at the ceiling, too tired to sit up and fix myself up or get cleaned up. I made such a mess. It’s embarrassing but oh well, I needed it, it had been way too long. When my legs feel less like jelly I slowly stand, kicking off my shorts as I slowly walk to the bathroom to clean myself up. I’ll take a nap now. Once clean I shoot Jimin a quick text ‘come get me @ 9?’ Without waiting for a response I turn off my laptop then go to lay down for a nap.

 

~X~

With Jungkook still very boringly studying or whatever I was able to spend all day in bed. I let Jungkook’s music play through my speakers as I played fortnite for way too many hours straight. I played until, for some reason, I couldn’t focus. Why the hell not? After the match had ended I stop and listen. Jungkook’s music had stopped. Gone was the K-pop, it seemed to be replaced with…? God, please tell me i’m wrong. I close out fortnite and pull up my hacking software, opening up a view of Jungkook’s screen. “He’s not…” I say, more disappointed than I am surprised to see the porn playing on his browser.

Hesitantly, I pull up the video feed from his webcam and sure enough there he is. Honey brown hair a mess as his shirt is pulled up, exposing his chest as he shamelessly teases himself. I’m not sure how I feel about this, to be completely honest. He looks kind of cute like that, his face flushed red, his skin tinted pink with arousal. I don’t think I should be watching this. This is live video feed of another person touching theirself. I mean there’s sites for things like this I know that but.

This was my cute boy. My cute boy who might be a terrorist. He somehow looks cuter like that, but also sexy. I shake my head. I shouldn’t be thinking about that. I shouldn’t be thinking about him. He’s simply a work assignment he shouldn’t be cute or sexy to me. He’s just a person and watching him will help me get my job back. Just as I decide I won’t listen to this, that i’ll mute his mic until he’s done, I hear it.  _ ‘Fuck…’  _ That one simple word. It sends chills straight down my spine, I don’t think I have a choice in this matter anymore.

Silently, I sit and watch as Jungkook pleasures himself. I wish I could say I felt nothing but honestly? That was hot. I try my best to keep my thoughts clear we he finishes. This kid… he’s… there’s no way he’s a terrorist. He’s got the full package. He’s cute as fuck, can be sexy, he’s decently sized downstairs. He’s a frat boy! I’ve read through his texts, he’s more of a crackhead than a terrorist. This conclusion is, of course, based purely on the evidence I've gathered from the information I've collected. It has nothing to do with the fact that I maybe want him.

He’s lucky he’s cute or I would have told my boss he’s a terrorist and gotten my job back. But he’s cute, and judging by how he has a fortnite account and a Overwatch account, he could very well make a decent boyfriend. Not for me, i’m FBI, I can’t date him. Besides I don’t know his real personality he’s been being boring since I started watching him. Except for what just happened on this fine evening.  _ That _ was interesting. But I’m not thinking about that, that doesn’t matter.

More importantly, he has good taste in men. It’s obvious he biases Baekhyun, from EXO so I did research on him and Baekhyun is a cute crackhead baby. He’d be perfect for Jungkook, Baekhyun and I would be best friends, on the other hand. But Chanyeol… I want him to hold me close and drink hot chocolate with me. Damn. I see now why so many people are into K-pop. If I stan EXO I guess i’m also a K-pop stan, I wonder if Chanyeol enjoys cuddling for hours at a time… In theory I could hack his phone and ask. But I won’t, he doesn’t deserve it. Alternatively Jungkook… no. nevermind. I need to take a shower. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a meme for this chapter, I hope yall are happy.

I’m awoken by someone knocking on my door and I know it’s Jimin but still that doesn’t mean I actually want to get out of bed. Five more minutes… i’ll get up in five more minutes.  “YO BABY BOY BUSAAAAAAAAAAN!!!! GET UP BITCH!!!”  I whine loudly at Jimin’s voice, deciding to get up and let him in before he can say anything else. I open the door and am greeted by a smiley baby blue haired squishy mochi boy. Park Jimin, my best friend and resident proud fuckboy. “Hey Chimmy, come in I need to get dressed” I step inside and Jimin follows, closing the door behind him. He plops down on my bed as I go to find an outfit to wear.

“So what the fuck is up Kook? What were you doing sleeping so late in the day? Was studying that intense that you pulled an all nighter for it?”  I laugh as I change into a nice comfortable pair of jeans “The fuck? No. I slept fuck staying up all night for homework. I just…” I was not about to tell Jimin the real reason why I was napping. “I was a little sleepy so I wanted to take a quick nap.” Jimin nods, looking around the room silently. I know exactly what he’s looking for, he won’t find it.  “I guess that’s valid, I don’t see any evidence that suggests that you’re lying.”  I nod, good.

“Anyways, anything interesting happening tonight?” I finish getting dressed and sit in my desk chair, watching Jimin as he shrugs  “Not really, it’s the end of the month my dude, all the social stuff is dry because no one has money. But like, the club is always open though there won’t be any male strippers. I wish we had a car we could go to a gay club…. No one in the frat is partying tonight. Uuuuuh…. Yeah that’s it. We can go clubbing or stay in with pizza and alcohol, make a bunch of prank calls.”  I sigh, do I feel like clubbing? We have a frat meeting tomorrow, how wild should I get?

“Oh, okay how about we go out and trick the straights into thinking we’re girls?” Jimin shakes his head.  “You can, I’d rather not, you know..?”  How could I forget that? “Shit right- sorry bro.” He waves it off.  “It’s good if you forgot, I prefer it that way.”  I nod slowly, despite the fact that we basically grew up together, I can only ever see him as my brother, even my childhood memories of him, he’s my brother. I only remember him as something other than my brother when i’m reminded, like now. “Alright well, pizza alcohol and prank calls it is? I don’t feel like going to the club tonight.”

Jimin nods  “Bet okay, we gettin the usual?”  I nod “God, yes please. Cheese stuffed crust, barbecue sauce instead of tomato sauce, pepperonis, bacon, extra of both, sausage and chicken.” Jimin groans in delight, pretending to wipe a tear from his eyes  “yes, god yes. The pizza of the gods Kook.”  We both sigh happily at the thought as Jimin calls up pizza hut to tell them our order.  “Hello? Yes My name is Park Jimin, i’m a regular with you guys….yes can I have the usual please? Yes large of course. Thank you so much see you then.”  He turns and smiles at me  “Kookie guess what?”

I smirk at him “We gettin that bread?”  “WE GETTIN THAT BREAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!”  I chuckle quickly before joining him in shouting out “BREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD” we draw the word out for as long as we can before we run out of breath then we both collapse into a fit of laughter.  “Kay let’s go buy alcohol we got thirty minutes before the hot pizza boy shows up and I gotta be back in time to flirt despite the fact he’s straight rip me.” I laugh softly “Leave the poor guy alone he just wants to deliver pizza.”

Jimin groans  “Sure he delivers pizza but he also is the man I one day wanna marry the fuck. Why are all the hot ones straight? I’m gonna yeet- actually yaknow what? I’ll settle down when I finally actually graduate, until then… it ain't gonna suck itself Kook”  “Please, let me get drunk before you start talking about sucking.” I grab my keys and Jimin and I start to head out together. He links his arm with mine, like he often does.  “Speaking of suck it’s been like… two months since you had anything in your mouth, are you okay? I can hook you up?”

I groan. “I’m fine.” I’m only partially lying, of course I would love to get laid but I don’t do one night stands. I only like to have sex with people I’m actually attached to emotionally. I have tried a one night stand once but it felt wrong so I asked if we could stop and was able to leave with only a few complaints from the person I was supposed to sleep with. Jimin silently nods  “Valid, you’re valid. I can also get you a few toys if you want? I know you tend to be really awkward with stuff like this so… If you want a few toys… shrug me off.”  I hesitate, even this…. I can feel the embarrassment welling up inside of me. I shrug Jimin off and he tightens his grip on my arm as he smirks at me.

“Understood. I won’t get anything too intense for now. I’ll put a little starter kit together for you, I can bring it over like, Tuesday.”  I don’t reply, we’re already at the liquor store, and besides I don’t want to reply. We go inside and buy a few of our cheap but delicious favorites before heading back to my dorm and eagerly waiting for pizza.  “What should we watch while we wait for the pizza? I kinda feel like bingeing Totally Spies.”  I smile at Jimin “Fuck yeah Totally Spies, tonight is for legendary kids shows only, i’ll turn on my laptop.” I move my laptop to the bed as we both sit down on my bed, getting comfortable as I pull up totally spies, thank god for Amazon Prime.

 

~X~

 

“Totally Spies? God I haven’t even heard of that show since I was like… eight...” I mutter to myself. Jungkook and Jimin seem to have a very good friendship. It’s obvious that they’re childhood friends just by how close they are with each other. It’s good to know Jungkook has good friends. With good friends and the fact that he’s cute, there’s literally no way he could be a terrorist, This is a waste of my time, I can just tell boss he’s not a threat and be done. However even though he’s definitely not a terrorist, he is a dumbass, and someone needs to make sure that he’s okay. As an official F guess I have no choice but to make sure he’s okay.

He’s lucky he’s cute. He’s also lucky that I need to watch him for two months at least before getting my real job back. But most importantly he’s cute. I just wish he’d leave his laptop open as he sleeps… Speaking of cute. Jungkook is curled up on his bed with Jimin, and they’re watching totally spies, but Jungkook is cuddling with this big fluffy pink bunny plushie. I’m gonna call him bunny boy from now on. I watch him watch the show and I can’t help but smile everytime he smiles at the screen, or cheers for the girls. They’re interrupted from watching the show to get pizza.

Let me just say, there is an ungodly amount of meat on that pizza, and part of me wonders if they started getting that much meat on the pizza as a joke because they’re both so gay or if they genuinely like that much meat on their pizza. I’m willing to bet all the money in my savings account that it started as a joke. You can’t even see the cheese on the pizza there’s so much meat, and grease, good lord. “There’s no way their hearts are okay after eating all that.” I sigh as I reach out to pet Lilly. I watch Jungkook bite into his pizza and I watch as the grease gets all over his mouth and rolls down his chin.

I don’t think my heart is okay after looking at that. I decide not to watch him eat, you can’t build a bomb out of pepperonis, bacon and chicken. Not one that’ll blow up the school anyways. “Lilly… I regret looking at Koo- Jungkook’s music. The group, EXO? They’re really good, and maybe i’m really gay for Chanyeol. I kinda wanna text him but hacking his phone is technically illegal… but. I am with the FBI. Lilly, should I hack his phone…? Actually if he talks to me I might die.” While Jungkook was napping I binge watched a bunch of Chanyeol videos on YouTube, he’s too cute for my heart to take I just wanna be held by him.

Maybe even cuddle? Or kiss, I want him to smile at me for 5 hours straight. His smile is too beautiful. “I can hack Baekhyun… he’s Kook- Jungkook’s bias, and I can see myself becoming good friends with him.” I mutter as Lilly hops out of my bed and walks away. I stare at my laptop for a while, thinking about it. “I’ll just..” I sit up and get to work, It’s easy in theory but a little trickier in practice. I use his social media to my advantage, he posts alot of things from his phone. But he’s also famous, so this might be needlessly difficult. “Here goes nothing…” I sigh trying a variety of things before finally getting… something.

I wind up with three different numbers, this is the easy part. I run each number through a program on my laptop that basically just tests whether or not a number is real or not, if it’s a real number it gives me basic information on the owner, if it’s fake it lets me know the number is fake. Much to my relief one of the numbers is real and it’s registered to a Byun Baekhyun. I put the number into my phone and send him a text  _ ‘please respond i’m so worried about you.’  _ I already have a scenario planned out.

I only feel a little bad for having to lie to Baekhyun but once we become friends he’ll forget it hopefully. I don’t feel bad at all for hacking him, I’m not gonna harass him or leak his number or any other stalker like shit and if he doesn’t want to be my friend i’ll delete his number, simple. “I shouldn’t be justifying this…” I start to go to block the number when I actually get a reply. _‘Sorry… I don’t know who this is but… I think your friend changed their number.’_ Holy shit he replied. Okay, what do I do now? I look up at my laptop, Jungkook is still watching Totally Spies. 

I take a deep breath and reply. _‘Oh… I see, thank you.’ ‘if you don’t mind me knowing, whos this?’’_ I’m hoping for the best as I wait for him to reply, my hands are trembling. _‘I don’t think I should tell you my name, I don’t know who you are.’_ I nod, of course he feels that way, I text back. _‘Let’s become friends then?’ ‘When we get to know each other better we can tell each other our names.’_ It’s a long while before he texts back, like i’m able to watch two whole episodes of Totally Spies with Jungkook and Jimin before he texts back. He sends me a meme along with a caption.

_ ‘ sure I don’t mind becoming friends’ ‘You can call me bacon til we get closer, what do I call you?’  _ __ To say I was excited would be an understatement.  I was filled with so many positive emotions I could explode. I quickly text back.  _ ‘you can call me V!’ ‘I hope we become good friends bacon! _ ’ I feel so giddy. I let Jungkook and Jimin watch Totally Spies as I sat and texted Baekhyun. He kept disappearing but that’s to be expected, he’s an idol after all. So when I wasn’t texting him I would watch more of Totally spies with Jungkook. Jungkook and Jimin wound up spending the night together, falling asleep sometime around midnight and Baekhyun and I kept texting until about one in the morning. Today was amazing I love being a hacker. I hope Jungkook sleeps well even though he didn’t wish me a good night tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> link to my meme can be found here https://i.postimg.cc/RFvMLJc9/meme.png feel free to use it, idc about credit just know I made this shit uwu


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so forgive me if this isnt how frat's work, it's midnight and im half asleep so I didnt do my research. but in the future i will do my research so look forward to that uwu.

The moment my phone alarm goes off is the very moment my entire day goes wrong. The sound is too annoying and it gives me a headache. I definitely drank more than I meant to last night because i’m hungover. I groan as I hear Jimin groan next to me.  “Kookiiiiie”  His voice is muffled by the pillow and I groan again as I grab for my phone, squinting at the light of the screen as I turn off the alarm. The brightness from the screen makes my headache worse but I can tell that it’s 8 in the morning, which is disgusting. But it’s Sunday, and I have frat things today. 

“Jimin get outta my bed we gotta get ready for the frat.” Jimin whines  “You get out of bed.” I blatantly ignore him and he sighs loudly, getting out of bed and going to brush his teeth, fix his hair probably. I linger in bed a little while longer before forcing myself up and out of bed, picking out today’s outfit, which isn’t hard since I need to wear my frat shirt that just has our fraternity symbols on it. Of course, written next to the symbol for beta is ‘usan’ so it looks like ΔΚΒusan. 

“Jimiiiiin, hurry up and get out I gotta pee.” I complain, keeping my voice low while also speaking as loud as my headache will allow me to. Jimin leaves the bathroom a few moments later  “Have fun peeing. ” I roll my eyes as I walk into the bathroom to pee then brush my teeth and when i’m done I consider brushing my hair or something. I decide not to. I take a quick selfie or three and smile into the camera “Good morning FBI man watching me. I’m hungover and feel sick to my stomach but I hope you slept well and I hope you have a good day!~” I smile, looking cute in case someone’s watching. 

Putting my phone away I leave the bathroom to find Jimin going through my drawers. Well, technically they are his draws. We spend so much time in each other’s rooms we have 2 drawers in each other’s rooms in case of surprise sleepovers. He’s shirtless, and it seems like he’s already changed pants.  “I know I left my frat shirt here last I was here- did you wash it? Why can’t I find it?”  I shrug casually “try the other drawer?” He sighs and mutters something about having already looked there but still he double checks and freezes. I chuckle softly “You find it?”

He stands up and faces me, shirt in hand.  “Shut up Kookie.”  I silently smirk as he slips his shirt on. It’s been a while since I last seen his chest, seems the scars are almost completely gone, i’m glad. I remember how excited he was after the surgery when the bandages could finally come off. He walked around shamelessly for the next two weeks, proudly displaying his flat chest, it was right in time for Christmas too. I remember the two of us spent that Christmas on campus because we spent our entire student refunds on parties. 

“Alright I need an aspirin and i'm gonna eat some of whatever's left of the pizza.” Jimin nods.  “Let’s eat, get your an aspirin then head to the frat house.”  I smile softly, sitting down on my bed as Jimin retrieves the pizza from my desk and sets it down in my lap. We eat in a comfortable silence before heading out. The two of us make a quick trip to the nurses office so I can put on my best ‘dying of a headache’ act and get the aspirin I need. The nurse doesn’t hesitate to give it to me, especially since I made it seem like I might cry at any moment. With the aspirin taken, it’s time to get that bread. 

The two of us walk together to the frat house and Jimin sighs next to me.  “I hope we do something cool this time, last time we wound up playing Wii games, which would have been fun if it was Smash Bros, but it was dumb old family game night.”  I chuckle “Your just mad because your team kept losing all the games and so you guys had to get egged.” He whines  “They’re too slimy and gross.”  I snort, lowering my voice, I don’t want to say this out loud but I can’t pass up the chance to tease Jimin either.

“What and cum isn’t slimy and gross?” He laughs, smiling as he gently shoves me.  “It is but at least I can swallow that without risking getting salmonella.”  I laugh, shaking my head softly “God, whatever. We’re at the frat house, let’s see if it’s something fun.” Jimin shrugs, already not too hopeful, and together we enter the frat house. We seem to be one of the last ones in, almost everyone else is seated in a circle on the floor, I take a seat and Jimin sits down next to me. I love the atmosphere here, it’s light and happy. When I first joined I felt alone but sitting here now really feels like i’m surrounded by brothers.

There’s thirty of us total, mostly everyone else actually lives in the house, Jimin and I are some of the few that chose to stay in the dorms. Everyone else is making idle chatter as we sit and wait for the house leader, I really hope my fellow brothers are getting along like we all should. I’m on a friendly basis with everyone and a few of them are my actual friends. I look up as the house leader walks in, carefully coming to stand in the middle of the circle as everyone slowly grows silent.  “Good morning fellow brothers of Delta Kappa Beta, it’s a pleasure to see you all this morning.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet, my brothers.” we all say in response, talking both to the house leader and to the others seated with us in the circle, the house leader smiles.  “Today, sadly, there is no activity, today instead, we will be practicing for the first ever Unity games. Now, the Unity games is an athletic event, us fraternities versus the sororities. They’ll be a relay race, a three legged race, since it’s still warm we plan to have a swimming competition as well. They’ll be a disk throwing contest where in both teams will receive frisbees and will throw them as far as they can. They’ll also be a pie eating contest, a dance off and my personal favorite, the maze run.”

A chorus of thirty different variations of “wooooah” and “cooool” echoed off the walls and I smiled brightly loving every second of this. With both fraternities combined that meant there would be 60 students total but the house leader explained that only those of us that wanted to participate would be chosen for the events and that everyone else would help with decorations and supplying refreshments for the event. We had a month and a half to prepare for it and I already planned to practice from now until the day of the event because there’s no way in hell i’m going to sit this out.

 

~X~

 

I hear an alarm go off and already I know it must be coming from Jungkook because I don’t have any alarms on my phone. Glaring, I gently pull my laptop over to me and wake it from it’s sleep state. I can’t move much, Lully is curled up asleep on my stomach and Sean is curled up on my side, so i'm very careful with my movements as I lower the volume on my laptop and look to see what’s going on. I don’t get any video feed until my Bunny Boy takes his phone out to take selfies of himself in the mirror. But him being cute won’t save him from the fact that he woke me from a great dream.

Maybe I’ll delete a few of his pictures out of spite. That sounds like a plan, I get ready yo do just that when he parts those adorable pink lips of his and speaks _“Good morning FBI man watching me. I’m hungover and feel sick to my stomach but I hope you slept well and I hope you have a good day!~”_ I sigh softly at the monitor. He’s so lucky he’s cute. He’s lucky I maybe have a tiny crush on him. But most of all he’s lucky that i’m too lazy to send him a virus. There’s no way he can know i’m watching him, I know this for a fact. But I do know that lots of young adults and teenagers these days joke about being watched.

I should probably care, but I don’t. After all my Bunny Boy Kookie wished my a good day, and ignoring the way my heart fluttered when he did, I know for a fact he’s just joking. Pretending that someone’s watching him as lots of people his age range do. Except it’s more of a reality than he knows, and he’s not supposed to know. Anyways, the only reason he looks so extra cute today is because i’m about 80% asleep right now. I get nothing but audio for the next few minutes, but I can hear Jimin’s voice and figure Jimin can watch him for the next four hours. So I move my laptop back to my bedside table and quickly drift back into dreamland. Not at all dreaming about a certain little bunny while I sleep…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy this is where that 'slight angst' tag comes in, stay swaggy yall  
> also double upload!!! double upload!!!

I thought today would be a good day because of the news I received at the frat meeting. I really did. But after I left, life decided that I was wrong about that. Jimin and I had split after the meeting, saying something about how one of his partners had texted him, I didn’t want to know anymore than that. Me, I decided to head to the dorm common room with my laptop in hand. Every now and then I liked to play overwatch down here, sometimes someone would see me playing and ask to team up. Today though it was pretty empty, which I thought would be fine.

I had sat down to load up the game, I hadn’t played it in a while, I get too into it and lose track of time. It’s not as bad with fortnite which is why I play it more than overwatch. I went ahead and let EXO play through the speakers, since it was pretty empty and my music wasn’t too loud. With everything set up nicely I started to play, instantly getting sucked into the game. I’m not sure how long I had been playing when someone walked over and snatched my laptop out of my hands. I looked up at him stunned before getting angry and standing up. “Can I fucking _help_ you?” I growled out, taking my laptop back from the asshole who just smiled at me.

“Yeah, help me by getting out. This is my spot and I don’t need your gay germs infecting it.” I glared at him, more bored by the childish remark than angry, but that doesn’t mean I wasn’t about to punch this dude in the face and be done with it.  “Oh, well my bad, I wouldn’t wanna infect you with the gay!” I say sarcastically, giving him a fake sweet smile before pausing. “Oh no..” I sniffled, opening my mouth, before fake sneezing at the guy, over and over again, before stopping and smirking at him.

“Whoopsies! Seems I've accidentally sneezed all over you, oh, you know how contagious the gay is, you better go and wash it off before you get the urge to suck some dick!” The guy spits in my face leaving my stunned as he speaks. “You dirty little fag!!! How dare you!!!! I hope both you and that dumb little tranny bitch-” He doesn’t get the chance to finish the sentence. Insulting me is fine whatever, but attacking Jimin is completely unacceptable. Before I even fully register what’s happening my fist connects with the guy’s face with a force that makes him fall back onto his ass. I have half the mind to put my laptop somewhere safe and I do that before walking over to the guy who had insulted Jimin and crouch down next to him.

“Listen. Life’s too short for me to be bothered with weak ass shrimp dicks ass homophobes like you, okay? So first let’s get that straight. Secondly, my sexuality is none of _your_ concern, try to get that concept through that thick skull of yours. Thirdly I hope your non existent brain cells have been keeping up, because Jimin’s gender? Also none of your FUCKING concern! He is a boy, always has been, always will be and will never be anything other than that. You wanna shit on him for being trans? You fucking _wish_ you had half the fucking courage he does!!! Jimin’s one of the bravest people you’ll even have to pleasure of breathing the same air as, you? You’re nothing but a lowlife coward. Stay the fuck away from me and text time I hear Jimin’s name in your mouth i’ll snap your fucking neck.”

I stand up, and spit on him like he did to me earlier, glaring down at him for a few seconds. “Trash…” I mutter to myself as I go to get my laptop and head back to my room. I lock myself in and play my music as loud as I can, playing a few rounds of fortnite while waiting for the inevitable announcement. I get the chance to calm down at least before I hear my name on the loudspeakers. _‘Jeon Jungkook report to the dean’s office immediately’_ This’ll be fun. I _LOVE_ getting in trouble for standing up for myself and my friends. I sigh to myself “FBI man if you’re really watching me please come kidnap me, i’m tired.” I whisper to my laptop before turning it off.

The walk to the dean’s office feels like it takes forever but at the same time it’s over way too soon. I take a seat in front of the dean, the headache from earlier returning with a vengeance as she starts to talk. “Mr. Jeon, we have reports of you punching one of your fellow dorm mates, for someone who’s such a good student and honored member of Delta Kappa Beta, this is very unexpected of you. I assume you have good reasoning for it?” I nod, looking down at my lap as I respond. “He snatched my laptop out of my hands and then started insulting me. When I stood up for myself he called me and my best friend by a slur and was probably about to say something worse and I… lost control for a moment and punched him.”

I raise my head watch her nod in what I can only hope is understanding. The whole room is quiet for a while before she speaks again. “Well…. Provoked or not I can’t simply let you go without punishment, but it’s also your first offense and you’re a pretty good student, so you will have to clean the cafeteria for three days. As you know, we have a zero tolerance policy for discrimination so the man who started this will be expelled.” The relief almost drowns me, it sucks that I have to clean the cafeteria, it’s huge and the students don’t usually care of they make a mess, that on top of my 4 classes will be difficult but I can handle it. It’s only three days.

“I understand, thank you. I’ll leave now.” She nods and I leave the office, already drained. It’s only 3pm. Can today get any worse? Yes, it can. But it’s nothing big, and that’s what probably makes it worse. My favorite music app glitched and deleted a bunch of my music, someone bumps into me in the hall and spills hot coffee on my shirt, when I go to shower there’s no hot water. Mood thoroughly ruined I sit at my desk and turn on my laptop wanting to do anything to get my mind off my bad mood. I start to load up this website that I always visit when I’m too stressed out, and my laptop crashes. I want to scream

 

~X~

 

My Bunny Boy is having a terrible day. First that asshole he ran into, then getting in trouble, I sat and watched as his laptop crashed. I did a quick check and found that his laptop should be okay at least. Something also seems to have happened with his phone and alot of his songs were missing, but I had already restored them by time Kookie started up his laptop. I listen closely, he’s quiet, too quiet. He’s not using his phone, and his laptop is still off. Is Kookie okay? Should I check up on him? Risk losing my job over this possible terrorist? Then he speaks.

“Please… I can’t… I just can’t. I just- this is too much… I don’t think I can call my hyungs either, they work, Jimin’s busy too I just… please.” My heart aches for him, I can’t sit here and let him suffer alone. His college campus is roughly forty minutes away, I can get there in twenty if I need to. I stand and get dressed, I wear as much black as I can, I even grab my black mask as well, I can’t let him see my face. I make sure I have my keys and my wallet before stopping. I haven’t touched it since I earned it, but I have a feeling I’ll need my badge as well. Most of my co-workers hated me for having one. I was hired young and became a special agent pretty quick earning me my very own FBI badge,

I retrieve it from my drawer and head out. I hate that I can’t listen to Jungkook’s audio through my phone, but it won’t be long before I see him. I put his address into my phone and speed off. Fuck the speed limit, I can’t afford to take it slow and get there in 40 minutes. I’m careful as I drive, hyper focused on the road, glad that there’s not many people in this part of the suburbs. I’m maybe 10 miles away from the campus when a police car has the nerve to pull me over. Impatient I do so, sighing as the officer takes his sweet time walking up to my window.

“Sir are you aware that you were driving at nearly twice the speed limit?” I roll my eyes, showing him my badge “Are you aware that you are currently interrupting the urgent task of an agent of the federal bureau of investigation?” His surprise is obvious on his face and he apologizes a few times before stepping back and I put my badge away before driving again. I’m going slower now than I was before only because I’m so close to the campus and once on campus grounds I finally obey the speed limit. It’s not long before I arrive on campus, leaving my car and locking it as I walk to what I assume is the main building. I walk right up to a campus security guard and speak in a stern tone of voice.

“Good afternoon i’m Kim Taehyung of the FBI i’m here to investigate one of the students, can you point me in the direction of the dorms?” Before the guard can even ask for it I take out my badge and hand it over to her, she slowly takes it, hesitant and inspects it to make sure it’s not fake. When she’s satisfied she nods and hands it back. “You’re in the main building right now, You want to exit the same way you came and where the dirt path splits, go down the one on the left. You’ll first come across the men’s dorms and the women’s dorms are on the other side of the courtyard.” I pocket my badge and nod “Thank you.”

I turn and leave, following her directions and getting to the dorms without trouble, I enter and make my way up to the third floor, room 3J and knock loudly on the door. I’m calm at first while I wait for a response, but none comes. Putting my ear to the door I can hear what sounds like sobbing, and my heart breaks. Is Kookie okay? My cute little bunny boy, is he okay? Stuck there all alone, for some reason I find myself getting nervous as I knock again, louder this time, more frantic. He whimpers loudly in response but I don’t hear him move.

He’s not coming to open the door. Why not? I take a deep breath, I don’t want to do this but at this rate my worry for him has grown too big to be ignored. I take a step back and knock loudly on the door, amplifying my voice to make myself sound more commanding before speaking. “FBI, open up!” I’ve never said those words before a day in my life and I hate the way they feel foreign on my tongue. I’m abusing all of my power today, I know it, and I don’t care. Currently all that matters is Jeon Jungkook. The boy who’s incredibly lucky that he’s as cute as he is.

I hear footsteps before the door opens, and Jungkook stands there, tears rolling down his cheeks and a panicked look in his eyes. He looks like a deer caught in the headlights, knowing very well that it’s life as it knows it is about to end. Seeing him like this breaks my heart even more, but what he says next is what really breaks me. “Please I didn’t do anything, I swear, all those searches were a joke please I don’t wanna-” His voice is frail and shakes like a leaf as he talks, breaking off suddenly as he dissolves into sobs and incoherent speech. I gently push my way into the room and close the door behind me before grabbing Jungkook and pulling him into a tight hug. “It’s okay, Kookie.” I whisper softly to him.

He gasps softly, probably in shock. He’s stiff in my arms for a long while before giving in and tightly clinging to me, sobbing into my chest. I know so much about him, and to him i’m a perfect stranger. Yet still he allows himself to seek comfort in my arms and i’m more than happy to provide it. I gently rub his back as I hold him there, softly whispering reassurances to him that it’s okay, that he’s okay, and I make sure he knows he’s not in any trouble too. I did just pull the FBI card on him after all. “It’s okay Kookie, i’m not here to arrest you, I just thought you needed a hug. You’ll be okay, don’t worry and just relax for now.” My bunny boy.. Maybe I do have a crush on him. Or maybe I’m just a decent human being who refuses to sit back and watch someone else suffer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii sorry this chappy's a lil shorter than the others bc im sick and I cant focus, strong power thank yoooou  
> still pulled off a double upload tho

To say I had a heart attack when I heard ‘FBI, open up!’ was an understatement. I had died. My heart stopped for what felt like hours and I swear to god I was about to blackout on sight. Today just had to get worse! That’s what I truly thought and then I answered the door and broke down sobbing and the FBI agent at my door, the real FBI agent that had literally been monitoring me, pulled me into a hug. ‘It’s okay, Kookie’ He whispered to me, his voice so gentle and his arms so strong and secure around my trembling frame.

He knew my name, and he knew I was upset but I've never heard his voice before, am I really on an FBI watch list? I didn’t care for now. Right now there’s someone in my room, holding me tightly yet gently, and he smells so good and being in his arms is just so comforting. I let myself relax into him, holding onto him like he’s a lifeboat and i’m drowning, and I let myself cry into his chest. I can feel one of his hands rub comforting circles into my back while his other arm stays securely wrapped around my waist. His voice is smooth and deep, very comforting and almost hypnotizing as he assures me that everything’s okay.

I stay there in his arms, crying until nothing comes out anymore. Even after I’m done crying I silently stay there in his arms. It’s warm and comforting and I feel so supported. “Thank you… I don’t know why i’m on a watch list or how long you’ve been monitoring me but…. Thank you so much for coming to check on me” he nods and looks me in the eyes. His eyes are beautiful, but the rest of his face is hidden with a mask, his hair is this breathtaking shade of purple that only serves to make this man more mysterious. “It’s no problem… I couldn’t stand to sit there and do nothing when you were hurting so bad.”

I sigh softly, nuzzling into his chest with a slight nod. “Thank you… do you have a name..? Can I know your name? How old are you? How long have you been watching me for?” the questions pour out of my mouth like a waterfall, my curiosity taking over as I let the presence of this stranger comfort me. “Call me Tae, I can’t tell you my full name yet. I’m twenty-four years old, I've been watching you since Friday.” His voice is unbelievably attractive, nice and deep. I’ve had dreams about men with voices like this. In all of those dreams those men were my husbands.

“Can I see your face..? It’s a little scary that you’re dressed in all back with your face covered up like…” I use my softest voice, trying to portray sincerity despite the fact that I only wanted to see his face so that I can burn it into my memory. He hesitates, seeming to think about about it for a very long time before sighing and murmuring something that sounds suspiciously like ‘you’re lucky you’re cute’. He removes the mask slowly and my breath catches in my throat. He’s beautiful. He’s the handsomest man I've ever seen, even the husbands I've dreamed about aren’t nearly as beautiful as Tae is.

I breathe out a soft “Woah…” as I look at him, and I wish he wasn’t an FBI agent, I wish he were my boyfriend. I wish he’d kiss me. Is it weird that I want to kiss someone who had been watching me 24/7 since Friday? Wait- he had been watching me 24/7 since Friday. I gasp as I sit up and look at him, disbelief already clear on my face “You!!! You saw… Saturday night you saw… oh my god. I have to die now, my FBI agent saw me doing that. If I don’t die of embarrassment please just- oh my god. Oh my god????? I’m gonna cry again.”

He shushes me in an effort to get me to calm down but I don’t. “Did you like… while watching me do that did you…? Please say no. Oh my god.” He sighs softly. “Kookie calm down, I didn’t jerk off while watching you pleasure yourself.” End me. “But you saw, god why does my life work like this?” He sighs again. “Jungkook, please. Don’t make it awkward. Let’s forget about that. Let’s talk a bit, you like K-pop, you got me into K-pop. My bias in EXO is Chanyeol, yours is Baekhyun-” I gasp “Oh my god our biases are dating that means we’re supposed to date- why did I say that out loud.”

I groan loudly and hide my face in my hands while Tae laughs. “You’re so cute I swear… and they’re engaged, not dating.” I snap my head up to look at him “Shut the fuck up your lying.” He shakes his head “While you and Jimin were watching Totally Spies I had hacked Baekhyun’s phone and we started talked- we became good friends pretty fast but he’s using a fake name- but anyways last night before I went to bed he texted me, all caps, screaming about his his boyfriend, who he called ‘Channel’ had proposed to him and he obviously said yes and that they’re engaged.”

I am utterly floored by this information. “Slow down- you texted EXO’s Baekhyun!? And then became his friend?!?!” He just nods and I swear it feels like i’m dreaming “Oh my god…” I whisper softly before shaking my head “He and Chanyeol are engaged oh my god true love does exist, being single is cancelled this 2019, I need a boyfriend like yesterday.” Tae laughs again and did I mention that his laugh is the prettiest sound known to mankind? Because his laugh is the prettiest sound known to mankind, thank you for coming to my Ted Talk.

I am so gay for this man I've known for not even an hour it’s pathetic but still I hope he kisses me. I mean he called me cute so obviously he likes me, but does he like me because he’s been watching me so consistently or am I really just that cute? And if i’m really that cute why am I still single? My head hurts. “You shouldn’t be in a rush to get a boyfriend, you should let it happen slowly and naturally.” I roll my eyes “Sure okay mr stalker man. What about you? You single?”

 

~X~

 

I have to think very long and hard about Jungkook’s question. I can try and be smooth, but he just met me, and he’s had a bad day today, so maybe I shouldn’t. I could just give the boring honest answer but… I don’t know. Not saying I have a crush on him but if I did i’d want to start dating him at another time. He’s just had a bad day, I came like a knight in shining armor and comforted him, in such a weak state it’s easy to get your feelings confused. I didn’t want to start a relationship born out of confused feelings. So I decide to just tell him the truth.

“Yes, I’m single.” He smiles. “We’re not so different then huh, Tae-tae?” He shakes his head, growing silent before speaking. “You should text me too, maybe we can be friends. Just friends. I do want more, I want a boyfriend and you seem like great boyfriend material honestly but, my head and heart aren’t in the right place for something like that right now. Next week though, if i’m still gay for you maybe i’ll flirt. Maybe you’ll flirt back and maybe we’ll become more. Until then, Tae-tae, can we be friends?” I nod, smiling. “Of course we can, I’ll be your friend Kookie.”

He smiles and gives me a tight hug and I hug back. The two of us sit on his bed for a while, watching EXO fancams and fanboying together about how sexy EXO is then he makes me sit and watch a few Monsta X performances and now i’ll have to look them up when I get home. Once he’s happy again I get ready to leave. “It was nice to hang out but I need to get back to work now, take care of yourself Kookie and stay out of any more trouble, I’m watching you.” He giggles and smiles at me “Will do Tae-tae.”  with that said I turn and leave.

The drive home feels like it’s hours long. Just me more or less alone on the road while love shot by EXO plays through my car speakers. I just can’t get enough of Chanyeol in this song. I’m excited when I get home and I happily fall into bed to pull up Jungkook’s video and audio feed, he’s still watching fancams. I decide to text him. _‘Bunny boy, It’s the FBI’_ he looks away from the video to get his phone, pausing the video as he looks at the number. I watch him unlock the phone and gasp. “Tae-tae!!! Did you get home safe? Oh wait what if he can’t hear me?”

I text him again. _‘I can hear you’ ‘yes, I got home safe’_ He smiles and it’s the cutest thing the world has ever seen. The world is blessed to have this cute adorable angel bunny boy in it. I’m glad I was assigned him, and i’m glad he’s cute. He’s so lucky he’s cute. He texts me _‘Have you seen Monsta X ray?’ ‘You should stan Monsta X by the way.’ ‘Watch Monsta X ray with me?’_ I shake my head gently. _‘Show me more of their music before making me watch their show.’_ I watch him nod. “Bet, lets get it.” With that said Jungkook makes me watch a bunch of Monsta X MVs with him.

I text him telling him to go get some food because I would be going to go eat soon and he nods, running off to get food. He brings the food into his room and sits back down. With food gotten and both of us settled in he starts playing Monsta X ray and I get dragged into yet another K-pop group full of boys that are way too pretty to be real.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chappy is mostly kookie texting his friends ^^

I wait until around 7pm when i’m sure all my Hyungs are home before sending a text to our group chat.

 

Me: fellas

Me: is it gay…

Me: to find the FBI man stalking you hot??? 

The moment I send that I get a text from Tae that simply says _‘don’t say anything stupid bunny boy’_ I smile cutely into into my phone camera and blow Tae a kiss before returning to the GC.

Fakemom: Jungkookie what did you do?

AgustDaegu: no, the real question is what did jimin do and why are you trying to cover for him?

🅱️usan🅱️oi: firstly, fuck you Yoongi i haven’t gotten in trouble in a month so shut up

🅱️usan🅱️oi: secondly, the only ‘thing’ i did was this very nice man who’s name I will not release

Destroyaa: jimin… please stop typing.

👑Hobi👑: Kookie what happened?

Me: I make so many jokes about blowing up the school or shooting up the school or setting it onfire

Me: that i earned myself my very own FBI agent

Me: a-and he’s super hot s-so like…

Me: 👉 👈 … 😳

🅱️usan🅱️oi: gay

Me: tell me smth i dont know 😔✊

Me: anyways yeah i gotta really hot FBI agent watching me

Me: also, i got punished today

AgustDaegu: again, what did jimin do?

Fakemom: theres no way you got in trouble you dont do trouble???

👑Hobi👑: can yall let him explain?

🅱️usan🅱️oi: yoongi stop calling me a trouble or I won’t buy your mixtape 😭😭😭😭

Me: THE MAKNAE IS TYPING YALL

Me: god….. It’s like yall neglect me on purpose 😢

Me: so anyways right i was in the common room minding my own goddamn bussiness

Me: and this ASSHOLE snatches my laptop away from me!!!

Destroyaa: you should have taken it back and walked away

🅱️usan🅱️oi: joon shhh!!! Kookie doesn’t usually have tea to spill thats this hot

Me: i took my laptop back and asked if i could fucking help him and he said i was in his spot and infecting it with gay germs????

AgustDaegu: hes a germ the fuck?

👑Hobi👑homophobes dont deserve rights

🅱️usan🅱️oi: hope you fucked him up kook

Me: not yet lmao

Me: i sneezed on him to infect him with gay germs first can i get a: ✊?

🅱️usan🅱️oi: GET IT KOOKIE ✊✊✊✊✊

👑Hobi👑: ✊✊✊

AgustDaegu: ✊✊

Destroyaa: ✊

Fakemom: proud of you uwu ✊✊✊

Me: thank you uwu

Me: so this asshole gets mad after i fake sneeze on him and calls me the F word but like i dont care WBK i reclaim that slur tbh

Me: what got my introuble

Me: is

Me: this complete waste of human life

Me: had thE FUCKING /NERVE/

Me: TO CALL JIMIN THE T SLUR

👑Hobi👑: 😱😱😱

Fakemom: oh lord…

🅱️usan🅱️oi: 😨h-he…?

Destroyaa: he went too far with that….

AgustDaegu: i woulda beat his ass unconcious you don’t fuck with my friends like that

Me: EXACTLY!!!!!

Me: I PUNCHED THAT PIECE OF SHIT IN THE FACE SO HARD I KNOCKED HIM ON HIS ASS

🅱️usan🅱️oi: AS HE FUCKING DESERVES!!!!

Me: i would have beat the absolute SHIT out of him but i aint tryna go to jail 😔✊

Me: so instead i knelt near him and went off verbally

Me: i dont remember what i said, you just needed to be there but when i was done i spat in his face and bounced

👑Hobi👑: we love protective friends in this house

Fakemom: glad you decided against beating him unconcious like yoongi would have **💁♂️**

AgustDaegu:  asshole was asking for it

Me: uwu

Me: after that I broke down crying in my room and my FBI agent came to comfort me

Me: h-he called me cute 😳

Me: m-mayhaps he hacked my heart when he hacked my laptop and phone 😍🥰😳

AgustDaegu: boy bye

👑Hobi👑: wait wait if we’re talking about love i have a confession

🅱️usan🅱️oi: the fact that you love yoongi isn’t a confession

👑Hobi👑: u right its not

👑Hobi👑: the fact that we’re engaged is though uwu

🅱️usan🅱️oi: yOU WHAT

Me: HOLD THE FUCK UP WHAT?!?!?!?!?!

Me: YALL BEAT NAMJIN!?!?!??!?!

Fakemom: jungkook shut up

Fakemom: hobi!!! yoongi!!! i’m happy for you both!!!

Destroyaa: congrats yooseok, hope you guys have a happy marriage

AgustDaegu:  aint nobody said married, we said engaged, slow down.

Me: but still….

Me: namjin have been dating for like 5 years?

Me: you and hobi have been dating for maybe two and yall engaged?

Me: true love /is/ real, its thriving, i love love

🅱️usan🅱️oi: and they were roommates!

Me: oh my god they /were/ roommates!!!!

Me: and now theyre lovers ugh

Me: can i get a yeehaw?

[AgustDaegu has left the chat]

Me: LMAO HYUNG COME BACK

 

~X~

 

I chuckle softly as Kookie’s friend leaves the chat, they seem to be a lively bunch. I hope I get to hang out with them all one day. While they talk away I leave my bedroom, my pets need some love and I need a shower. I take a quick shower before heading out into the backyard, being almost instantly greeted by Yeontan “Tan-ah!”  I smile, crouching down and scooping him up in my arms. He happily licks at my face and I laugh, petting him a few times before putting him down.

“Why don’t we go for a walk boy? We can walk the block then I can take you for a car ride, you and the kitties need more food and treats… actually I need more food too… okay, let’s go for a walk, then I need to go food shopping. I’ll play with you first. The kitties too.” I look around for Lilly and Sean. Sean is curled up asleep in the tree while Lilly is- oh my god. “LILLY!” to my horror she had dug up a small patch of grass and had gotten clumps of dirt all in her beautiful fur.

I sigh loudly “Why are you like this? I have to give you a bath now…” I complain. At the mention of ‘bath’ Yeontan runs from me while Lilly loudly meows in protest. I roll my eyes. “Should have thought about that before you decided to get all dirty, come here” I stand up straight and walk over to Lilly but she runs right between my legs and into the house. I groan and chase her for awhile before catching her. “Look you got dirt all over the house!!!” I sigh and drag her into the bathroom.

I keep apologizing as I run a bath with water that’s not too cold or hot and lower Lilly into it. She won’t stop crying at me, clinging to my hands, already wanting to get out despite only being in there for a few seconds. I gently slosh the water over her body, washing out the dirt and apologizing each time she cries. I get all the dirt out as quickly and lovingly as I can before taking her out of the tub and letting her cling to me despite the fact i’m being drenched in water. “It’s okay baby, it’s over now” I carefully grab a towel and cry her as much as I can with it.

She doesn’t complain at all as I dry her, when I’ve dried her as much as I can I place her, towel and all in her cat bed. With that sorted I go about sweeping and mopping most of the floors in the house. Once it’s clean again I collapse in my bed, no longer wanting to leave the house. I want to see my Bunny Boy, I grab my phone to text him and find a bunch of cute selfies, I can’t help but smile, he’s lucky he’s cute, he just improved my mood. I text him _‘everything okay Bunny boy?”_ He texts back almost instantly _‘you were too quiet 👉 👈 so I gave you pictures so you could call me cute.’_

I chuckle _‘I won’t give you the satisfaction uwu’_ I look at my laptop to find him frowning at his phone screen. “You’re such a meanie, I thought we were friends. I’m telling Jin hyung your being mean.” He says aloud and I smile, texting him _‘which of your friends is Jin? You should explain the names you have them saved under for me’_ He visibly perks up. “Okay so Jin hyung is fake mom because he cares for us like my mom used to but don’t tell him I have him saved under that because he hates it when I call him mom. Namjoon hyung, Jin hyung’s boyfriend, is destroyaa because he’s clumsy and breaks everything he touches.”  
I chuckle as I listen to him explain. “Yoongi hyung is Agust Daegu and that’s because he’s a rapper writes and produces his own music under the name AgustD and he’s from Daegu and never lets us forget it so I put it in his name so I won’t forget it- Hobi is just Hobi, he has crowns around his name because he’s highkey my favorite hyung. Lastly is Jimin whos Busan Boi because he’s a boy from busan and also my memey best friend.” I text him _‘they sound like fun, I hope I can hang out with them one day’_ he texts me back _‘you need to hand out with me first tae-tae’_ I smile, that sounds like a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to ao3 for letting me upload this without uploading the emojis and pasting them in as photos bc that shit takes forever  
> strong power thank yoooou~


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the week passes by in a blur.  I slave away, cleaning the lunchroom for the three days i’m assigned to do so, practiced for the Unity Games and helped Jimin practice as well, pretended to study, went to my classes. The usual mundane life of a college student. Played fortnite in my freetime, talked to more people, hung out with the whole squad, it was nice. Tae and I didn’t text much during the rest of the week, mostly because I got busy and he refused to text me while I was in class. 

Friday marks a whole 7 days that Tae’s been watching me, and today, Sunday, marks a week since we started texting. Which means, if i’m still gay for him I can flirt. I casually send him a text the moment I wake up. 

Me: Good morning sexy, wazzup?  😘

FBI 😍💘 : it’s noon?

FBI 😍💘 : almost 1pm

FBI 😍💘 : i just came from food shopping

Me: I miss your cute perfect face, when you gonna come over again?

FBI 😍💘 : i know your flirting with me kookie

FBI 😍💘 : does that mean you still have a crush on me?  🤔

Me: dunno, am i gay?  🤔

FBI 😍💘 : don’t know about gay but…

FBI 😍💘 : i know i’ll see you tonight at 5…?

FBI 😍💘 : dress nice cutie, maybe if your cute enough i’ll help you stop being single

“OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOD” I scream, still half asleep as I sit up and re-reading the message over and over. “Oh my god oh my god- I gotta call Jimin what the fuck-” I quickly type an 8 into my phone and press the call button, my phone instantly calling Jimin. Yes, he’s on speed dial and yes he had the number 8 because it looks like a B and B is for Busan.

“Wassup Busan bro?”  “BRO THE FBI AGENT JUST ASKED ME OUT ON A FUCKING DATE I’M GONNA PEE WHAT THE FUCK.” Jimin and I squeal loudly together  “Oh my god okay, when’s he coming to get you?”  I take a deep breath to calm down “Five.”  “KOOKIE WHAT THE FUCK THAT’S LIKE TWO SECONDS AWAY. Okay go take a fucking shower i’m gonna go pick out an outfit for you and we’re gonna comb your hair or something so that you don’t look like boo boo the fool on your date.”  “Wait Jimin do I like...do I put on eyeliner?”

He sighs loudly  “Let me worry about that, go shower, brush your teeth, i’ll doll you up all nice and we can argue lovingly about what your wearing. “  “See this why you the GOAT Chimmy, I appreciate you and only you, you’re the only valid bro.” He chuckles softly into the phone.  “I know I am, now go shower, we’re wasting time.”  I nod and hang up, putting my phone down before going to shower. I hear someone enter my dorm while i’m in there but I know it’s only Jimin because we both have a copy of the keys to each other’s dorms. 

I’m probably in there for an hour because by time I get out Jimin is sitting at my desk, bored, on his phone looking at something.  “Kookie it’s 2:30 we only have two and a half hours to freak out about this.”  “LISTEN. I was trying to wash the nervousness away… also the hot water feels like heaven on my skin, and I needed that.” He nods, sympathetic.  “So I picked out a bunch of outfits, some simple, some just a little fancy, some cute. Do you know if it’s a dinner date or not?”  I shake my head no “He just told me to dress nice and called me cute.”

Jimin sighs loudly  “Okay so then… something that’s more fancy casual- did you wash your hair? Don’t blow dry it, your cuter when it air dries- anyways. Fancy casual.” I watch as Jimin takes some of the outfits he’s taken out and ‘neatly’ puts them back, leaving outfits that were a little fancy but still casual. It’s the first date, I don’t want to seem desperate but I also don’t want to seem stuck up. I look at outfits laid out for me. “I’m really liking the soft yellow shirt with those blue jeans.” Jimin makes a face.  “Uh, no, you don’t wear yellow after dark it’s tacky.”

He takes the yellow shirt away and shoves it into my shirt draw, I sigh, looking at my remaining choices. “Okay…. The blue plaid button up…? And the faded blue jeans?” Jimin stares at the outfit then looks at me then back to the outfit.  “Maybe…. The light purple button up instead…?”  He suggests and I sigh. “One of the buttons fell off… it would look tacky.” Jimin nods slowly and the two of us stand there quietly, thinking. “I could… wear black..?” Jimin sighs loudly and rolls his eyes  “Kookie it’s a fucking date not a goddamn funeral.”   I whine.

“People wear black on dates all the time!!!”  “Yeah! To symbolize the death of the relationship you could have had!”  “Jimin oh my  _ god! _ ” I exclaim, sighing. “Okaaay then, white?” He shakes his head.  “You’re not that pure.”  I roll my eyes. “Red?” He sighs.  “That’s too intense you’ll scare him off.”  I stare at the floor, feeling just a little dead inside. The two of us stand and argue back and forth like this until its 3:10 then we realize we’re ‘running out of time’ and get down to serious business.

 

~X~

 

It was only four when I left, I told Kookie I'd come get him at five but instead I wound up getting in my car and driving over at four. I got there around 4:50 at least, I made sure to drive carefully despite the nervousness I felt, I couldn't risk anything bad happening on my way to pick up my Bunny Boy. I wore a simple pink button up with my red converse and blue jeans, I didn't want him to stress out about how he should dress so I came dressed simply, casually. I leave my car and walk onto the campus like I own it, walking straight to the boy's dorm and right upstairs to Jungkook's door. 

I sigh, Trying to exhale all my nerves as I raise a hand and knock on the door.  “Bunny Boy~ i'm here~” I coo and hear Jungkook scream very briefly followed by someone laughing. There's a few shouted whispers exchanged between Jungkook and another voice I vaguely recognize. It's not long before the door opens to show a blue haired boy, grinning like a Cheshire cat as he opens the door.  “Hellooooo mr. mysterious FBI man, I’m Park Jimin, Kookie’s Busan brother and I just wanted to see if his taste in men was still good and i’m happy to day…. Wow. He was not lying when he said that you were the most handsome man on Earth… okay anyways, Kookie’s inside.” 

I nod, a little… confused? As I step into the room. “Nice to meet you Jimin, and thanks.” I make eye contact with my Bunny Boy and it feels like time stops. He looks so cute. His hair is a fluffy mess on top of his head and there’s a shy light pink blush dusting his cheeks. He stands there, wearing a simple light blue shirt with thin white stripes, faded blue jeans and a pair of blue converse highs. I stare at him, overwhelmed by how cute he looks. He looks like a fluffy light brown baby bunny with his golden brown all fluffed out like that.  “Did… I dress cute enough…?”  He speaks and breaks me out of my trance.

I give him a charming smile and I can practically see the way he inhales, trying to keep it together. “You look absolutely adorable, my cute baby Bunny Boy.” I hold out my hand, offering it to him. The blush dusting his cheeks grows darker as he steps forward and puts his hand in mine. I take his hand and pull him into a quick hug, he hugs back instantly and I’m able to smell the light cologne he’s wearing and gently run my fingers through his hair. I think, maybe, he stole something from me… he’s lucky he’s cute, going around stealing hearts like this. I pull away from the hug, still holding his hand. 

“Are you ready?” He nods wordlessly and I pull him out of the room.  “You two have fun!!! Kookie, relax, breathe. Remember, you’re a Busan boy. Go get that bread!!!”  Next to me Jungkook takes a deep breath and nods his hair bouncing with his head as he does.  “I’m gonna get this bread Jimin, see you when I get back!”  Kookie waves bye to Jimin and I do as well, to be polite before Jimin steps back into the room and closes the door. I lead Jungkook out of the dorms and to my car, I feel him pause as he sees it.  “I’m sorry? Is that a Mercedes Benz?”  I nod, getting into the car.

“It’s a C-class, pretty isn’t it?” Jungkook nods numbly as he gets into the passenger seat.  “It shines brighter than my future.”  He mutters as I pull out of the parking lot and drive off. “I don’t think that’s true, you have a bright future ahead of you Kookie. You’ll meet a guy and he’ll be the boyfriend you deserve, you’ll get your dream job, you’ll be fine.” He nods.  “I was joking! I know i’m gonna kill it! If Yoongi can become a pretty well known rapper and Hobi can become a great dancer then I can definitely go off and become a singer just you watch.”  I smile at him “I look forward to it… but if you wanna be a singer, why bother with college?”

He shrugs.  “Mostly Just wanted to follow Jimin honestly, but also I wanted to study more things that I didn’t get the chance to learn in high school. I hate it but I got my wish. There’s lots of opportunities here and that’s what really pushed me to stay here. I’m not sure if you know this but i’m on the soccer team. One of the best players, so if singing doesn’t work I can happily continue with that and… figure it out from there.”  I nod, smiling softly at him. “That’s really sound logic, keep up the great work.” He smiles back at me and the topic slowly changes. We talk about a variety of things during the drive up until the point we get to the diner.

The atmosphere is light and calm, even fun and we talk more there, laughing and smiling, i’m happy to see that he’s relaxed. I really, really do like him. Conversation only stops when food arrives, we eat in silence for all of 5 minutes before we start giggling, both of us having started to ‘sneak’ food off of the other’s plate. Jungkook and I have really good chemistry, we clicked almost instantly, even now, on our first date, we were feeding each other and stealing off each other’s plates. I sigh happily to myself as dinner ends, thinking quietly to myself for a moment. “...Kim Taehyung…” I say casually, stopping to watch as Jungkook gives me a confused look.

“Your boyfriend? His name is Kim Taehyung.” Still confused Jungkook gives me a look.  “I don’t have a- oh…. Tae… you-”  He smiles so brightly it melts my heart.  “Wow, I can’t believe my boyfriend is just…. The most amazing man i’ve ever met. I’m really just… I get to call you my boyfriend? Wow… it feels like I’m dreaming.”  I just give him a small smile “Yeah, it’s surreal… I can make it even more surreal if you want…?” He seems both nervous and excited as I slide over, getting closer to him as I cup his cheek and make him look at me. “....May I…?” He nods slightly, staring directly into my eyes as I lean in and gently press my lips against his. My eyes flutter close as I kiss him and he leans into me, wanting to feel more of my lips on his. 

His lips are soft and plump, kissing him makes me feel dizzy, as if he’s intoxicating in all the right ways. My very own sweet poison. The world falls around as, it’s just me and him, lips against lips. Kissing him feels like… the first bite of a freshly baked cake taste like. It’s an eternity before we pull away, my hand still cupping his cheek as his eyes slowly flutter open. We sit there like that for a while, his doe like brown eyes burning into my soul and making me feel like i’m looking directly at an angel. Eventually I pull my hand away and scoot back to where I was. He lets out a dreamy sigh.  “Taehyung… this has to be a dream.”  I shake my head and smile at him “You’re awake, this is real”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isnt over yet :) theres more :))


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone... prepare your hearts, maximum cuteness ahead.

I felt like I might die. Seriously, from the moment he told me his name my heart started beating faster. I was at a complete loss for words, there’s no way this was actually happening to me. I did my best not to stumble all over my tongue as I tried to put into words how amazing he was, and still I feel I didn’t portray my feelings properly. He asked if he could make this moment more surreal and without even knowing what he was planning I agreed, don’t know why I trust him like this or why i’m so willing to give myself to this man but I do. When he cupped my cheek my heart started beating so hard it was almost painful. 

Our eyes meet and lock onto each other and the moment they did even my breathing got funny, too shallow, too slow.  “....May I…?”  The moment he asked that I knew what he wanted, I knew exactly what was about to happen. My head was already swimming, nearly drowning in an emotion that I can’t name, a feeling I've never felt before. The moment our lips connected I could no longer breathe and it felt like my erratically beating heart had finally grown still in my chest. The sensation that overtook my body is indescribable, but in all the right ways. When we pulled away my heart started beating again, I found myself able to breathe normally too. There was no way this was real, as if nothing had stirred it in the first place, my heart was beating normally, as if I wasn’t short of breath, my breathing was normal.

I voice my concerns, that there’s no way this is real, specifically I tell him. “Taehyung… this has to be a dream.” He just shakes his head and smiles at me.  “You’re awake, this is real”  I nod slowly, even if I don’t believe him. I pinch myself secretly under the table and the pain means that I am indeed awake and that this is possibly real. I don’t believe it, I refuse to. “Kiss me again…?” The words leave my mouth without even being thought of first, i’m not even sure i’m really saying those words even as I speak them. Without hesitant he slides next to me, grabbing both my hands in his and kisses me again.

His lips are just… too magical, but this is real. I don’t know what makes me finally believe this but for some reason I can just tell. We kiss for a long while this time and all my worries seem to just evaporate. This is it, he’s the one. There was never supposed to be anyone else, just him and only him, the one, my perfect other half. This time when we pull away I smile at him, I feel my cheeks warm up, he smiles back at me, charming as ever with his royal purple hair. “You’re a great kisser, your boyfriend is very lucky to have you.” He chuckles.

“Yeah? Well your lips are soft and plump, i’m lucky too.”  I laugh softly at the compliment, gently squeezing his hand. “Well then, what do you have planned for us next? Lucky boy?” He thinks for a moment before shrugging.  “You like games, I like games… let’s go to an arcade?”  I perk up at the mention, already excited as I nod. “YES!!! Yes let’s go to an arcade!!! Wait until you see how good I am at the resident evil game.” He smirks at me  “I bet i’ll get a better score than you.”  I roll my eyes playfully “Oh you’re on pretty boy.” The two of us stand and head out. Getting into his car again he plays love shot through his car speakers and I absolutely lose my shit.

“NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NANA NANANANANANA NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NAHNA NANANANA-” I annoyingly and shamelessly scream along to the lyrics, only putting a little bit of effort into actual singing and Tae switches from laughing at me fondly to joining me in the chaos. It gets even worse when power comes on, switching from screaming to nearly crying as I desperately try to paint a picture of what happens in the power MV to Taehyung, babbling on and on about how cute all the members looked and tearing up when I started talking about Baekhyun and the goddamned cat and how they ended the MV with Baekhyun in the ocean for some reason and is he dead? Is he alive?

“But worse of all!!!!! Not only is Baekhyun in the ocean like this but sweet lies is playing!!! Tae-tae why the fuck would sweet lies be happening!? What happened to Baekhyun!!! whaT DID SM DO TO MY SWEET PRECIOUS BAEKHYUUUUUN.” I can tell that Tae is doing his absolute best not to die of laughter, his whole body shaking with the force of the laughter he’s trying to hold back, his face turning purple. I can tell he’s thankful for the red light because the moment he stops the car at the light he dissolves into a fit of laughter, doubling over in his seat and gasping in breaths while he laughs.  “Kookie… baby.”  He laughs out, trying to get a grip on himself. 

“Are you trying to make me crash..?”  He manages to speak after finally calming down and I shake my head. “I just… get very passionate about Baekhyun and that music video fucked me up. How can they just do something so cute and happy then drop Baekkie into the sea while sweet lies plays? My heart hurts.” He shakes his head, taking a few deep breaths before driving again as the light turns green. “Actually sweet lies in general makes my heart hurt, I can’t stand that song, EXO knew full well what they were doing while recording that song and did it anyways and now all the EXO-Ls to ever exist are fucking DEAD because they had to sing sweet lies, I hope they’re happy with the chaos they’ve caused.”

“Okay, we’re at the arcade, so it’s now safer for you to ramble on about how much EXO kills you without the risk of actually getting us killed.”  I chuckle as Tae pulls in to park “Okay… so CBX exists and they have a song called blooming days and there’s a line that’s ‘can I be your boyfriend? Can I?’ and Baekhyun sings it in the sexiest voice at the end if the song and everytime I listen to blooming day I literally die for a few seconds only to be revived by his ‘oh baby’ and promptly killed again.” Taehyung laughs softly, turning to look me in the eyes as he speaks.  “Is it… something like this..?”

I only have a second to try and process what he’s said before he says- no,  _ sings _ it, his voice deep but smooth, confident.  “Can I be your boyfriend? Can I?~”  It melts me. The confidence in his voice kills me, the look in his eyes kills me, that line? Kills me. I’ve fucking melted, i’m nothing but a puddle in Taehyung’s car. Rest in fucking puddle Jeon Jungkook 1997 to 2019 he lived a good life until his boyfriend decided to kill him in his car one fine Sunday evening. “Please god yes. Yes, exactly that, you’re a great singer oh my god, you’ve ended my career before I even started it, we love a talented boyfriend in this car.” He chuckles and goes to leave the car and I follow suit.

We enter the arcade hand in hand- or more accurately arm in arm, our arms linked as I lean into him, wanting to take in as much of his scent as possible. Tae walks us over to the front desk and asks about the prices, I stand and hold onto his arm as I watch him pay for the game passes. I feel a little bad, I can’t even help him pay, I don’t have a stable job or enough money to help him pay. When I get eventually get an actual job I hope to be able to take him out on dates. 

 

~X~

 

The arcade is just as fun as I expect it to be. The two of us play resident evil first and foremost, Jungkook really is good at at. I kept dying and had to swipe again to keep playing but after dying three times I decide to just watch Kookie play. I wrap my arms around his waist and rest my head on his shoulder while he holds the fake gun and blasts away zombies. I help point out zombies that he overlooked and we got really far like that. I think we got close to the final boss before Kookie finally died.  “No!!!! Come on come on come on- one more, Tae-Tae swipe the card I need to finish this!”  I chuckle and quickly step forward to swipe the card again, giving Kookie another life.

He turns to give me a quick peck on the cheek.  “Thank you babe!!!”  He smiles that big goofy bunny smile of his before getting right back into the game. I smile affectionately at him, wrapping my arms around his waist once again as he plays on, he looks so focused and concentrated, it’s sexy. Who knew my cute little bunny boy could be sexy? I watch him beat the game and he exclaims in triumph, very happy with himself for having made it to the very end. In his excitement he turns around in my arms and kisses me. I’m a little caught off guard but I smile and kiss him back, holding him closer as we kiss. He slowly pulls away and looks me in the eyes, the cutest smile ever on his face,

“Let’s go play DDR? It’s not an arcade date without DDR, and then we need to get a slushie to share, with the two straws so we can take annoying couple selfies, and I wouldn’t mind you holding me more either.”  I chuckle softly “We just spent hours on Resident Evil and now you want to play DDR?” He nods excitedly.  “Yes! Please!”  He’s lucky he’s cute and I can’t say no to that cute face of his. I nod and we go over to the DDR game, waiting eagerly for our turn. We play a few rounds of the game, getting completely lost in the game until the game card runs out of credits. Kookie’s all pouty as I tell him it’s time to go.

I stop and cup his cheek, looking him in his eyes. “Don’t worry baby, we’ll hang out again real soon.” He freezes under my gaze, seeming to be in a trance as he nods and replies in a dreamy voice.  “Okaaaaay~”  He smiles at me again, a little crooked and goofy but extremely cute. I lean in to kiss him sweetly before pulling away and taking his hand. “Let’s get that slushie so we can sit and cuddle for a bit before I take you back.” He nods, eyes sparkling as if there’s stars captured in them. We get a slushie, large, to share, drinking out of two straws and taking a bunch of selfies of us together. 

With the slushie runs out and we realize it’s nearing midnight I lead him back to my car. Both of us are reluctant to leave but we have to anyways. Kookie is too quiet as I drive him back to his dorm, not even making a cute fool out of himself when Power plays again. “Kookie? Bunny baby? What’s wrong?” He sighs softly, looking down at his lap.  “Don’t take this the wrong way.. .because I really like you and I don’t want to go back to the dorm yet so I was thinking of spending the night at your place…? I don’t want sex or anything I just… don’t want to go back to an empty bed and sleep alone tonight, not when I've had such a good time tonight and I just… really like you.” 

I’m not even surprised to hear this, because I feel the exact same way. I don’t really want him to go back either so I nod. “Sure Kookie, you can spend the night, i’ll take you back tomorrow morning. Make sure Jimin knows, okay?” He perks up, smiling as he takes his phone out and texts Jimin the news.  “I’m gonna steal your shirts!!! I’m gonna wear your clothes to sleep~”  He smiles happily and ironically, Blooming Day by EXO-CBX comes on. This date really is perfect, he’s perfect. Maybe… I know it’s extremely early… but just maybe… I’ve… no. Nevermind. 


	11. Chapter 11

I Love Tae’s house. It’s not too big but its not small either, and he has pets!!! Three of them!!! Though Sean refuses to even be seen by my, and Lily on the other hand is the prettiest little thing ever and she walks around with her little head held high like she  _ knows _ how beautiful she is. Then there’s Yeontan, the cutest little doggy, the fur above his eyes looks like eyebrows! He let me pick him up and everything.  “Actually, he hates being picked up.”  Tae points out while Yeontan visibly gets comfortable in my arms, I smile. “Nooo seems he loves it, don’t you boy? You love it right?” I smile down at the fluff ball who seems to smile back at me and Tae pouts softly at the dog.

“No fair you always make a fuss whenever I hold you…”  I chuckle softly as I nuzzle into the dogs fur, earning a few little licks on my cheek from Tannie. “I think he likes me.” I smile up at Tae who nods and gives me a warm smile in return.  “That’s good, he usually hates my boyfriends.”  I gently put Yeontan down and look around the house once more. The walls are a beautiful shade of maroon, not too dark, not too light. The color reminds me of royalty and makes it feel like i’m in a king’s palace. The borders of the wall are lined in gold which really makes me feel like I've stepped into someone’s royal bedroom.  The kitchen, in contrast, is a royal blue, which usually wouldn’t match if not for the gradient of maroon turning to blue that lined the entrance of the kitchen. 

“This… was painted back when I thought I was the shit. I had just been promoted to hacker, had finally gotten my special agent badge and was feeling myself so I had the whole house painted to make he feel like a king. The outside used to be worse, a bright royal looking shade of red with a bunch of silver and gold designs on it. It was a mess. I had the outside painted to a simple blue but the inside… I have the money to change it but I don’t want to.”  Tae explains as I look around in awe. I turn to smile at him “What about the bedroom? The bathroom? What color are they?” He sighs softly.  “Wine red lined in silver and royal purple, respectively.”

Excited, I walk over to the bathroom and peek in to find that it really is royal purple and I turn and smile at Taehyung. “I love it. I wish I lived here this is so cool.” He shrugs.  “It is a little cool, it still makes me feel like royalty but lately the colors really bother me.”  I walk over and sit down on his couch. “Really? Why?” He sits down next to me and looks around, silent as he thinks.  “I don’t know, too much color? They all match pretty well but, something feels off. I’m not sure.”  I nod, doing my best to understand as I look around again. Maybe I can’t see it because I don’t live here? Either way, I know I like it. The quiet in the room is interrupted by a yawn and now that we’ve been sitting here like this I realize just how tired I am. 

“Tae-tae i’m sleepy… you have any clothes I can sleep in?” He nods and stands up  “Do you want to shower tonight too?”  I shake my head in response to his question “I showered before I left, I should be fine.” I stand and follow him into the bedroom, looking around at the wine red walls as Tae looks for something I can wear to sleep in.  “Kookie, here. This should fit you.”  I tear my eyes away from the silver designs on the wall and turn to face Tae instead. He’s holding out a red shirt that I can already tell is going to be big on me, as well as a pair of shorts with a drawstring. I smile and walk over, taking both from him “Thank you Tae-tae~” I lean in and kiss his cheek before sitting on his bed.

Tae starts to look for something to change in himself as I casually undress down to my briefs and put on the shirt and shorts Tae gave me. With Tae’s attention still on his drawers I take a moment to put the shirt up to my nose and inhale deeply. I’m visibly disappointed by the fact that the shirt only smells of fabric softener and detergent instead of the smell of Tae’s cologne and just a hint of sweat. Like, it’s my boyfriend’s shirt it should smell like boyfriend not like freshly washed laundry. I pout while staring at the shirt, looking up to see Tae giving me a curious look.  “Kookie? Is something wrong bunny boy?”

I shake my head “No! Not at all, it’s a nice shirt….” He chuckles softly.  “I did laundry recently so I hope you weren’t hoping for a shirt that smelled like me.”  I sigh “I waaaaas, how am I supposed to steal this shirt when it doesn’t even smell like you?” He chuckles and he silently starts to change. I don’t watch him, I promise, I also don’t ‘accidentally’ catch a glimpse of his abs.  “It might be a little chilly tomorrow… I’ll let you borrow one of my sweaters.”  I perk up when he says that, excited to be able to steal one of his sweaters that hopefully actually smells like him. 

“Thank yoooou~” I smile brightly at him as he turns around, laying down on his bed before burrowing under the covers. “Come cuddle meeee I wanna sleep already. But I want a kiss first.” He chuckles.  “Alright alright, i’m coming.”  He lays down next to me and pulls me close to his chest. With the two of us cuddled close I feel his hand on my cheek. Already excited I tilt my head up and lean in as he kisses me. My heart flutters as our lips connect and we linger there like that for a while before pulling away. I sigh softly and snuggle into his chest, closing my eyes as I settle down for the night. “Night night Tae-tae. See you in the morning.” I feel him press a soft kiss to my forehead as he pulls me a little closer.  “Night Kookie, sweet dreams baby.”

 

~X~

 

I couldn’t sleep. Kookie was just way too cute to sleep. I knew he’d look impossibly cute while he slept and of course he just had to prove me right. The Baby Bunny, cuddled close to me as he sleeps, his mouth open just a bit, exposing his cute little bunny teeth. How could anyone sleep when they have an actual angel sleeping, cuddled up to them like this? So instead of sleeping I grabbed my phone and texted Baekhyun.

 

Me: hey, you awake?

🅱️acon: 🤪🤪🤪

🅱️acon: wasssuuuuup V?

Me: wow it’s almost 2am, why are you awake?

🅱️acon: hmmmmm, just showering with someone special  😏

🅱️acon: what about you? Why are you awake rn?

Me: my boyfriend is cuddled up against my chest and he’s adorable and i’m gay?

🅱️acon: oh, channel used to do that

Me: he’s impossibly cute, we’ve been dating for all of a day why does he make me feel this way?

🅱️acon:  👀 👀 👀 

🅱️acon: want me to explain it?

Me: sure, go for it

🅱️acon: ok ok ok so

🅱️acon: so right i personally believe in soulmates

🅱️acon: like everyone has alot of them because there’s millions of people on this planet

🅱️acon: and so

🅱️acon: i /also/ believe theres two types of romantic love

🅱️acon: theres casual love and then /love/ love

Me: … 

Me: and, whats the difference?

🅱️acon:  😏

🅱️acon: casual love is just like

🅱️acon:  all the relationships youve already been in?

🅱️acon: where you do love them or whatever, thats casual

🅱️acon: /love/ love is that guuuud shit

🅱️acon: like channel and i are in /love/ love

🅱️acon: which means like, we know we’re p. much perfect for each other and so we clicked super fast

🅱️acon: like the moment I met him i was lyke….

🅱️acon: im gonna marry this dude 🤪

🅱️acon: we knew each other for like, a week or two before dating and then like our first kiss was like the day after we started dating

🅱️acon: we first made out like 4 days later, and a week after that

🅱️acon: well….  😏

🅱️acon: and like to normal people it looks like we’re rushing but

🅱️acon: it doesnt feel rushed at all to us

🅱️acon: idk i hope this makes sense

🅱️acon: like we’ve been using the L word since we first made out

🅱️acon: though I had to wait years for him to propose but thats because we got busy  😥

🅱️acon: anyways!

🅱️acon: my point is this:

🅱️acon: if your already /whipped/ whipped for him and cant stop thinking about him and it feels a bit more intense than your past relationship?

🅱️acon: then yall soulmates 🤪🤪🤪

🅱️acon: congrats you found one of the idk thousands of people that are perfect for you

🅱️acon: now marry him so he doesnt have to wait 8 years just to be engaged  🙄

🅱️acon: oof

🅱️acon: love to talk more but channel just 

🅱️acon: u g h fuck i love him so much he’s singing to me

🅱️acon: let’s talk again when its not 2am, good luck v! 🤪

 

I sigh as I stare at the messages he sent. Something as strong as ‘love’? D eveloping this soon? All that talk about soulmates too… My head feels fuzzy. Maybe I really should get some sleep. I carefully put my phone down and gaze once more at Kookie’s face. I wonder what he feels about all this…? Does he feel this conflicted? Does he not feel the same at all? Does he feel the same but is he holding back for me? I close my eyes with a soft sigh and decide to let sleep claim me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kookie is whipped uwu  
> Tae is reasonably [redacted] uwu  
> we get some backstory on Jimin uwu  
> lezget this bread!  
> enjoy!

I’m fully willing to drop out of college if it means I get to stay another night at Tae’s house. FUCK school and fuck the dorms i’m moving in with this man right here right now because I refuse to ever love anyone else ever again. Listen. Tae can cook!!!! He can't cook well, but he can cook!!!! So let’s recap here: Tae is a confident gay, a driving gay, a cooking gay and a fun loving gay. Bitch the fuck I might as well take the rest of my student refund and propose to him right now. Breakfast was delicious but now sadly I have to start getting dressed to go back to the dorm. “Honeyyyyyyyy” I whine “I don’t wanna go back, you should just keep me, please?” He shakes his head.  “You have to go back to school, you have classes to attend and… the Unity games to practice for, right?”

I sigh as I nod. “Yeah, okay. Let’s go then.” Still pouting softly, I stand by the door and watch as Tae walks over. He presses a soft kiss to my pouting lips before opening the door.  “Come on, i’ll give you more kisses when we get there.”  I smile instantly at the mention of more kisses and step outside of the house, grateful for the sweater that Tae gave me because it’s big and warm and smells like him. He takes my hand and we walk together to his car, he has to let ho to unlock the car and get inside but that’s fine. I want to hold his hand more, and cuddle him more, and kiss him more, and spend time with him more but… I don’t want to seem clingy either. That being said if he did for some reason as me to move in i sure as hell wouldn’t say no. 

The drive goes as it usually does, with kpop songs being played through toe car speakers and me loudly singing along to them, stopping to ramble on and on about how hot this idol is or what the music video for this song was. After a little under an hour I am, unfortunately, back on school grounds. Sighing I give Tae a hug and a big kiss on his cheek. “Thanks for the ride. Now then… I was promised a kiss…?” He smiles and it’s so charming I swear someone must have taken him straight from a fairytale. He cups my cheek like I've noticed he likes to do, staring me right in the eyes as he leans in and kisses me. I sigh softly as I kiss back, leaning in and letting the rest of the world fall away as I let myself be absorbed by his lips. 

When we pull away it feels like it’s over too soon, I let myself stay lost in his eyes for a little longer before sitting up and opening the door. “See you soon? Don’t forget to text me, okay? I… I really want to see more of you.” He gives me another charming smile that melts my heart once again before responding.  “I feel the same, Kookie. I'll text you once i’m back home. Stay out of trouble Bunny Boy, i’ll come visit you again soon.”  I smile at him, blowing him a kiss as I reluctantly leave his car. I stand and watch him drive away before slowly walking back to the dorms. I’m in such a good mood I swear you can almost see the hearts floating around my head.

When I enter my dorm I find Jimin, still in my room, sitting on my bed on his phone with a white paper bag next to him. The moment he hears me enter he puts his phone down and turns all his attention to me.  “How’d it go? Tell me every last detail.”  I smile “Okay so we went out to eat and he seemed to really like my outfit, and like we’re eating and talking and he’s like ‘Kim Taehyung’ so of course i’m confused and i’m like ???? lmao what- but then he says ‘your boyfriend’s name? It’s Kim Taehyung-” Jimin squeals loudly.  “No way, no way, no way.” I scream softly “I  _ know _ right?! God I don’t know how I survived him saying that.”

Jimin nods rapidly.  “Okay go on what happens next?”  I take a deep breath “I tell him that this all feels surreal and he tells me he can make it feel more surreal-” Jimin gasps.  “Shut the fuck up, no he didn’t”  I nod “HE DID!!! He came close, cupped my cheek, our eyes met and then he kissed me!!!” The two of us scream together, not loudly but also not quietly.  “No way!!! Did you kiss back?!”  “BITCH- AM I  _ GAY _ OF COURSE I KISSED BACK!!!! Omg and then I asked for another one and his lips are actual heaven thank you goodbye-” Jimin laughs a bit at that, sitting up straighter as he eagerly waits for me to keep going.

“Okay so then we went to an arcade and he was playing EXO so of course i’m loud and obnoxious because EXO is my ult don’t even at me- and I was screaming about Baekhyun because power came on but Tae was driving and apparently I was so funny that he was turning purple because you can’t laugh and drive. Then when we parked I told him about CBX but apparently he already knew because he sang  _ that _ like from Blooming Days for me.” Jimin gasps  “Noooo he didn’t, you mean-”  I nod “ the ‘can I be your boyfriend? Can I?~’ one, the one that’s towards like the end of the line that’s extra sexy for no reason? He sang that and lemme tell you is singing voice??? Deep and smooth bitch I fucking COMBUSTED.” 

“Brooooo how are you  _ actually  _ alive? Are you a ghost? There’s no way the real Jungkook survived that so who are you??”  I laugh “Bitch I died and came back because he’s too perfect okay and while I don’t deserve him i’m sure as hell gonna enjoy this while it lasts. So then anyways, right? We went to the arcade and you know how I try to beat resident evil everytime I go there?” Jimin nods and I keep talking “Well I tried again and Tae helped for a bit but then he got tired of dying and just hugged me from behind instead, watching me play and nuzzling into me and I wanted to melt in his arms but I couldn’t lose focus and lose the game. I beat it, finally, then we played DDR because it’s not an arcade date without DDR, yaknow?”

Jimin nods rapidly  “Yes exactly but also y'all gotta get a slushie or a smoothie to share too because it’s not a first date until you share a drink.”  I sit down in my desk chair as I nod my agreement. “Exactly! So after we played DDR we got a blue raspberry slushie and put two straws in it and drank it together while staring into each other’s eyes. Then we realized it was like… late as fuck so he started to drive me back but I asked to spend the night, he said yes, I met his two cats and his dog, then we cuddled and fell asleep- I fell asleep in his arms and lemme tell you his cologne is the only scent ever.” Jimin sighs dreamily. 

“God I wish I was you… i’m glad you had such a good time.”  I nod, smiling happily. “Me too, me too. He drove me back and I think I lowkey fell in love with him when he kissed me in his car but that’s irrelevant, what’s in that bag you got there-” Jimin stares at me in shock.  “Bitch, fell in love…?”  I feel my cheeks heat up as I point to the white paper bag. “”Swiggity swag, what’s in the bag?” He sighs.  “The only thing that ever comes in white paper bags, medicine, sorta. It’s my next dosage, can you…?”  I sigh softly as I stand up. “Yeah sure, you know the drill, drop your pants, give me the needle.” He gives me a sheepish smile.  “Thanks Kook, you’re the best.”  I nod “Yeah I better be the best.” 

 

~X~

 

I was about halfway home when I realized Kookie left his phone in my car. The moment I noticed I simply made a U-turn and headed back to his school. It only took 20 minutes or so but it still felt too long. I leave my car and walk to the dorms. Climbing the stairs and eventually arriving at Kookie’s room I notice that the door is open just a crack. Still, I knock on the door to let him know I’m here “Kookie?” as I knock the door opens more, opening about halfway, enough for me to see Kookie’s bed. Or rather, who’s in it. Let me just clarify that I didn’t intend for the door to open up this much, I didn’t knock that hard. It opening this much was an honest accident.

With that being said, the door swung open to reveal Jimin sitting on Kookie’s bed, his eyes shut tightly with Kookie kneeled in between his legs. I watch as Jungkook’s head snaps up, his eyes locking onto mine almost instantly, nothing else in the room matters at that moment. His eyes are panicked and honestly? I’m not sure how I feel about that.  “Taehyung, oh my god- okay, listen. I can explain this, it’s nothing, promise.”  I nod numbly, gently tossing his phone onto the bed, “You left that in my car.” With that said I turn and walk away, back to my car. Everything’s a blur as I walk, people blending in with the background as if someone smeared a bunch of paint onto canvas.

I sit in my car and just stare out the window. I’m not sure where my mind is right now but I know I can’t drive. Instead, I text Baekhyun again. He won’t have the answers, I don’t think he will, but at least he’ll be able to listen, might keep me from completely losing my mind in this car.

Me: hey, you busy?

🅱️acon: not atm, wassup?

Me: I think i just caught my boyfriend sucking dick?

🅱️acon: …

🅱️acon: waaaas it your dick?

Me: no. 

🅱️acon: 

🅱️acon: wow… 

🅱️acon: well you talked to him at least right?

🅱️acon: got his side of the story?

Me: ……

Me: no…

🅱️acon: come on v, youre not a kid, go back and talk this out

Me: okay yeah i know im an adult but the fear of him telling me exactly what i dont wanna know is pretty strong

🅱️acon: get over it bro! thats part of growing uo, just do it. Listen to shia lebouf

Me: …okay fine, i’ll go find him

🅱️acon: GO GET THAT 🅱️REAAAAAAAD

 

I sigh as I put my phone away and get ready to reluctantly leave my car when I hear a knock on my passenger side window, I look over and see Jungkook peeking in, a big frown on his face. I reach over and unlock the door and he opens it and slides into the seat next to me, closing the door behind him. The two of us sit in silence for a while before Jungkook speaks.  “He can’t handle needles… so I was doing him a favor, that’s all.”  I give him a confused look “Needles?” He nods.  “I’m not sure if you remember that asshole from last week calling Jimin the T slur or if you read the conversation I had with my friends but Jimin is trans, he stills takes testosterone, injected into his thigh but he can’t handle needles so I do it for him.”

I listen, nodding in understanding, a mix of relief and guilt flooding me, I should trust him more than this, he’s my bunny boy, he has no reason to cheat. “Wow… i’m sorry I really just jumped to conclusions there.” Jungkook chuckles softly, more to lighten the mood than anything.  “Yeah no, I probably would have too. Besides it’s not like we really talk about it. He prefers we forget it actually.”  I tilt my head “Really? Doesn’t that erase a part of his identity if you do?” Jungkook shakes his head.  “No, not at all, it’s actually kind of the opposite for chimmy.”  Visibly confused, I wait to see if he’ll explain more.

He sighs softly.  “Jimin’s the type where he always knew he was a boy. We met in kindergarten and he always dressed like the rest of the boys, hung out with us, things like that. He convinced the teachers into thinking he was a boy too because that’s just how he’d introduce himself. ‘Nice to meet you teacher! My name’s Park Jimin i’m 7 years old and mommy says i’m the cutest boy!’ just like that. So he got to use the boys room as well because no one ever bothered to check. This continued all throughout elementary school and about half of middle school. That’s when he started to become a bad boy and cause trouble but also when puberty hit and outed him.”

I cringe silently, I think I know where this is going.  “The voice wasn’t anything too weird because he always had a soft feminine voice but when it started to become more feminine well, he lost a few friends and others started seeing him differently. Then the chest happened and well… he had to cut some people out of his life because they started treating him like a girl. He hated that more than anything. Even worse once these changes started his parents started forcing him to wear dresses and blouses and skirts. To say he almost completely lost it would be an understatement. He was in such a bad place during that time.”

He pauses for a moment and the silence is almost deafening before he starts speaking again.  “But, I helped him buy men's clothes in secret and when we eventually met Yoongi he helped as well, he was the one that suggested binders. Yoongi wasn’t always exactly emotionally available back then, i think he was going through struggles of his own but still he helped alot when he could and so we helped him in return. Meeting Hobi was great for everyone, he like swooped in and took most of the weight off of everyone’s shoulders. He’d often have Jimin over at his house because my parents wouldn’t let me invite him over, because they saw him as a girl and were in denial about me being gay.”

I shake my head softly as Jungkook continues on  “he’s been through actual and hell, Jimin, but throughout it all I remember one thing scared him the most; losing himself. The changes in his body, in his relationships, they were hard enough but the fact that it felt like he was losing everything he ever way because of these changes that he has no control over? That’s what really sent him over the edge. He started working the moment he could and saved up, eventually just moved in with Hobi honestly. Hobi’s parents helped Jimin get on T and helped with top surgery. By time we started college he was in a much better place. I rambled but, yeah, Jimin likes it when we forget the few years he had to spend as a girl. Because to him he was always a boy. That girl wasn’t ever him, so we don’t bring it up, we all forget it as a group.”

I nod, understanding it all better now. “It makes sense now, thanks for explaining it.” Kookie nods.  “Thank you for understanding. Just so you know I have to stick a needle in his thigh every month so, just be aware.”  I chuckle softly. “That’s fine. I won’t overreact if I ever see it again. I know better… and again, i’m sorry for overreacting in the first place.” Kookie shakes his head.  “At least you didn’t drive off, I would have been really hurt. I don’t like talking about things like this over the phone, apparently the FBI is watching me.”  We both laugh at that and I give him a small smile. “Someone has to make sure you don’t blow up your school.” He leans in and presses a soft kiss to my lips.  “Mmm, yeah and i’m glad it’s you.”  I smile and kiss him again, longer this time. “I'm glad it’s me too.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BU  
> SAN  
> BOOOOOOOOOOOOOYS  
> uwu  
> also kookie's an idiot but we love him uwu

You know how when you throw up and everything just kinda flows out of your mouth? Well, this is why I hate language. See, I have these moments when my emotions override my logic and words come out of my mouth like i’m throwing up. So i’m sitting there in Tae’s car, we just finished kissing, again and without my consent my mouth decides to sigh and softly whisper. “I love you.” Yes! The L word!!!! We’ve been dating all of two days I can not  _ BELIEVE _ this happened to me. So naturally, moments after I said that, I did what any rational person would do. I got out of his car and ran away. I’ll just head to the library it’s fine, I've never been to the library before so I doubt Tae knows where it is and I can just hide here until I die.

I’m currently seated on the floor at the back of the library between two bookshelves that are full of books on stuff I don’t care about. I turned my phone off so Tae can’t call me and track me but I also want to text Jimin to come college my dumb gay ass. I wait there for what feels like an hour before turning on my phone, flipping on ‘do not disturb’ mode and texting Jimin. ‘Help, library, now.’ ‘Did something stupid.’ I get a reply a few seconds later. ‘I’ll be right there, where in the library are you?’ I sigh in relief knowing Jimin is coming and I text him to let him know where I am then just sit and wait. Jimin appears after a while and sighs at me.

“What’d you do this time?”  I sigh. “I fucked up?” He rolls his eyes as he sits next to me.  “Yeah no duh, but how?”  I feel my whole face heat up as I stare at Jimin, an amused look on his face as he waits for me to speak. “I… told him I loved him..?” He bursts into laughter, covering his mouth as he doubles over in his seat.  “God you are WHIPPED whipped huh? How’d he take it? Oh- wait. Noooo honey don’t tell me you ran away.”  I whine as I nod “I ran away.” Jimin snorts through his laughter before shaking his head and forcing himself to stop laughing.  “Come on, you’re gonna go either tell him again or let him know it was an accident.”

Jimin stands then grabs my hand, pulling me to my feet and dragging me out of the library. We wander around for a while, looking for the purple haired man who may or may not have stolen my heart and I use the opportunity to think through what I want to do next. I think i’ll probably tell him to forget I said it. I want to wait a bit longer before breaking out the L word. I don’t want to scare him off, I don’t want things to move too fast between us. Though strangely enough, I wouldn’t mind us growing closer faster. I’m pulled out of my thoughts when Jimin suddenly stops walking. I look up to see Jimin smirking at me and pointing over to Tae who’s only a few feet away and suddenly i’m not ready to do this anymore.

It’s not long before Taehyung notices us and walks over, pulling me into a hug the moment he’s close. I hug back. “Sorry, I didn’t mean for that to come out of my mouth. I didn’t even think to say it, the words just kinda came out of my mouth so, don’t worry about what I said, okay? Forget I said it, it’s way too soon for stuff like that.” Instead of responding he just kisses me, which i’m not gonna complain about. I kiss back happily, my eyes fluttering closed the moment our lips touch.  “Ewww~ Couples~”  I hear Jimin coo at us but I ignore him. Out of spite I kiss Tae a little longer before pulling away. 

“Do you really want me to forget it? Did you mean it?”  I’m caught off guard by the question and stumble to reply. However, the moment I open my mouth Jimin wraps an arm around my shoulder.  “He meant it! He is  _ whipped _ whipped for you. You should hear how he talks about you, even before you two started dating. He never shuts up about you, you should know, we all know your his FBI agent. He’ll call me over to his room and complain about how he can’t stop thinking about you, he spends all his free time playing Overwatch with you. We’ll be eating and suddenly ‘I wonder if Tae-tae enjoys this?’ Like  _ please _ just put a ring on him already and end my suffering.”

I turn to face Jimin “PARK JIMIN WHY WOULD YOU-” Then Taehyung laughs and have I mentioned how his laugh is the best sound in the world? Because it is. I turn to face Tae and he takes my hand, kissing the back of it before looking me in the eyes.  “Is he telling the truth, baby?”  How am I supposed to lie and say no when he calls me ‘baby’ in that deep, smooth, sexy voice of his? I nod and he smiles at me and I swear it’s the prettiest smile I've ever seen in my entire life.  “So… if you meant it, then is it okay if I say it back?”  I nod, not trusting my voice as he holds my hand in both if his, looks me straight in the eyes and speaks.

 

~X~

 

“Jeon Jungkook… I love you. I know it’s a bit soon, but I love you. I sincerely hope we can get to know each other more and more in the days to come.” It takes a while for Kookie to react but eventually he gives me the biggest, happiest bunny smile and replies.  “Yeah… I love you too, I hope we get to grow closer as well, i’m excited to get to know you better… something tells me that… that i’m not making a mistake by saying this, so I hope you prove me right.”   I smile back at him and nod. “I hope so too. I want the two of us to hang out more after this so we can get to know each other better.” Kookie nods.  “We will! Whenever i’m not busy in class or pretending to study or practicing for the Unity Games, we can hang out.”

I nod “That sounds like a plan.” I lean in and kiss him again and I can feel him smiling against my lips as he kisses back.  “Speaking of plans!”  I hear Jimin say, which causes Kookie to pull away and turn to face him.  “Wednesday classes are cancelled so the squad is going out to paint the town red, you can come with us if you want.”  I look to Kookie who seems very excited at the thought so I smile. “Sure, i’d love to come, they won’t mind?” I watch as both Jimin and Kookie shake their heads.  “Yoongi might act a little cranky but everyone else will be fine with it.”  Jimin nods in agreement.  “Don’t let Yoongi’s crankiness fool you, he’s actually the softest sweetest little kitty cat.” 

Kookie giggles.  “Don’t let Yoongi hear you call him that.”  Jimin smirks.  “I’m not gonna stand here and hide Yoongi’s cat like natural from your husband, he deserves to know that we’re friends with a human cat.”  I softly while Kookie rolls his eyes.  “Tae’s not my husband, but yes Daegu Hyung is a cat.”  I can’t help the slight surprise that shows on my face at the mention of Daegu. “Oh right, I remember you mentioning that he’s from Daegu before, right Kookie?” Kookie nods.  “Yep, born and raised. Why? You seem surprised.”  I try to shrug it off. “It’s nothing just… I was born there too, but I wasn’t really raised there.”

Kookie gives me a devilish little smile.  “Ooooh Chimmy we got two Daegu boys and two Busan boys, we might have competition now.”  Jimin chuckles and smirks at Jungkook.  “Oh? Is that so. I guess that means it’s time to decide which town is supreme.”  They both chuckle mischievously, looking at me with a glint in their eyes that only means trouble. “Woah woah, what do you guys mean?” Kookie ‘innocently’ wraps an arm around my waist.  “The group has four dialects. Chim and I proudly speak the dialect of Busan, Namjin speaks the stuff people from Seoul speak, Yoongi obviously speaks Daegu and Hobi speaks with a Jeolla dialect. Once every blue moon the six of us play paintball or lazer tag and break into groups based on our birthplace.”

Jimin nods.  “Kook and I are easy since we’re both Busan Boys™ so we’re always put on the same team, Jin and Joon get put together because they’re from the same city or whatever, something like that. Which leaves Yoonseok on a team because their the only ones without a town or city. But now with you here…”  Kookie chuckles and finishes the sentence.  “And with Busan and Daegu both being towns, we can finally have a lazer tag or paintball fight where it’s Busan vs. Daegu! And finally prove to Agust Dumbass that Busan is superior!!!”  Jimin and Jungkook highfive before yelling out. “BU-SAN BOOOOOOYS!!!” I’m not really sure how I feel about this but I can tell that the group outing I’ve agreed to will definitely be… lively.


	14. Chapter 14

The wait for Wednesday to arrive feels like waiting for eternity to pass. I spend the days in class, practicing for the Unity games, singing, playing overwatch with Tae-bae, pulling all nighters with Jimin, and STILL it takes forever for Wednesday to arrive. But at least, finally, today is Wednesday. Jimin and I eagerly wait on the steps of the main building for everyone to show up. Namjin had already picked everyone else up and was now on their way to come get us, and Tae himself texted to let me know he was about ten minutes away. I was so excited to see everyone, we hadn’t actually seen each other in so long, everyone’s always so busy. We still text and call and some of us hang out together but it’s been a while since all six of us met up.

Jimin and I are just talking casually about who in EXO we think would be the best, worst, most confident and most awkward stripper when Tae pulls up. Though neither of us really notice it at first. “No, Jimin listen. I’m telling you right Minseok would SNAP like he’d start awkward and shy but then be like ‘wait, i’m a bad bitch’ and then BOOM, he’d be one of the most confident ones.”  “I keep telling you it doesn’t count if they start off awkward, that’s why either Baekhyun or Chanyeol would be most confident but also highkey Baekhyun would be the best stripper don’t even at me-”  I groan “Okay but can we at least agree that Jongin would also be most confident.” 

“No cuz we not finna make me think about my bias stripping-”  That’s when I feel someone tap me on the shoulder and I turn to see Tae standing next to me, a small smile on his lips. “Tae-tae!!” I get up and hug him tightly as he hugs back and kisses me sweetly.  “Am I interrupting something?”  Before I can reply Jimin speaks up.  “We’re busy having a very heated discussion about who would the best, worst, most confident and most awkward stripper in EXO. See I think the top three best would be Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin, with the worst being Kyungsoo, Junmyeon and since I need a third, Yixing. The most confident ones would, without a doubt be Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Jongin- yes again, fight me, with the most awkward ones being Jongdae, Minseok and Junmyeon.”

“But Jungkook’s dumbass thinks that Minseok, Jongin and Baekhyun would be the best because ‘Chanyeol has too much natural cute’ whatever the fuck that means. To him the worst would be Junmyeon, Kyungsoo and disrespectfully, Chanyeol. With the most confident being Sehun, Minseok and Baekhyun and his top three most awkward being Chanyeol, Jongdae and Kyungsoo. But honestly I think Kook’s fuckin blind because Chanyeol BREATHES and everyone else has to take a seat because he’s so fucking confident but he really sat there and said with his whole as chest that Chanyeol would be the most awkward stripper, fuck outta here.” 

I groan “Stripping is different from performing on stage! They’re literally taking off all their clothes and idk it seems Chanyeol would not be down for exposing himself like that! Like Minseok’s a closet hoe, you can’t change my mind, Baekhyun is openly a fuckboy but a respectful fuckboy, and Jongin knows he’s the shit so highkey he’d be all for stripping. But Chanyeol would hate it!” Jimin groans loudly.  “Okay but listen right going based off of the artificial love performance and the way they humped those canes Chanyeol would definitely be a good stripper.”  I roll my eyes as I sit back down. 

“Sure Chanyeol’s crotch was in it but his heart wasn’t. Now Minseok? The way he arched his back as he humped that cane? I’m telling you, once he lets his inner hoe out it’s over for EVERYONE which is why he deserves best and most confident.” Jimin sighs.  “And Chanyeol doesn’t?”  I shake my head. “No, he does not.”  “Oooooooooooh my fucking goooooooooooooooooooooood Kook. JUST SAY YOU’RE A CHANYEOL ANTI AND GO- HONESTLY. I can not believe you can really sit there and say with your whole ass chest that Chanyeol would be a bad stripper, I thought you were an intellectual, I thought you were my Busan Bro, but here you are sending hate to Chanyeol my heart is in pieces.”

I roll my eyes. “I’m not an anti! And i’m not sending hate, i’m just stating facts-”  “The facts are that Chanyeol would be a great stripper and that’s that on that-”  I hear Tae laugh from his spot next to me and turn to face him “Honeyyyyy, who’s side are you on?” He shrugs and casually replies.  “Baekhyun’s. I texted him asking what he thought about this Chanyeol debate and he says that Chanyeol would hate having to expose himself publicly which would make it awkwardly but says he wouldn’t mind doing it for his lover and would be very confident while doing so.”  Jimin and I are quiet for a long while before Jimin finally breaks the silence. 

“Wait, back up. You  _ texted _ Baekhyun? Like, Byun Baekhyun? One of the sexiest men to ever exist?”  Tae nods.  “Yeah, we’re friends.”  I look at him in disbelief “FRIENDS!? How?” Tae hesitates before replying.  “I'm sorry but that’s confidential information that I am legally not allowed to disclose.”  Jimin rolls his eyes.  “Bullshit, you just don’t want to tell us. But i’ll accept that, it’s whatever.”  I chuckle as Jin pulls up in his light blue minivan. Namjin have two cars, this light blue minivan that used to be pink and a sleek black Acura TLX which is really their main car. The minivan is for when we have group outings. He waves to me out of the window and I stand up once more.

“Come on guys, it’s time to go paint the town.” The three of us get into the car and instantly buckle up because Jin’s the type to refuse to drive until everyone’s buckled in. “What the fuck is up fellow gays? It’s ya favorite gay brat Jungkook with is boy Chimmy and- woaah! What’s this? A new comer? Everyone meet my boyfriend Taehyung!!!!” Hobi turns around to face us and smiles brightly at Taehyung.  “Nice to meet you Taehyung! I’m Hoseok, but everyone calls me Hobi~”  Tae smiles back politely.  “Nice to meet you Hoseok, Kookie’s told me lots about you… about all of you, I look forward to getting to know you all.”

 

~X~

 

Hoseok’s smile is actually blinding and i’m worried I might actually have to pay a visit to my eye doctor after this to make sure there’s no permanent damage done to my eyes.  “Really? What’s Kookie told you about us? Do you already know all our names?”  I nod. “He tells me that you’re a dancer, not exactly famous but well known enough, often dancing in recitals or putting on shows for charity, you’ve only recently gotten started but because of your talent you blew up. Yoongi is also known by his stage name as Agust D, he’s an underground rapper who… he started writing music in highschool and started producing during college, dropped out because it was too much of a distraction from music. You’re getting ready for your first concert soon, right, Yoongi?”

Yoongi, who’s sitting next to Hoseok turns to face me and I’m more than a little caught off guard by how soft and sweet his face looks. He gives me a proud little gummy smile as he speaks, even his soft deep voice catching me off guard as he speaks.  “Yes. My first concert is two weeks from today i’m very excited. The venue is already sold out, it sold out so fast I was surprised. If all goes well i’ll be able to have a world tour as well.”  I nod. “Will everyone be going to see your first concert?” He nods.  “Yeah, they’ve all already gotten tickets, front and center so I can see them clearly and they can see me clearly, they all plan to be there. They’re probably gonna scream the loudest but that’s fine.” 

I chuckle softly. “Kookie said you don’t have a lightstick yet?” He shakes his head.  “I… wouldn’t know what I want. Jungkook’s given me a few suggestions but I’m still not too sure of anything.”  I nod “How about this, you give me three things you associate most with Agust D and i’ll see if I can come up with a design.” He goes silent as he thinks about it. There’s a long pause filled with the sound of the other ongoing conversations and the sound of the car driving before he replies.  “My piano, my passion… but… also a sense of comfort. I’m not sure if Jungkook’s shown you any of the songs, and if he has then it probably won’t make sense to you but… knowing me, and my fans also knowing parts of me, the comfort part makes sense.”  I nod, giving him a soft smile.

“I’ll see what I can draft up.” I take out my little sketchpad from the bag I took with me, it’s not often I leave the house without it. I really love art, drawing, photography, all of it. I sit and focus for a bit, drawing the base of the lightstick first and foremost. Next I draw in a grand piano, shading it in so that it looks to be a nice shade of black, I write ‘Agust D’ in a nice flowing cursive onto the piano, having to erase some of the shading to put in the name. I make sure to fix the shading once the name is added then think for a moment. It’s… a bit cliche and kind of simple but I decide to draw in flames for the passion, the piano seems it’s on fire as I draw the fire on it, no shading needed for it.

Lastly I add a few notes for the color scheme, the handle part being a deep gray with the piano itself obviously being black, ‘Agust D’ would be illuminated in white and the fire would be colored a nice shade of sunset orange. I gently tap Yoongi’s arm to show him the design. “What do you think?” He turns and takes the design from me, looking it over before smiling softly.  “Yeah… this could work, Hobi look.”  He shows it to Hoseok whose face lights up as he looks at the design.  “Oh, that’s perfect for you!”  Yoongi nods his agreement before turning back to me.  “Can I use it?”  I nod excitedly “Of course! Here i’ll take the page out for you.”

I gently take back my sketchpad and carefully rip out the design before handing it to Yoongi. “There you go.” He takes it with a small smile.  “Thank you.”  I nod and put my sketch pad back into my little carry around bag. A few moments pass with me silently staring out the window before I hear Hoseok’s voice call out to me.  “So! Taehyung, you know me and Yoongi but what about the others?”  I think for a moment. “Namjoon produces music and… correct me if i’m wrong but he owns an agency? It’s called RM Entertainment and it’s still new but there’s alot of great artist that have already joined, such as Yoongi himself. Jin, in Kookie’s words, is the mom friend, he’s not a dancer or singer but he’s an actor, right? A model too, he’s signed with Calvin Klein I believe and has been iiiiin six dramas so far? There’s rumors of him being in a musical drama soon. He’s been nominated for actor of the year.” Hobi nods and smiles. 

“All correct! Namjoon is today’s designated driver, Jin’s the one in the passenger seat.”  I nod as Jin turns around and waves at me, a small smile on his face. He’s very handsome, I understand why he’s a model.  “Nice to meet you Taehyung! I hope you’ll fit in well with us. Why don’t you tell us a bit about yourself?”  I think for a while. “Hmmm well… i’m 24 years old, I work with the government but… i’m not sure how much more I can say about that. I live alone with two cats and a dog aaand i’m a gamer. I love games.” Jin nods  “You’re Jimin’s age! Kookie’s still the group maknae.”  He points out while Jungkook looks up from his phone.  “Yes!!! Golden maknae stays winning!!! Also, Yoongi hyung Tae’s from Daegu too.”

“Oh, are you really?”  Yoongi asks as he turns to face me and I shrug a bit. “I was born there but I wasn’t really raised there.” Yoongi shrugs.  “You speak like you were raised there. Welcome to the Daegu team, I’m sure Jungkook already explained what that means.”  I chuckle and nod “Yeah, he did. Should… I be calling you ‘hyung’ by the way? Kookie already told me everyone’s ages but i’m not sure if you guys wanted honorifics.”  “Ah, I don’t care- actually don’t use honorifics with me because usually Jungkook and Jimin only call me ‘hyung’ when they want something from me or they’re whining in my ear about something.  Hobi usually doesn’t care if friends call him hyung or not, but Jin prefers it and so does Joon.” 

Before I can reply to Yoongi’s explanation Jin speaks.  “If you know I prefer it then why don’t you call me with honorifics?”  Yoongi turns in his chair  “We’re like 3 months apart. I shouldn’t have to call you with hyung all the time, I do it because I love you but don’t expect it all the time.”  “Yoongi, you little brat!”  Jin tries to sound angry as he replies but you can tell he doesn’t really mind. They have a solid friendship, I’m glad I get to hang out with them today, I hope I get to grow closer to them all. It’s a shame I can’t go support Yoongi hyung at his concert though, maybe someone else will sell their ticket and i’ll be able to buy it and go. For now, I join the casual conversation going on around me as I let Namjoon hyung drive us all to our destination. 


	15. Chapter 15

Nothing says family reunion like going to play paintball with the boys. The drive is a little long but none of us seem to mind or even really notice it. We park and instantly we all rush outside. Before we do aaaaanything else, we gotta hug. The others have probably already hugged but  I haven’t gotten  _ any  _ from any of my hyungs. The first one I hug once out of the car is Hobi who squeezes me tightly before letting go and ruffling my hair. “I’ve missed you all soooooo much!!!!” I smile as I go to hug Jin, Yoongi and Namjoon as well. “It’s been years- you all just abandoned Jimin and I in college and that’s mean.” Jin gently shakes his head.  “Don’t blame us because you two chose to go to a college far from home.” 

I pout “You say that like we had any other choice…” I hear Taehyung hesitantly speak up.  “You… didn’t have any other choice..?”  I turn to face him and shake my head. “Yeah, we’re homeless Busan boys, but it’s whatever. We both got this cool new family to replace the old sperm donor and womb bearer.” Jimin nods  “And if I get sick of living with couples I got a very nice sugar daddy who’s asked me a few times to move in with him.”  Taehyung is visibly caught off guard.  “You.. have a what-”  Jimin shrugs casually.  “A sugar daddy? He treats me nice and gives me money whenever I ask for it and in return- well…”  He smirks and looks Tae right in the eyes. “That’s confidential.”

I hear Yoongi groan loudly.  “Can we hurry up and pay for paintball so I can shoot you for saying that?” I turn to see that Jin and Namjoon have already started walking to the entrance. “H-hey!!! Hyungs!!! Wait up!” I grab Tae’s hand and rush to catch up with the others. The six of us stand around silently as Namjoon talks to the person at the front desk.  “Yes, we’ll haaaave….. Hoseok, will you be on a team or rogue?”  Hobi gives a smug little smirk as he replies.  “Rogue.”  Namjoon nods and turns back to the receptionist.  “Four teams, so we’ll need four colors.”  the receptionist nods. 

“Alright then, if you guys could give me your team names and colors then we can start getting you guys ready for the arena.”  I turn to Jimin and smirk “We’ll be the Busan Boyz spelled with a ‘Z’ and of course we’ll be blue.” Jimin smirks in response, nodding in satisfaction as Yoongi rolls his eyes.  “Taehyung and I will be the Daegu Dangers, make us red.”  I watch as Yoongi gives Tae a small smile and Tae seems to relax at the small gesture, I guess he’s really nervous about all this. I hope he’s able to relax as the day goes on. Hobi pipes up then.  “I’ll be known as the Sunshine Shooter and I want my color to be yellow.”   Jin softly shakes his head.  “We’ll be the Handsomes and our color will be pink”

The receptionist writes this all down before nodding  “Okay, right so if you’ll just follow me we’ll get you all suited up and then released into the arena.”  We follow them to an area that has the armor that we’ll be wearing into battle. It takes a small while of trying on the different sizes and doing our best to get the right fits but once we’re all suited up we’re split up into our groups and given paint guns. The four groups enter at four different points and its go time. “Okay, remember, leave the Daegu Dangers for last, take out Handsomes and the Sunshine Shooter first and foremost.” I whisper to Jimin who nods.

“Stay safe out there Kook, the Sunshine Shooter is a killing machine.”  I nod and we do our secret handshake before splitting up. I go to hide behind a pillar of tires, taking note of where Jimin went. The only indicator of our teams is the colored band on our helmets, which means you have only a split second to decide if its friend or foe before either firing or being shot at. I peek out over the tires and see a band of pink duck down behind something, I smirk. Too easy. I hesitantly take a look around before leaving my cover and silently running to hide behind what seems to be some scrap metal taken straight from a trash heap.

I look to where I last saw the pink stripe and see it peek out again, it’s Namjoon. This is REALLY too easy I’m boutta get my first kill it’s lit. I smirk and look around again, being sure not to get too careless, no ones shot yet, nothing’s happened yet. Taking a chance I quickly run out from behind my cover and run over to Namjoon shooting off three shots as I run before sliding behind cover again. I check myself, completely clean, perfect, Namjoon on the other hand didn’t survive the attack. Fumbling to get into position to fire he slipped and caught himself just in time to be hit with all three paint pellets. He sighs in defeat as he hangs his head, I got first blood. 

With first blood having been spilled the battlefield comes to life. The other five still in the game start to rush around and fire off shots as Namjoon escorts himself out, talking the walk of shame straight through the field. I spring into action as well, running to a different cover and trying to shoot at one of the Daegu Dangers. I miss and only have a few seconds to dodge before a red paint pellet flies right past me. I just  _ barely _ dodged that, I need to be more careful. I can’t let the Busan Boys lose this war. I take cover to think of my next plan of action, peeking out when I hear a loud gasp, Jin’s been taken out, a bright yellow splotch of paint on his chest where he’d been shot. The Sunshine Shooter…. I knew he was dangerous.

Hobi Hyung plays mercilessly. He’s the type that’s so cocky he barely takes cover, staying out in the open for the most part as he fires off, quickly dodging out of the way, it’s unfair. I watch Hobi laugh as Jin leaves the arena, only distracted for half a second before raising his guard again and crouching low defensively, he HAS to be the next one down. I see Jimin’s blue band peek up, he’s planning to make a movie. I silently wish him luck as I watch him strike but it seems the Sunshine Shooter has already spotted him and fires off a warning shot. It’s just Hobi alone, surely either one of the Busan Boys or Daegu Dangers will take him down. I see Yoongi peek his head up, making direct eye contact with me. It’s time for a temporary truce. 

 

~X~ 

 

I was grateful for the fact that Yoongi gave me a very quick rundown of how they play paintball before we went out there. I followed his advice and simply laid low as everyone else took out everyone else. Currently me, Yoongi hyung, the Busan Boys and Hobi hyung left, and according to Yoongi hyung, we were supposed to temporarily worth with the Busan Boys to take down Hobi hyung. Which was fine by me. I peek out of my hiding spot and level my gun at Hoseok, focusing, he’s currently distracted by Kookie who’s running back and forth between cover while screaming “BUSAAAAAAN!” I try not to get distracted by how cute  _ my _ Bunny boy is, I wish he was wearing cute little bunny ears and-

I shake my head. Focus Taehyung, this is war. I focus my eyes back onto Hoseok, making sure everything is properly lined up before taking the shot. It nails him in the back and he gasps, twirling around and getting to revenge shoot and take me out as well based on their ‘last dying breath’ rules. It’s a rule that basically says you have 15 seconds to shoot someone else before you’re dead for real. Before Hobi can take the shot he gets hit with three more paintballs and I look to see Jungkook standing proudly behind him.  “Boom! Headshot, stay away from my boyfriend you savage.”  Hoseok hyung sighs and leaves the arena.

It’s just the four of us now. Instantly the four of us scatter to take better cover before waiting. It’s deadly silent, no one moves. I catch glimpses of Yoongi from my spot, he’s looking across the arena at the Busan Boys. I take a deep breath and peek around too, looking for one of the Busan Boys. The moment I see one of them, it's on sight. No second chances, straight up headshot. I ready my gun, already ready to shoot at even the slightest movement. I just need to see a small bit of blue, just a bit. I lie in wait, waiting for one of them to move. Everyone’s being very careful, this is the real battle. I see someone dash out from behind their cover to a different one.

There, blue. I instantly rise up and fire off two quick shots. I watch as he dramatically falls to the floor, red paint splattering his helmet and his shoulder. I hear Jungkook gasp. “No!!! Jimin!!! !You Daegu Dangers will pay for this!!”  Yoongi chuckles from his spot as I smirk at Jimin’s ‘collapsed’ form. He’s even trying not to breathe, it’s hilarious. Yoongi pops up for half a second to try and fire at Jungkook who faked out like he was gonna leave his cover to the left but went right instead. There’s one resounding thud as the paintball hits and Yoongi dramatically collapses to his knees. He turns to where i’m hiding and dramatically whispers.  “It’s up to you now... rookie.”  Before falling over, ‘dead’.

It’s just me and Kookie now, my precious bunny boy…. Sorry Kookie, I have to kill you. He rushes out of his cover to fire at me and I drop down, firing at him from behind my cover only to peek up and see that he’s already hidden again. He’s fast, but I have better precision. I just need to see him for a second, and it’s over. I lean out of my cover a bit as Jungkook starts to run for cover, I run as well, keeping a good distance from him as I lock on and start firing. My eyes and my gun stay locked on him as I fire, compared to me Jungkook’s firing seems sloppy.

Even so, he still manages to hit me, but I also manage to hit him. We stop and stare at each other. We’ve both gotten each other in the chest, but whose shot landed first? We have to break the tie. Looking each other straight in the eyes we raise our guns. This is it, this will decide if Busan or Daegu is better, this will let us know who wins the match. “Old west style?” I suggest and he nods. We both turn so that our backs are together. “One.” We both take a step forward. “Two…. three…. four….. five.” With each number, we both take another step away, up until we get to ten, then we freeze. I take a deep breath. “One, two… draw!” We both turn to face each other, guns drawn.

I feel a paintball hit my chest and I smile. I didn’t take the shot, I couldn’t shoot my bunny boy. “Good game.” I let myself dramatically fall to the floor as I die. Only to comeback moments later when Jimin and Yoongi get up off the ground. “BU-SAN BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYS.” Jimin and Jungkook scream together as they hug tightly, laughing. Yoongi gives me a hand to help me up, patting me on the back.  “You did your best, we’ll get them next time.”  I nod, though we all know I pretty much forfeited. The four of us leave the arena and get out of the paintball gear, everyone all smiles and laughs.

We walk together back to the minivan and we’re driven off once more to an unknown destination. Jungkook leans on me in the car, nuzzling into my shoulder.  “Tae-bae~ I love you, you didn’t shoot at me…”  I roll my eyes and gently kiss his forehead. “How could I ever shoot my precious bunny boy?” He smiles at me and leans up for a kiss, I gladly comply, leaning in to kiss him, lingering for a while before pulling away.  “Can this precious bunny boy come spend the night with you after this?”  I smile. “Of course you can, we can cuddle all night long.”  “Funny, that’s a weird way of pronouncing fuck.”  Jimin interrupts and Kookie rolls his eyes.

“Chimmy leave my sex life alone.”  “I literally got you a masturbation starter kit, if it wasn’t for me you’d still only-”  “Jimin don’t make me come back there and beat your ass.” Yoongi interrupts and I laugh at the interaction.  “Okay well just saying, Taehyung, Kookie’s gonna want more than a butt plug soon enough-”  Yoongi reaches back and gently slaps Jimin to shut him up, earning a few giggles from the younger and an annoyed glare from the elder. “Jimin, I agree with Kookie, I believe you should leave his sex life alone.” Jimin nods with a smirk, turning to look out the window. I wrap an arm around Kookies wait and pull him closer to me. Jimin didn’t have to tell me about the ‘beginners kit’ he got Kookie, because I had already heard him use it and maybe, I've even see what it is he likes. For now, I silently nuzzle into Jungkook, and enjoy the car ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive never even set foot in a paintball arena please forgive me, i did my best based on what i've gathered from google.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo

So to recap, Jimin and I had been in college living on campus for 4 years now, both Hobi and Yoongi used to go to college here but Yoongi dropped out in our freshman year and Hobi graduated in our sophomore year. We’ve been in campus just the two of us for two years, we used to go out all the time! But with Hobi and Yoongi hyung’s money. It’s been two years since Jimin and I had gone anywhere special, even for our birthdays we were so tired we said fuck it and just ordered extra pizza. So the fact that today, me, Jimin, Namjoon, Jin, Hobi, Yoongi and my boyfriend Tae are all going to one of the BEST Korean barbecue places I've ever been to in my life made me just a little emotional.

The moment I saw that big bright neon sign I felt my heart swell up with joy, sitting up straight I press myself to the window. “No way no way no way oh my god really??? Really? I LOVE THIS PLACE hyungs- hyungs we’re really going there? No way- ugh I wish I had known I would have bought my golden chopsticks.” Jin chuckles at my reaction. “Yes yes, we’re going there, calm down. Joonie and I figured since it’s been so long since we all hung out like this it’d be a good idea to go to everyone’s favorite-” “Yes yes yes yes yes oh my god i’m gonna cry this is beautiful I have been blessed, i’m gonna order everything-” “Hey! I was talking you brat!”

I pout but nod “Sorry Jin hyung…” Taehyung chuckles softly as he wraps his arms around me and pulls me back down into my seat. “Calm down Baby Bunny.” He whispers into my ear and sends chills down my spine, I cuddle into him. “But Tae-bae it’s been like a decade since I've been to this place…” He gently kisses my pouty lips before speaking again. “If you like it that much, i’ll take you on our next date, i’ll treat you to all you can eat.” I sigh as I stare into his eyes. “You just said the magic words. I’ll love you forever just because you said that.” “Oh my god why didn’t I bring my headphones? I knew I’d be surrounded by couples- ugh. This isn’t fair, i’m a good boy don’t torment me like this Kook.”

Jimin complains from his spot next to me and I smirk “Don’t be jealous~ you’ll find someone one day.” Jimin rolls his eyes so hard i’m afraid they might actually pop out of his head and stares out the window. I feel bad for him sometimes, I wish he’d let himself find someone. It’s not long before we reach the restaurant, i’m so excited to be here, I want to hug the building, is that weird? The seven of us leave the car and enter the restaurant together, all the while I’m rambling on and on about all the food I want to eat that I’ve missed over the years. It doesn’t take long for us to get seated but whether that’s because we have Yoongi with us or because the place really did have seating for us is unknown to me.

It happens sometimes, Yoongi hyung tells us about it. Every now and then he’ll go out, someone will recognize him and he’ll get seated faster or secret little discounts. Sometimes people will tax him more because he’s a rising rapper, it all depends. We sit and I stare intensely at the menu, looking at all the options and trying to decide what I want. “Don’t get anything too expensive, if it’s too much I’ll make you pay for yourself.” I start to whine at Jin and Taehyung chuckles softly. “I’ll pay for him if he gets too out of hand.” I sigh “You just keep stealing my heart today Tae-tae, first you refuse to kill me and now you’re even buying me food I don’t deserve.”

He gently shakes his head. “You deserve the whole world.” I smile at him and I would kiss him too but I don’t want to be too annoyingly romantic in front of Jimin. Though I really wanna kiss him. Again and again and again- anyways maybe i’ll get some some chicken, have them open up the grill so I can grill it at the table. Conversation starts up once everyone knows what they want. It’s all just catching up really, talking about how things have been and how we’ve been. Of course everyone also had a thousand and one questions for Taehyung, some of them about himself, some about his job, some about meeting me.

It gets to the topic of ‘how’d you two meet?’ and I shamelessly answer before Tae can try and come up with a lie. “Oh he’s the FBI man that watches me through my webcam. Remember that day I was in the group chat talking about the asshole that called me a faggot and Jimin the T slur? Well, after I got in trouble a few smaller things happened that weren’t worth mentioning but still I was really upset and wanted to shower but there was only cold water so instead I broke down and cried.” “Jimin’s on campus with you why didn’t you text him to come get you?”Yoongi asks and I shake my head.

“I wanted to, but he was busy at the moment so I decided to leave him alone. Instead I was like...yooo if there’s an FBI agent really watching me, can you come cuddle me? And apparently there was really an FBI agent watching me and he came and cuddled me and not long after that we started dating.” Everyone nods in understanding while I hug onto Tae’s arm. “That reminds me! Hobi Hyung, how’d you finally propose to Yoongi? Tell us all the details.” He smiles brightly as he sits up straighter in his seat. “You guys really wanna know?” I nod excitedly as the others mutter out a ‘yeah’ or ‘tell us’ and Hobi hyung giggles a small bit.

“Well, he had locked himself in the studio again, so I made him his favorite food to coax him out, which took a while. But I got him out! We sat and we ate together, we talked and I kept telling him how much I love him and how much he means to me. I told him that he meant the world to me and that I’d do anything for him and he told me that he loved me so much and that dating me was the best decision he’d ever made. So then I asked him if he was sure, and he was confused at first before replying that of course he was sure so I take both of his hands in mine, look him in the eyes and say ‘don’t you think saying ‘yes’ to marrying me would be the best decision you ever made?’” The whole table erupts into a chorus of ‘awww’ and Hobi smiles before continuing.

“So he stares at me, stunned, before softly whispering ‘Hoseok…’ and I just smile, letting go of his hands to get the ring and I present it to him and he just shakes his head. ‘Hoseok don’t oh my god.’ I continued anyways, looking him in the eyes again as I asked him.. ‘Min Yoongi… the love of my life, my precious..precious Yoongi, will you spend the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me?’ He teared up and looked away from me before speaking. ‘Fuck… Hobi you… yes, of course i’ll marry you just-’ he stopped talking after that. I’m not saying he was crying but… his hand was shaking as I put the ring on his finger. We hugged and kissed of course and Yoongi said alot of sweet things that melted my heart and I said cute things to him as well and it was nice and soft and sweet.”

By time Hobi finishes the story Yoongi is blushing deeply while staring at the alcohol section of the menu while the rest of us coo over the story. “So Yoongi Hyung where’s the ring? Show us!!!” Yoongi blatantly ignores me as he continues to stare at the menu. “I think i’ll get a big bottle of wine, we can share.” Yoongi mumbles and Hobi rolls his eyes, grabbing Yoongi’s hand and showing off the ring. I’m speechless when I see the ring, surely it costs more money then i’ll ever even see in my whole life, and it’s stunning. How is the ring prettier than i’ll ever hope to be? “It’s so beautiful…” I whisper as Jin speaks up from where he’s sitting. “It really suits the both of you…”

 

~X~

 

“How does it suit both of them?” I ask, looking over at Jin curiously. He smiles softly before replying. “The silver part reminds me of the moon and… once you get to know Yoongi a bit more, he’ll remind you of the moon as well, but the leafy designs remind me of the sun because the sun helps everything grow. Hoseok has a very sunny personality, so the ring seems to be a mixture of them both.” I nod. “That makes sense, thanks for explaining it Jin hyung!” I smile at him before turning my attention to Jungkook who keeps poking at Yoongi’s hand. “Pssst Yoongi hyung you should get soju to share with everyone instead of wine.”

“Pssst Jungkook, no.” Jungkook whines “But Tae-tae wants soju, right babe?” He clings onto my arm as he pouts at Yoongi and I chuckle. “I have to drive home later, I can’t drink.” Kookie perks up “Right! I forgot about that, can I spend the night with you again?” I stop to think about it, did I go food shopping? Do I have enough food to feed him for a night and then myself for the rest of the week? Do I feel like going food shopping again? I have enough food right now, so I don’t see the harm in it, I nod. “Sure, you can come over. I don;t mind. Just don’t skip your classes tomorrow or anything.” He smiles rightly and hugs me tightly.

“Thank you Tae-bae~” Not long after that the waiter arrives and takes our orders, true to his word Yoongi orders a big bottle of wine to share with the table and part of me regrets that I have to drive home later today. Jin must pick up on this or something because when the waiter leaves he leans over and gently taps me. “Joonie and I won’t be drinking tonight because we have important business to attend to tomorrow, so if you want you can drink and I can drive you and Kookie to your house for you?” I stop to think about it for a moment before replying.

“What about my car?” He smiles softly at me. “I’ll drive your car to your house while Joonie follows in our car, after I drop you two off I’ll park your car and then Joonie will drive everyone home in our car.” I smile at him and nod “Then… yes, i’d appreciate that.” The conversation that follows between the seven of us is pleasant. I’m not used to hanging out with so many people at once but it’s refreshing and I like it, they’re all good people. I see why Hobi is Jungkook’s favorite hyung but I also notice that Jimin is very attached to Yoongi and I wonder if Yoongi is Jimin’s favorite hyung. Naturally, once food arrives conversation slows down.

Everyone’s busy stuffing their faces with food, only talking occasionally to talk about how good the food is. It seems like Jungkook and Jin are silently having a competition to see who can cram the most food in their mouth all at once without choking. I think Jin is winning, but I wish they’d slow down. Conversation kicks up once again once the initial rush to eat is over, everyone’s closer to getting full but not exactly there yet. The conversation is light and casual, filled with stories and corny dad jokes that always get a smile out of me. The wine had already arrived and we had all already received a glass. Everyone but Namjoon and Jin of course.

I can confidently say that I had a pleasant little buzz going on by time I had had enough to eat. I had stopped talking, not because I didn’t want to or because I was uncomfortable or anything, but because I wanted to listen. I find that you learn more about people by just silently listening and observing. Jungkook and Jimin really do have a solid friendship, babbling about events using vague details, sharing memories only they know. Jin and Namjoon are having fun talking with Jimin and Kookie when they aren’t busy getting off topic. Yoongi seems content to silently sip his wine, smiling as he listens to the others. As for Hobi hyung, he’s very talkative.

He listens alot too though, if it wasn’t for him everyone would likely be off in a world of their own. He listens and talks and keeps everyone from splitting off. He keeps gently encouraging Yoongi to talk and asking of i’m comfortable, if i’m okay, and I just give him my crooked smile and nod, reassuring him that i’m okay. I’m contented as I listen to everyone talk and I laugh along with everyone to the jokes and the stories being told. I love this feeling, the feeling of belonging to a group and the feeling of being accepted. That pleasant feeling, amplified by the nice pleasant warm feeling of being just a little drunk, the warmth in my belly. I genuinely hope this night never ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sope engagement ring~ https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6c/ef/92/6cef9276d0540f1db6f27fb24c24aad8.jpg


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i got WAAAAAAY carried away but yaknow its fine...  
> extra long chapter FOR THE WIN!!!!
> 
> there's some nsfw ahead, if you want to skip it, it starts in Tae's POV with the line "I'm eager to see him..." and ends at "That was amazing..." which is also just the last paragraph of the chappy.

The ride back from the restaurant feels slow. It’s easier, driving wise, to drop off Taehyung, Jimin and I before taking everyone else home so currently we’re en route back to the college campus. We ride mostly in silence, with only the radio on. No one really has much to talk about so we’re all off in our own words doing whatever. Jimin and I were playing a game together on our phones, it’s this cool little pvp match three game. We’re both good at it, sadly I can’t say whos better than who because we both have different characters that charge up our matches. I’m cuddled up in Tae-bae’s arms, he’s just gazing out the window while playing in my hair. Yoongi’s broken the seat belt rule in favor of sitting in Hobi’s lap.

He’s probably asleep in Hobi’s lap actually, and I can tell that Hobi is holding him securely in his lap as if Yoongi hyung is a fragile but precious gem and Hobi is his protector. I’ve always admired and envied what they have. It seems so perfect, so ideal. They still fight from time to time I know that much, but it ever lasts long and they always make up and talk it through, nothing bad is ever said between them when they fight, I've always wanted that. Maybe with Taehyung, I’ll finally have that. Jin hyung is softly singing along to the songs that play through the car radio, while Namjoon drives, a small smile on his lips as he listens to Jin sing. This is perfect, I missed the days when we could hang out just like this all the time.

Though the ride feels slow, we get to the college campus faster than what i’d prefer. Me, Jimin, Tae-bae and Jin hyung get out of the van. I give Jimin a tight hug and say bye to Namjoon hyung, Hobi hyung and the sleeping Yoongi before walking over to Tae’s car with Jin. “Chimmy..my bro. I’ll see you tomorrow dude.” He nods and we sloppily do our secret handshake before hugging once more. I wave as he walks towards the campus dorms, turning around just as Jin gets into the driver’s seat of Tae’s car. “Not that I think I need to say it but please drive carefully, this car…. Was expensive.” Tae says softly as he gets into the backseat of the car with me. The moment we’re both seated I go back to snuggling into his chest.

“There’s no need to worry Tae-bae, Jin hyung is a great driver, right Jin hyung?” Jin nods “Yep! No need to worry, just tell me how to get there and i’ll make sure we get there safely.” Tae nods and goes silent for a moment before shaking his head “Right, uhm, drive straight down the road, i’ll tell you when to turn.” Jin nods once more and pulls out of the parking spot, driving off as instructed, Namjoon following not too far behind in the van. During the ride Tae and I cuddle and kiss from time to time while EXO plays through the car speakers. Every now and then Tae will call out a direction and Jin will slow down a bit so he can make the turn.

We make it to Tae’s house without any incidents, Jin pulls into the driveway while looking at Tae’s house in awe. “You have such a nice house Taehyung! I’m almost jealous.” Tae smiles softly as he thanks Jin, we all get out of the car and I watch as Jin gives Tae his keys back before hugging him tightly. “I hope you had a great time with us Taehyung, I look forward to seeing you join our group activities more from now on.” Tae seems surprised for a few moments before smiling brightly “I-I did! I had a wonderful time, thank you so much, I hope i’ll be invited to more group activities form now on.” Jin smiles and gently pats his shoulder “Of course you’ll be invited more, take care Taehyung.”

Jin gives me a big hug that I eagerly return before he ruffles my hair. “Stay out of trouble you little brat, I love you, you know?” I nod “Love you too Jin hyung, i’ll keep Jimin out of trouble.” He rolls his eyes as I grin and walks over to his van, disappearing into the passenger seat. I watch Namjoon drive off with the rest of my hyungs and wave them off, missing them already as I watch the van disappear into the night. “Baby bunny? Come on, it’s getting chilly.” I nod “Yeah, i’m on my way now.” I turn and follow Tae into the house, plopping down onto his couch. “Tae-baaaaae, gimmie your clothes! I’m stealing your clothes.” He rolls his eyes “Will you be showering this time.” I giggle.

“Not unless it’s with yoooou~” He chuckles and gently shakes his head. “I showered earlier.” I nod. “I’ll shower tomorrow, i’ll be okay for tonight. Gimmie clothes to sleep in, I want your clothes. They better smell like you this time.” He chuckles and I fall deeper in love with him when he does. “Okay, okay. Give me a moment.” He walks into his room to look for clothes, while he does I check my phone. I have a bunch of texts from Jimin. The texts read: ‘I forgot to tell you this before you left’ ‘but like’ ‘GET THAT DICK KOOKIIIIIIIIIIIIE’ I try my hardest not to block him on the spot.

I leave him on read and settle into Tae’s couch. My mind wanders as I wait and I can only blame Jimin for the thoughts that fill my mind. The toys he had gotten me, his constant teasing, his texts. So what if I accidentally moaned Tae’s name once while jerking it? Or if I pretended one of the toys was Tae’s… that doesn’t mean i’m ready to sleep with him yet. Nope, not at all. That ain’t it. Chief called in and told me himself, that that ain’t it. I definitely don’t want to sleep with Tae. Not right now anyways, but well… we would be alone all night. I mean if Tae asked me to sit on his dick what am I gonna do? Say no? Yeet, fuck that. If he asks I guess i’ll have no choice but to sleep with him, but you know, i’m not saying that because I want to sleep with him or anything.

I’m snapped out of my thoughts when Tae hands me a set of clothes and I stand and change into them. I notice that Tae’s already change and for some reason i’m just a little disappointed that I didn’t get to see him change. I sit back down once i’ve changed, having folded my clothes up neatly and put them down next to the couch. Tae and I silently cuddle for a bit, not even bothering to turn on the tv, just cuddling. I turn in his lap to kiss him, and he kisses back, gently cupping my cheek as always. I love this man. I remember earlier how all I wanted to do was kiss him, finally, we were alone and I could kiss him as much as I wanted. We kiss, and pull away, only to kiss again, and again, and again.

Each kiss seems to last longer than the last, each kiss seems to get more intense than the last one. It’s just lips on lips, but it still feels so electric, and I want more. I want more, I want to kiss him forever, I want to feel his lips on mine, I want to feel his lips… I want more. I want more of him, is it okay to ask for more? Can I have more? I want more, I hesitantly part my lips and lick at his. Only a second passes but it feels like forever before he parts his lips, his tongue instantly invading my mouth. It feels almost electric, it’s been way too long since i’ve been with someone like this.

Our tongues mingle for as long as our lungs can allow it, we pull away only when it starts to burn and even then it’s reluctant. A trail of saliva connects us as I lean my forehead against his, panting hard. I want him. Is it okay to want him? Am I moving too fast? The moment we catch our breath we kiss again, the slight sweet taste of wine on his tongue mixed with the faint taste of Japchae… I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling myself as close to him as possible. I want him, his free hand rests on my hip and the warmth of his hand feels almost exaggerated. I want him, can I have him? I can’t think straight, desire making my mind cloudy, or is it something else?

No, it’s just my desire, burning hot desire making my head swim, I want him, I want to drown on him. I want more of his lips, his tongue, his hands, his touch. I want him. I want him so bad. Can I ask for more? Hesitantly I gently grind into him, careful not to break the kiss even if we’ll need to break soon for air anyways. When we do break, I stop, waiting until we kiss again before grinding against him again, more sure this time. When he makes no move to stop me, I keep at it. I want him, i’m sure of it. I think? No. Yes. I want him. I love him, so I want him. I lose myself in his kiss, in the feeling of friction between us. Why is my mind so foggy? I don’t know. What I do know is, I want him. I want him so much, i’m sure of it. I want him, I want this, I want him, I do…

 

~X~

 

The desire rising up inside of me reaches a fever pitch as Jungkook grinds his hips into mine. I can feel his excitement rubbing against me. I want him, I do, but my mind is nowhere near clear. Both alcohol and desire swirling around in my head make it hard for me to know if I _really_ want this or not. I mean, I’ve thought about it while sober yes, and I know I want it while sober, but I can’t say the same for Jungkook. As much as it pains me, I pull away. “Wait, Kookie, we can’t…” He whines loudly. “Hhhhhhhhh whyyyy?” He pouts at me, obviously disappointed, maybe even a little hurt. I gently kiss his pouting lips. “We’re not sober. Are you sure you want this?”

He sits back, crossing his arms as he pouts at me. “Of course I….” He sighs. “I’m not sure… my head is fuzzy…. Point taken I guess… but. What do I- hhhhhhh. I’m still…” I nod. “Yeah…. You can take care of it if you need to.” He moves out of my lap and sits next to me on the couch. “What about you? You’re all worked up too.” I roll my eyes. “I’ll handle it.” He hesitates a bit before speaking. “Will you watch me?” I shrug “Do you want me to?” He chuckles “You’ve seen me do it before, the last time too, i’m sure you heard me, this will be no different.” I shrug “If you’re sure.” I stand and start to head to my room, he stands up as well and grabs my hand.

“W-wait… Tae-bae… can I watch you…? I.. I wanna see it.” I try to think on whether or not I want him to watch me, it’s not like I have any problems with showing him, but it’s a first, do I want it to happen like this? I think back to the last time I caught Kookie masturbating, legs spread wide as he teased his hole with one of the toys Jimin must have gotten, the sound of my name as it fell from his lips in the form of a moan. I remember how I wanted so badly to be there with him, fill him with something bigger than a finger or a toy. I decide, maybe on a whim, that I don’t mind him watching.

I feel myself smirk before I even fully realize i’m smirking “Sure, you can watch.” Something flashes in his eyes for a moment. Excitement? Lust? I’m not sure. I pull him into my room and the two of us sit in my bed. “Soooo… how are we gonna do this?” I turn to face him and gently turn him so that he’s facing me before leaning in and kissing him. Our lips only meet for a few moments before my tongue once again finds it way into his mouth. Both my hands are busy in my lap as I pull out my cock, already half hard from just kissing and grinding, and start stroking myself.

 

I’m eager to see him, I want to see my Baby bunny stroke himself right in front of me, just for me. I want to hear him moan out my name, straight from his lips to my ears. I want to watch as he grows more and more desperate, I want to hear him whine. I also want to be the cause of all those noises, I want to see him squirm beneath me, but right now isn’t the time. I want to be able to remember that clearly, I want that decision to be made with a clear mind. Kookie eventually breaks kiss for air and I can see his cheeks are flushed red as he lets out a soft little moan. Seems he’s taken the hint and has started stroking himself as well.

He seems so shy now, usually through his webcam he’s pretty shameless, but right now he seems shy, almost hesitant. His eyes are focused on my crotch and I can’t help but smirk a bit at that, making a point to tease him by removing my hand from my member, slowly dragging my pointer finger down from the tip to the base. _This could be in you one day_. I think to myself as I watch him gulp, his hand trembling a bit as he picks up the pace. “Do it like you do in your dorm. Really get into it, tease your nipples and everything, I want to watch you fall apart.” My voice comes out low and deep and I love the way it makes Kookie shudder when he hears it.

Obediently, he pushes his shirt up with his free hand and plays with his nipples, moaning a little more now as he gives into pleasure. I watch him like a predator watches their prey, my eyes scanning every part of his exposed skin. I sigh in pleasure as I continue to stroke myself, watching as the tip of Kookie’s cock starts to leak out precum. My body feels too hot, watching him face to face like this is too hot. I stop for a moment to remove my shirt and shorts, leaving myself in only my boxers. “Look at you, all excited and hard for me, does it feel good baby? Tell me it feels good.”

He lets out a whiny sounding moan as his head rolls back briefly, he picks his head back up to keep watching me, voice trembling as he speaks, “It’s good i-it’s good. It’s s-so good. I wish it was your hand, I wish you’d touch me.” It takes a tremendous amount of willpower to keep my hands to myself, a low moan falls from my lips as I watch him. “You’re nipples are sensitive, aren’t they? Would it feel good if I touched them for you?” Unable to verbally respond he merely nods, I can tell by the way his hand keeps stuttering that he’s getting close, which is a shame, I had hoped to see more. I got so caught up in watching him I had barely really taken care of myself.

“Are you gonna come soon baby? Are you feeling that good? Does watching me make you that horny?” He moans in response, nodding as he tries to force himself to keep his eyes trained on me. I’m mesmerized by him, I want to reach out and bring him to his orgasm, I want to be the one to cause it. I don’t want to break my own rule, I don’t want to go back on my word. But the way Kookie is whining and moaning, just barely hanging on as he brings himself closer to orgasm, I can’t sit and watch any longer. “Baby… do you want me to do it for you?” He nods rapidly. “Please, please. Tae-tae, please- I can’t.” Without any further hesitation I abandon my own needy member and turn my full attention to Jungkook.

I pull him a little closer before firmly wrapping my hand around his dick, he gasps out a moan and all but melts in my hand. He closes his eyes as I take over, stroking his cock and teasing the tip with my thumb, my other hand having found itself on Kookie’s waist, gently stroking the flesh there. His moans sound amazing, he sounded great even just through the screen but hearing him moan out and whine out my name in real life is ten times better. His skin is so soft and part of me is tempted to lick him. I notice that only one of his hands is still on his chest, he must be propped up on the other. Just a little taste… I lean in and lick at his nipple.

“Fuck! Tae- Tae please- please, I-” Whatever Kookie was trying to say instantly gets swallowed up by his moans. His hand falls away from his chest and that’s the last I see of him before closing my eyes and instead focus on sucking on his nipple. He really is sensitive here, he was already close to losing it just by me touching his dick, but now with my tongue on just one of his nipples, his whole body is trembling with pleasure. It only takes a few more moments before Kookie tenses up, moaning out loudly as he comes, cum shooting out of his cock and splattering against my chin. I sit up as I stroke him through his orgasm, watching his face and trying to burn that image of bliss into my memory.

After a few more spurts of cum shoot out and hit Kookie’s chest he reaches a hand out to gently push my hand away. Breathless, he turns to me and asks “Can I finish you off?” I nod, not even giving the question the thought it deserves. I want to see what he has planned. He sits up straighter before kneeling in front of me. My cock twitches in excitement just thinking of what’s to come next. As I thought, he lowers his head and I watch as my cock disappears into that pretty mouth of his. I groan in pleasure at the feeling. I’ve always been weak to oral, and after the sight I just saw, there was no way i’d last long like this. Especially not since Jungkook knows what he’s doing.

He takes as much of my cock into his mouth as he comfortably can before tightening his lips around my shaft and sucking, dragging up slowly, his tongue rubbing the underside on his way up. With only the tip left in his mouth he pauses for a moment to lick at the slip, probably tasting the precum licking out, before going down again. “Fuck, yeah baby, like that, just like that.” I moan, a low deep moan, as Kookie works magic on my dick. I want to watch him as he swallows my cock, but I also want to close my eyes and enjoy the feeling. I decide to watch him for now, he keeps a steady pace as he sucks me off, earning moans and groans from me.

His tongue is magic, his mouth is amazing. “Mmm baby, can you fit all of me in your mouth?” I didn’t want to tell him that I was starting to get close, I just wanted to see how good he was at deep throating since he was apparently very good at sucking. Without any hint of hesitation Kookie takes my entire cock into his mouth, right up to the base, growing still for a moment before sucking, just like that. I all but lose my mind as I watch my dick disappear into his mouth, only to reappear for a few moments while he teases the tip, before disappearing into his mouth once more. His lips feel extra soft, I can’t take much more of this. I close my eyes and lean back, enjoying the sensation.

“Watch out baby, i’ll come soon.” I warn, my voice only a whisper as I give into pleasure completely. My right hand comes to rest on top of Jungkook’s head, just a little longer, a little more. I can hear myself whining softly as I get closer to the edge. It’s when he pulls up to tease my tip again, that’s what finally sends me over the edge. I cum without warning, groaning loudly as Kookie milks me, his tongue lapping at my slit until i’m completely empty. I’m panting softly as he pulls away, seeming to struggle for a few moments before gulping. I small smirk can be seen on Jungkook’s lips before he opens his mouth to reveal that it’s empty. I’ll be sure to remember that.

  
“That was amazing, you did so good, it felt good.” Jungkook chuckles softly as he hugs me. “Mhmmm, kiss me.” I roll my eyes but still lean in and kiss him sweetly. It doesn’t go any further than lips this time, but it’s still pleasant. I’m graced with another cute bunny smile from my precious baby bunny before he nuzzles into my chest and pushes me so that i'm laying down. “Love you Tae-bae.” It’s obvious he’s ready to sleep, I don’t argue. I grab a sheet and pull it over us before wrapping my arms around him and gently kissing his forehead. “I love you too Kookie. Sleep well, my bunny boy.” He smiles softly as his eyes flutter closed. I reach over to turn off the light and follow Kookie into dreamland.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuuh not really nsfw but it... hints at nsfw?

Is there anyway I can sew myself to Tae’s bed so that I never have to leave it or his arms? Asking for myself. It’s important. Because you see, it’s like 9am on this beautiful Thursday morning and i’m very happily snuggled close to Tae-bae, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. Last night is hazy but i still remember it, not as clearly as I liked but I remembered. I’m actually really glad Tae stopped me from going all the way last night, but if he wanted to go all the way this wonderful morning now that i’m sober, I wouldn’t stop him. I was surprised he let me suck him off even, but i’m glad he did, I can prepare myself for the real deal. Maybe… maybe i’ll ask Jimin on advice for how to handle something like that-

“Baby? Are you okay?” Tae’s voice pulls me out of my naughty thoughts and I shake my head, smiling at him “Morning Tae-bae! Yes, i’m okay I was just… remembering last night.” I felt the blush on my cheeks intensify as he chuckles softly, kissing my nose. “Morning… do you regret it?” I shake my head “No! Not at all I just… you…. Well- I mean it….” I choke on my words as I try to speak, i’m sure my whole face is red now as I try to say the word, why can’t I say the word? I have one too. “It’s big…” I finally manage to mumble out, hiding my face in Tae’s chest once the words leave my lips, feeling his chest vibrate as he laughs. “It is, yours isn’t too bad either you know? I like the size.”

“Please I’m not jealous I just-” How do I say I wanna impale myself with it without sounding like Jimin? None of the toys Jimin got for me can even compare to Taehyung’s… yeah.  Each time I had imagined those toys as Tae, I was secretly doing him a disservice. How am I supposed to just go back to my dorms and act like I didn’t see what Tae’s been hiding in his pants? It’s going to ruin me when I finally do get the chance to sit on it and honestly? I’m so down for that. Part of me wants to skip school and let him ruin me already- “You just what, Kookie?” I should really stop thinking about his dick before I get hard actually. I focus all my attention back to Tae’s face and think of how to answer his question.

“Uhm… I just didn’t expect that yeah and…. I dunno I mean I guess maybe one day…. Like…. If you even want to that is then well it…. Even last night I could barely…… fuck. Fuck this I can’t i’m gonna get ready for school make me breakfast.” Completely flustered, with my whole face burning up, I get out of the bed and rush off to the bathroom to shower, working hard to try and erase those mental images from my mind. But they wouldn’t go away. Why was this happening? Is it because i’m still young? I thought my hormones settled before I graduated high school, i’m 22 years old, i’m not a horny teenager anymore. Yet here I am.

Here I am in Tae’s bathroom, hot shower water running over my body as I try to quickly rid myself of the side effects of my thoughts. After last night my hands almost aren’t enough and for a moment I want to scream in frustration. Thankfully, it all gets taken care of, silently and as quickly as I could manage. I wrap myself in Tae’s towel, because I can and it smells like him and it’s the only towel there, before going to Tae’s room and find all my clothes- nope never mind. “TAE-BAE! I’M STEALING YOUR CLOTHES!” I warn, waiting a few moments before hearing a reply of “ONLY GO IN THE TWO BOTTOM DRAWERS!”

I nod, crouching down to open one of the two bottom drawers and finding pants in the drawer. I smile as I pick a pair that I think will fit me before opening the other drawer and finding shirts. I shamelessly look for a shirt that smells like Taehyung, finding one that looks like it’ll be my size and happily pulling it out of the drawer. With clean clothes chosen, I dress myself, happy, the smell of Tae’s shirt engulfing me. Also, I look amazing in these ripped faded blue jeans of his. My honey brown hair and this current fit? Hot damn someone hire me as a model. “Baby bunny? Breakfast is almost ready.”

God every time he calls me that he makes me want to drop out of school and move in with him. I pretend like I didn’t hear him, sitting on his bed, which is super soft, and waiting for him to call me again. “Kookie…? Baby bunny?~ Don’t make me come get you!” I sigh affectionately, I don’t want to leave. Can’t I move in here? It’s not like I have anywhere else to go. “Coming Tae-bae!” I hop up and walk over to the kitchen, taking a seat as tae finishes up breakfast. He’s the type of guy that cooks with a cooking apron on, he doesn’t really make a mess, not from what i’ve seen, but that doesn’t stop him. It’s one of those cheesy ‘kiss the cook’ aprons, and you do not have to tell me twice.

He walks over to set the plates down on the table and once they’re both down I grab his arm and pull him down for a kiss, smiling as our lips meet. I can feel him smile as well, cupping my face with his free hand like he always does. A small soft sigh leaves my lips as we pull away, still smiling. “I love you, I really do. I love you so much.” His smile only grows bigger, showing off teeth now, and it melts my heart. “I love you too Kookie… come on, let’s eat. I need to get you to school.” I steal another kiss from him before nodding and forcing myself to eat. We talk about nothing and everything as we eat, happy smiles being shared over a nice warm meal. Maybe with Tae I can have a love like what Hoseok and Yoongi have.

The thought makes me blush. “Awww~ look at my cute little baby bunny. What’s got you all blushy?” I shake my head. I can’t just tell him that I think we’re perfect for each other, that I think we were made for each other. I can’t tell him that I think he’s my soulmate, like Hobi and Yoongi hyung obviously are. “It’s nothing~ here. Let me do the dishes for you, then you can take me to school.” I stand and grab up all the dishes before walking over to the sink. As I wash the dishes Tae stands behind me, arms wrapped around my waist, his head on my shoulder. I really don’t want to give this domestic life up, I want to stay with him forever, though I know I can’t. First, I think I should start doing more of the things I want to do.

 

~X~

 

With the dishes cleaned I almost have to drag Jungkook out of my house. I don’t know why he’s extra clingy today, I’ll ask him later on, after he goes to class. For now, I tightly hold his hand as I pull him out of the house and over to my car, getting in as Kookie groans. “Come on baby, let’s get you to school, I don’t want you to miss classes.” He mutters something about ‘Yoongi’ and ‘music’ that I don’t quite catch before sighing loudly and getting into the passenger seat. “What was that, Kookie?” I ask as he buckles up and gets settled into the car. “Said why do I need to go? Yoongi dropped out and now he’s making music.”

I give him a curious look before backing out of my driveway and driving off. “Do you want to make music too?” He nods almost instantly, smiling as he speaks. “Yes! More than anything.” I nod “So then why are studying to be a vet?” He sighs loudly, turning to stare out the window, going silent for a long while before replying. “It’s what my parents want.” I hesitate, trying to decide if I press forward or drop the topic. He’s never really talked about his parents, he’s mentioned them briefly but never talked about them in depth. “How are your parents anyways? You never talk about them.”

“Yeah, they don’t call me. I…. things have been strained between us since they found out I was gay, it’s dumb. They say they still love me but they don’t act like it and they still ask about girlfriends… whatever. It’s whatever. I’ll probably drop out after the unity games...or change my major… I actually can’t drop out, I can’t leave Jimin alone.” I sigh “Honestly, fuck your parents, they don’t mean shit, if they can’t accept you completely then you don’t need them in your life. Second, I don’t think you should drop out bit I don’t think you should stick with a major your not happy with.”

He shrugs. “Yeah….who knows. It’s whatever. I’m a big boy, i’ll figure something out.” With no room left to make any other comments the conversation ends. The rest of the ride is quiet, only the sound of EXO being heard in the car. He must really hate this topic because he stayed silent, even when Power came on. “Baby bunny?” He turns to look at me almost instantly. “Yeah Tae-bae?” With the car stopped at a red light I lean over and kiss his forehead, gently cupping his face with my hand and rubbing his cheek with my thumb. “I love you, and I hope you know that no matter what path you choose, i’ll support you.”

His eyes seem glossy and he stares into mind, he nods, softly whispering a thanks before giving me a small smile. I start driving again once the light turns green, and by time Boomerang starts playing again, Kookie is back to his usual energetic self. I can’t help but smile and laugh as he makes a fool out of himself in the passenger seat. My heart swells with love as I listen to him, unable to watch him like I want to because i’m driving, but I don’t need to see him to see it. See the sparkle in his eyes that always appears when he’s happy, the big bright joyful smile on his face. I hope it never leaves his face, I want him to stay smiling forever.

We arrive at the school a few minutes later and after a long kiss and an even longer hug he leaves my car and heads off into the school. The moment I can’t see him anymore I start to miss him, I really have it bad for him, huh? He’s lucky he’s cute, and he’s lucky he’s my boyfriend. I drive back home, stopping to refill my tank on the way before heading to my house. I lay in my bed and get comfortable, ready for another day of watching over my baby. It feels weird to be watching him soon, but I only have to do it for a month, and there’s only another week or two left before the month is over.

That’s when I remember something, I need to see Yoongi hyung perform on stage. I go online to first find out which tickets sold, which requires some hacking. Good thing i’m a hacker, huh? As expected their 5 tickets that haven’t exactly been sold. Those must be the tickets Yoongi gave to his friends. I write down the seating number on those tickets before looking for people selling their tickets. This is the part I hate, scalpers. I don’t care that they resell the ticket or whatever but the least you can do is lower the price or act less like an asshole when selling the tickets.

It seems to take forever before I can find someone who’s selling a ticket that;s near where the others are seating. Actually, to my surprise, it’s only three seats away. I can simply ask someone to switch with me at the venue. I buy the ticket and it’s transferred over to me with less of a fuss than I was expecting. Happy with the transaction I print out the ticket. The concert is this weekend, i’ll surprise everyone by showing up there. I’m so excited, I can’t wait to see Yoongi up on stage for the first time. Speaking of, I should listen to some of his songs. I’m a little surprised to see that he only has five songs released right now, in the form of a mini album.

I listen to all five of them, it seems half are deep and meaningful while the others seem to be more like… confidence in a song. It's hard to explain. The names of the songs on the mini album are First Love, Seesaw, So Far Away, Tony Montana, and Give it to me. I really like Tony Montana, I might’ve downloaded it. I’m really excited for the concert now, I wonder how he’ll fill the time, if maybe he’ll release something new at the concert. My thoughts are interrupted By my phone, confused I pick it up, no one texts me. Kookie better not be texting me in class. I sigh as I unlock my phone, reading the text. It’s from Hoseok, he texted me telling me he was adding me to the group chat and sent me everyone’s name and number so I could lock them all in. Something tells me this will be chaotic.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the hella delayed update, college is kickin my ass 😎

Me: IT’S D-DAY YALL

Me: D DAY AS IN AGUST D DAYYYYYYY

🅱️usan🅱️oi: FUCK YEAAAAH

🅱️usan🅱️oi: YOONGI HYUNG’S VERY FIRST CONCEEEEEEERT!!!!

👑 Hobi 👑 : We’re both so excited!!!! We’re getting ready now, meet you guys at the concert!   
FakeMom: speaking of ready, Jiminnie, Kookie, hope you’re both ready, we’re almost at the college

Tae-Bae💖💞💝💜: have fun you guys!!!!

Tae-Bae💖💞💝💜: i’ll be cheering you on from here, Yoongi hyung!

AgustDaegu: sorry you can’t come tae 😞

AgustDaegu: wish I had an extra ticket for you

Tae-Bae💖💞💝💜: it’s okay!

Tae-Bae💖💞💝💜: don’t worry about me, just do your best out there!

AgustDaegu: i will, thank you

 

I look up from my phone as I hear a car horn honk, the usual sky blue minivan pulling up to the curb. Jin hyung’s here! I nudge Jimin and the two of us stand to go get in the car “Jin hyung, Namjoon hyung, are you guys ready!? I’m so excited!!!! We’re gonna get to see Yoongi hyung up on stage!!!” Jin smiles at me and nods  “Yes!!!! I’m so proud of him, it feels like just yesterday he released his first mixtape and now today he’s gonna be on stage. I couldn’t be happier!” Namjoon chuckles  “This is such a huge moment for him, i’m glad we get to share it with him. I hope it all goes well, he must be really nervous right now.”

I nod and buckle up “Yeah that’s why we gotta get to the venue!!!! We got these fancy platinum tickets from Yoongi so we can be close to him and he can see us in the crowd. But if we’re laaate they’ll steal our spots!” Jimin rolls his eyes  “Yoongi has us down as VIPs like… with reserved seats and everything, no one’s gonna steal our spots.”  I whine “Stiiiiiill. Let’s hurry up and go!!!! I wanna say hi to Yoongi before he has to go on stage.” Jin nods and starts to drive off. We do our own version of car karaoke, which for us just means playing our favorite songs and singing along to them. 

Jimin’s a really good singer, so is Jin hyung but he doesn’t like to sing much, he doesn’t have the confidence. The entire car ride feels surreal and by time we arrive at the venue I feel like i’m dreaming. I spot an oddly familiar car before being pulled off by Jimin to go find Yoongi. He’s already inside the venue, we find out thanks to Hobi texting us after Jin let him know we were here. I’m a little nervous as Jin explains to the guards that we’re Yoongi’s friends and he had asked us to come early to see him practice. The guard seems reluctant to believe us and it’s not until Hobi pokes his head out of the door and reassures the guard that we’re supposed to be here that we’re allowed inside the venue. 

I’m just about to shout out to Yoongi when Hobi whispers to us  “Yoongi’s about to start testing out the pyrotechnics for the new song he’s revealing later, so be quiet.”  At the mention of a new song I instantly shut up and follow Hobi over to where our seats are and the five of us listen almost in a trance as the music starts playing. A whole new song, the moment it starts playing I already love it. We’re all listening and when fire shoots out of the stage we all gasp in awe. I notice that Yoongi hyung flinches just a little bit when the fire shoots out, but the second time it shoots out he takes it in stride. 

Once the song is over the 5 of us clap and cheer like crazy and Yoongi chuckles.  “Hey, you guys made it, I was hoping you’d be a little later...but, it’s fine. What’d you guys think?”  Instantly I reply “I loved it!!!! Is it gonna be on your new album? I’m excited to buy it!!! But like drop it around my birthday so that I can but it using my birthday money-” Yoongi rolls his eyes and shakes his head.  “That was amazing hyung, what outfits will you be wearing on stage? Did your stylists pick out good outfits because if not- again, I don’t mind being hired as your stylist. I’ll have your outfits on fleek, hair, on fleek, make up, on fleek. Whatever you need, I got you.”

Yoongi chuckles again  “Thank you, Jimin... Namjoon, Jin hyung, did you two like it?”  Both Namjoon and Jin nod.  “I liked this rap, it feels like you’re finally starting to get more confident with this one.”  Jin nods his agreement  “Yeah, like obviously you seem comfortable with all your songs but in this one you felt more assured… just be careful of the fire.”  Yoongi rolls his eyes  “I will. I have another new song i’ll be revealing tonight but i’ve already practiced it, so you’ll have to wait in hear it.”  I pout “Awww hyuuuuung no fair I wanna hear iiiiit.” He gently ruffles my hair and smiles at me.  “No.”

I sigh. “Fiiiine- oh, by the way Hyung you sold out!!! Like you got fans lined up around the block to see you! It took us a while to find a parking spot, I think some people were even camping so they’d get better seating.” Yoongi holds up his hand and shakes his hand  “Don’t tell me that, i’m already nervous I don’t need to think about how many people are waiting to see me.”  Hoseok nods  “Yeah, seating will start in a few more minutes too. Speaking of, Yoongi, you should go get dressed.”  Yoongi sighs  “Yeah okay.... See you guys after the concert.”  Hobi Hyung hugs Yoongi tightly before letting him head backstage. The five of us sit and wait excitedly for the venue to fill up and the concert to start.

 

~X~

 

I swear Kookie nearly spotted me. The moment I saw Jin hyung’s car pull up I hide myself in the crowd of people and watched them disappear into the venue before stepping back into line. I sigh, I want kookie to be surprised by me being here. I want him to think i’m stuck at home without a way to see Yoongi hyung preform. Roughly 20 minutes pass between Kookie and his friends arriving and the doors to the venue opening. Naturally they allow us in based on how close to the stage our seating is. I’m lead inside and to a row that’s right behind Kookie, perfect. Smiling I take my seat lean forward speak “I’m so excited for this concert, I can’t believe I’m really here, at Agust D’s first concert.” 

Kookie turns around so fast i’m almost afraid he’ll give himself whiplash. The others don’t turn to look at me until he lets out a loud gasp  “Tae-bae!!! You made it!!!!”  I smile as he reaches over to me, rolling my eyes and stand and hug him tightly. “I made it...there was no way I could miss this” His smile is so bright it’s almost blinding  “How’d you get tickets? This concert was sold out.”  I shrug “I have my ways.” I sit back down as I hear Hoseok’s voice.  “Taehyung! Thanks for coming, i’m sure Yoongi will be very happy to see that you came to support him.” 

I nod “It’s a pleasure to be here, i’m really excited to see how this will turn out.”  “I’m sure it’ll go well, Yoongi is a very talented man i’m so proud of him for making it this far.”  Jin comments earning a round of nods from the 5 of us.  “I just hope he does his best to stay calm up there and that he remembers to breathe through the nerves.”  I hear Hoseok sigh softly after Namjoon speaks and I turn to face him.  “He should remember… we spent two hours at home going over all his breathing techniques, he seemed really nervous, even after getting here.”

“It can’t be helped.” Jimin sighs “He’s been like that since high school, this is really gonna be a big deal for him, he can’t handle small crowds just when walking, but to have hundreds of people all gathered to pay attention to him, i’m surprised he hasn’t broken down yet.”  I pout “Is it that bad for him..?” The silence that follows the group is all I need as confirmation “That’s the worst.. I hope he’ll be okay, especially since he’ll be up there all alone.” It seems like Hoseok is about to say something when the lights dim down, the concert is starting.

Excitement rushes to fill me, pushing the worry I have for Yoongi to a corner of my mind. Lights go up on the stage as smoke starts to coat the stage, I can hear the familiar start of Tony Montana and smile. Yoongi performs two songs with no problem, one being Tony Montana and the other one being Give it to me. The fire during Give it to me catches me completely off guard but it works really well with the song. He takes a break to talk to the fans, his voice shaking as he does, but other than that, he’s okay. After the talk portion his piano is brought out and he performs First Love. from what I could see, everyone in the crowd was crying as he played. It’s a powerful song.

Followed by First Love is Seesaw, which gives everyone a chance to stop crying as we watch Yoongi dance, a simple white outfit on as he does the choreography. He seems calmer now, after First Love, and I wonder if his piano has a special significance to him. After Seesaw we’re all surprised by two new songs, the first one being called Nevermind and the second being called Agust D. The crowd goes wild as the song plays on Yoongi seems to lose himself in it, the experience is almost magical. By time the concert has ended, two hours have passed. Thinking back on the concert it didn’t even feel like two hours, yet somehow he managed to stretch it out, make it last. 

It’s just the six of us left once the concert ends, Hobi leads us all backstage where we find Yoongi sitting, staring forward in disbelief. “Congrats hyung!! You did it!!!” Jungkook rushes forward and hugs Yoongi who snaps out of his stupor and hugs back. “Yeah.... I did it” He gives us all a crooked little gummy smile as Jungkook lets go of him. “Taehyung, you came, did you enjoy it?” I nod “I loved it! It felt so surreal, you did a great job.” He nods and softly thanks me. “Yoongi let’s go out to eat! Jin hyung’s treat!” Jimin offers earning a glare from Jin. “No thanks... let’s celebrate tomorrow... “ Yoongi responds as he stands up. “Hyung.. Are you okay?”

He hesitates before nodding.  “Yeah just... it’s over already, I feel a little empty. I was looking forward to it for so long and practiced so hard, it’s already over... it’s disorienting to say the least... and I feel very tired and empty now. I wanna go home, cuddle Hobi, and sleep.”   Everyone nods in acceptance before giving Yoongi a hug and congratulating him once more. The seven of us leave the venue together, saying our goodbyes before splitting up. Yoongi and Hoseok head home together, Jin and Namjoon head home together and since I live in the same direction as the college, I head off with both Jimin and Jungkook in my car. 

The entire ride is just the three of us talking about Yoongi’s concert, and then talking about EXO before getting distracted by Monsta X and talking about them too. I’m a little sad as I pull up to the college, stopping to let Jimin and Jungkook out.  “I don’t wanna go back to the doooorms- I wanna spend the night at your place again!”  Jimin rolls his eyes.  “Why again? It’s Saturday, it’s pizza night! With extra meat? You know? For the gays?”  I laugh, they really do get extra meet on the pizza because their gay this is amazing.  “Yeah but… Tae-Bae’s arms are nice and strong and it’s warm against his chest and his bed is huge and super comfortable-”

“Gross, romance stuff.”  Jimin cuts Kookie off and Kookie smirks “I’ll see you tomorrow then, don’t forget the Unity Games are getting closer so we need to practice.”  I watch as Jungkook nods and smiles.  “Yes for sure let’s practice together tomorrow! Enjoy the pizza, get some mountain dew and pour one out for your Busan Brother who will be busy spending the night cuddling his boyfriend.”  Jimin rolls his eyes.  “I’ll pour one out for my fallen Busan Brother who’s likely just gonna get dicked down tonight-”  “GOOD NIGHT JIMIN! SEE YOU TOMORROW!”  Kookie cuts him off making me laugh as I wave to Jimin “Have a good night Jimin, see you later.” I watch Jimin wave at me before driving off, heading to my house with Kookie happily in my passenger seat.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut chapter? smut chapter.  
> six page update? close enough yes.  
> helloooo i'm sorry for disappearing for almost a month, college was kicking my ass, I finally found the free time to write this (read: my friends forced me to start again) so, here's an update!!!! i plan to write two more chapters and finish the story out so if that does wind up being the case then get ready for that. 
> 
> as always, if you want to skip the smut it starts at the line "I feel his tongue" and ends at the line "You okay, Kookie?"  
> hope you all enjoy!!!!

Just because Yoongi hyung didn’t wanna celebrate doesn’t mean we can’t celebrate. When Tae and I make it to his house we order in, a big meal, and we sit in the room laughing and eating, even taking turns feeding each other. I keep getting lost in his eyes, he’s so handsome, fuck, how’d I get so lucky? “Tae-bae? What’s your favorite food?” He looks up at me as he thinks it over before responding.  “I like Japchae, you?”  I chuckle “I have alot… but pizza is one of them, so let’s go with pizza.” Tae nods and sighs happily, leaning against me  “There’s so much food, I can’t eat anymore.” I nod and cuddle close to him, which prompts him to wrap an arm around me. “I’m full too. Let’s watch fancams together?” 

He playfully rolls his eyes  “You just wanna drool over Baekhyun.”  I laugh softly “Not true! I also wanna watch you drool over Chanyeol.” He scoffs  “I don’t drool over him! He just demands all of my attention whenever he’s on screen.”  I mimic him by playfully rolling my eyes. “Suuure. Anyways! Let me show you artificial love.” He groans while smiling  “I swear that’s your favorite performance of theirs, i’ve seen you watch it like 30 times this month and going through your history shows an additional…. 5 thousand times to date.”  I feel my face heat up as I try- and fail- to glare at him through my embarrassment. “.....Fine. What do you wanna watch then?” He thinks about it for a while before pulling me into his lap. 

“Let’s just cuddle...”  He wraps his arms securely around my waist as he rests his head on my shoulder.  “I feel like we don’t cuddle enough, Kookie…”  his voice is soft and deep as he speaks, having no reason to argue with that I let myself relax into his embrace. “You know, Tae-bae, I really like being in your house, it’s nice.” He nods  “I like having you here, it feels… special, in a way. Almost intimate. Just the two of us…”  His voice sends chills down my spine, why’s he so sexy for? His voice, his face, his eyes…. At the mention of the word ‘intimate’ I can’t help but remember what  _ almost _ happened last time I was here, and what actually happened.

My mouth still remembers his taste, my lips remember the feeling of having my lips wrapped around him, my throat remembers the feeling of-  “Baby bunny? You okay?”  Tae’s voice snaps me out of my sinful line of thoughts and I blush a bright red as I turn to look at him “Y-yeah… i’m fine.” Taehyung raises an eyebrow at me.  “Did you get caught up in your thoughts? What’s wrong?”  I just blush more, how do I tell him what I was thinking about “I….uh…. Well…. I was remembering the other night…” He nods and softly kisses my lips. 

“What about the other night? Is there something you want?”  he’s really gonna make me say it, isn’t it? The demon. “I…. I want…” I shake my head and snuggle into Tae’s chest “No, nothing, nevermind.” Tae chuckles that deep sexy chuckle of his and part of me wants to dissolve into thin air at the sound while the other part of me thinks something sinful while a tint part of me tries to think about literally anything other than his- nope. Not thinking about it.  “You’re a bad liar, Kookie. I can see right through you.”  I laugh softly “lying? I’m not lying.” I can see him smirk out of the corner of my eye, i’m both excited and terrified all at once.

I feel his hands run up my sides and rest on my chest.  “I know you want me Kookie…”  the words are whispered against my neck and my mind goes blank, unable to even think of a response as he continues to speak.  “It’s okay baby boy, I want you too.”  His tongue slowly trails up my neck causing me to gasp and shudder at the feeling. “T-tae-bae…” I don’t even know what I want to say to him but I find myself calling his name anyways.  “You  _ do _ want me, right baby?”  I nod, yes yes a thousand times yes- how do I say that without sounding thirsty? “I…. I want you, Tae-tae.” 

 

I feel his tongue on my neck again as he slides his hands under my shirt, rubbing the skin there. Tae has a really unfair advantage in all of this. Tae’s seen me pleasure myself, he knows what I like, where I like to be touched, he already knows some of my weaknesses and knowing that he knows all that information makes this all the more thrilling. I don’t know how he knew my neck was a weak spot, I think he just got lucky there, or maybe  _ I _ got lucky. Maybe he just likes licking necks who knows? All I know is that the way his tongue is moving against my skin makes me feel good in ways I never imagined I could feel good in. 

I relax into him, closing my eyes as his hands sneak further up my torso, I know what’s coming next. Or at least, I thought I did. My eyes snap open at the feeling of teeth on my neck, at first they just lightly trail along the skin there and it’s not until I hesitantly relax again that he bites down. A surprised gasp leaves my lips and I find myself tilting my head away from the spot he’s bitten. His tongue snakes out after a few seconds and he begins to lick at the skin there as he sucks on my neck. I’m gonna go back to college covered in hickeys, I can already tell. Taehyung’s going to leave mark all over my neck and maybe even my collarbone and a part of me  _ loves _ the thought of that.

Part of me loves the thought of walking around covered in his markings, a sign that i’m  _ his _ , that I belong to him. Another part of me is a little nervous- or a lotta nervous. I’ve never had visible hickey’s before. I'm worried people will give me weird looks or tease me, worried about the whispers that will follow me… all those worries melt away when Taehyung’s fingers finally reach my nipples.  I groan as me head falls back, closing my eyes again and enjoying the pleasure. I feel Tae’s lips find a different spot on my neck and latch on, biting and sucking on the spot, sending more chills down my spine, causing me to sigh in pleasure.

I’m so distracted by his mouth on my neck, his fingers playing with my nipples, that I barely notice when one of his hands slides back down my body and starts unbuttoning my pants. I vaguely notice that my pants feel a little looser and open my eyes to see what’s happening. I watch as Tae’s hand disappears into my pants and I feel his hand ghost over my boxers before he reaches into the slit and pulls my hardening member out. Blushing, I close my eyes again, completely surrendering myself to Tae’s mouth and hands. Slowly, he starts to stroke me and I let out a soft breathy moan at the feeling. This is it, this is heaven. I’ve ascended.

His hands are magic, I find myself gently thrusting up into his hand as he strokes me, everytime I get a small little growl of warning, telling me to stay still, but I can’t help it, it feels too good. After a few more moments of being pampered he pulls his hand out of my pants and out from under my shirt and I whine as he pushes me out of his lap.  “You didn’t forget, did you? You’re not the only one who wants to feel good tonight.”  I pout as I watch him slip off the bed and stand up, walking over to one of his drawers and pulling something out of it before walking back over, putting a bottle of lube on his nightstand, and unzipping his pants. 

“Come here baby, suck it.”  I watch as he pulls out his member, shake it at me, and then smirk. No need to tell  _ me _ twice. I slip out of the bed and kneel in front of him, taking his member into my mouth and beginning to suck. I hear him groan out in pleasure, but I don’t look up to see his face, I keep my mind focused on the task.  “Yeah, that’s good baby, keep going. God, you look so pretty with those pink lips of yours wrapped around my cock.”  His words make my face heat up, I can even feel my ears warm up.  “I want to burn this image of you into my mind…. Shall I make a video?” 

The question makes me look up at him and stop sucking. Record me? I think about it for a moment, somehow forgetting that there’s something in my mouth while I think about this. When I make my decision I nod, waiting for him to get out his phone and press record before continuing to suck him off. I close my eyes as I focus on the task once more, sucking hard as I reach up a hand to stroke the rest of his length. I hear him groan out as he puts his freehand on the back of my head, pushing me down to make me take more of his member into his mouth. I pick up the pace, sucking a little faster now. Tae groans again, running his hand through my hair. 

“That’s it, good boy. It feels so nice inside your mouth baby.”  Everytime he speaks I just want to make him feel even better, i’m about to get ready to deep throat him when he pushes my head away and steps back.  “Get on the bed and lay down. Be sure to make yourself comfortable. I’ll start getting you ready…. You do still want this, right?”  I smile up at him before standing and quickly taking off my clothes “S-since you’re recording… why don’t I get myself ready, and you keep recording…?” Tae smirks at that and nods  “Go ahead then baby, stretch yourself out for me, i’ll watch you.”

 

~X~

 

I take my pants off as I watch Kookie climb onto the bed. I won’t be needing them soon anyways, I want to take my shirt off too but I don’t want to pause the video, I want to get every last moment of this on camera. He lays down on the bed, his legs spread wide as he grabs the lube, coats his fingers in it and slips into his ass. I walk closer, kneeling between his legs to get a better view. He fits two fingers in more or less with ease, which isn’t surprising, i’ve monitored his camera for almost a whole month now, I know how often he plays with himself and even what he uses to please himself. I’m actually really glad Jimin got Kookie those sex toys.

I focus the camera on his hole, watching his fingers slide in and out of his ass with ease, moaning in that cute way that he does. “It looks like it feels good, does it feel good to you baby?” He lets out a moan before responding verbally  “Y-yeah… it feels good.”  I smile as I watch his fingers pause and instead start opening and closing inside of him, stretching himself out. “It looks nice and tight in there, I can’t wait to fill you up with my cock.” Kookie whines and slides a third finger inside of himself. “Woooow, look at how needy you are. Do you want my cock that badly, baby?” He groans at the question, whining softly as he slides his fingers in and out of his hole. 

“Mmmm y-yes, I…. I want you badly, daddy.”  I know he says it on accident but hearing the word still makes me look up at him. “...What did you just call me…?” His face turns red as he slowly opens his eyes.  “Daddy….”  A low growl bubbles up from my throat. “Yeah, that’s right, call me daddy, i’ll show you a pleasure you’ve never experienced before, baby.” He whimpers as he closes his eyes again, focusing on stretching himself out. I reach over and grab the lube carefully pouring some onto the tip of my cock before putting the lube back and using my freehand to coat my dick in the slick substance. 

“Move your hand baby.” He slowly drags his fingers out of his ass and instead moves his hands to pull his cheeks apart, exposing that needy little hole for me. He looks so good like this. I make sure to get the sight on camera, his red cheeks, the cute purple marks all over his neck, his hardened cock leaking precum, his hole nice and stretched out, waiting for me. I waste no more time and pull Kookie closer to me, lining up my the tip of my cock with his hole before slowly pushing into him. He moans out, arching his back “You okay baby? Relax, relax, breathe.” 

“Tae-taeeeeee~”  I can't help but smile as he moans out my name “You feel nice and tight around me baby, it feels amazing. do you like it too? I bet it drives you crazy.” He moans in response, panting softly as I bottom out inside if him.  “I-it feels good…. it's all inside of me. Fuck- Taehyung. Please.”  Don't have to tell me twice. I make sure my phone's camera is focused on the Kookie's waist area. making sure to get his needy cock on camera, as well as the beautiful sight of my dick buried up to the balls in his ass. I place my free hand on his hip and start to slowly pull out, leaving only the tip of my cock in before thrusting back into him.

It's slow at first, each thrust emphasized by Kookie moaning in pleasure. Every out stroke is followed by a low groan from me. It feels so much better than I had imagined it would. Kookie's moans are so beautiful, his lips look so pretty and pink, if it wasn't for the fact that I was recording I'd have my lips all over his. I pick up the pace after a while, thrusting into him faster causing Kookie to moan out even more. I wish I could just listen to the sound of Kookie's moans everyday for the my entire life. “You like it, don't you baby? Tell me how you want me. Faster? Harder? Rougher?” I hear him whimper before softly moaning out something that sounds like ‘please’.

“Speak up baby, daddy can't hear you.” He doesn't reply at first, just keeps moaning out, his eyes closed.  “H- ...mmm- Tae-tae… touch me, p-please. Please. Tae- d-daddy, do me harder and- and touch me, please.”  I love it when he calls me that. How could I possibly deny his request when he asked  _ so _ nicely? Especially in that needy, whiny, voice of his. I move my hand from his waist to his cock and start thrusting into him harder. Kookie gasps at the feel, a loud moan falling from his lips. He has only a second to breathe before I start stroking that pretty little cock of his causing him to cry out in pleasure, the next moan that follows is long and drawn out.

I can't help it, I refocus the camera so that his whole body is visible. I slam back into him and watch his face twist into this look of pure pleasure. He lets out another loud moan, his hands gripping the bed sheets in pleasure. I wish I could be here forever, it feels so good inside of him and he's enjoying every last second of this. But I can tell that he's close to coming. “Are you gonna come already baby? Do I make you feel that good?” I know Kookie doesn't like to do dirty talk, but I can tell he  _ loves _ to hear it. Instead I watch him nod a few times, too busy moaning out to reply verbally. His moans have gotten pretty loud compared to when we first started, he's really enjoying himself.

I keep the pace as I thrust into him, getting closer to orgasm myself. In my hand Kookie's whole dick is slick with his own precum, making that much easier to stroke him. His moans are loud and shameless and it just makes me want to lose control. If I wasn't recording I would have fucked Jungkook into the bed by now. After a few more thrusts Kookie suddenly clamps down on my cock as he lets out a broken moan. Cum shoots out of his dick and splatters all over his abdomen, I follow behind him a few thrusts later, filling up his asshole with my cum as I slow down and eventually stop altogether.  Beneath me Kookie pants, an arm covering his eyes as he struggles to catch his breath. I slowly pull out of him, watching some of my cum dribble out of his asshole and being sure to get it on camera before ending the video. I lean down and give Kookie a kiss before lying down next to him and pulling him into my arms. 

 

“You okay Kookie?” He nods as he silently nuzzles into my chest. “Can you still talk?” He chuckles softly before responding  “Yeah… I'm okay. That just…”  He sighs, shaking his head softly before closing his eyes. “Are you always that loud?” His face turns red as he replies.  “It's been a while, so…… a-anyways, I need a shower.. mmm'all sticky.”  I nod. “Yeah, you made a mess of yourself. Does it always shoot out like that?”  “Why are you asking me thiiiiiis? That's embarrassing…. But, from what you've seen, what do you think?”  I smirk at him before giving him another kiss. 

  
“I think that’s hot. Messy, but hot.” He groans  “Tae-bae pleaaaase. Lets just go shower, I need a shower.”  I smile, his cheeks are so red, it’s adorable. “Okay, let’s go shower, then we can get some rest.” He nods and sits up. I watch him closely, looking to see if he’s hurt or anything but all I can see is him exhale, as if he had been holding his breath, before slowly standing up. I get up too, taking Kookie’s hand and pulling him off to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some casual talk before the finale uwu

“Tae-baeeeeeeee.” I whine, as we walk out to his car. “Jimin is never going to let me live this down.” Tae chuckles.  “I asked if you wanted concealer or something to hide them, you said no.”  I slide into the passenger seat once Tae unlocks the car and buckle up as he gets the car started. “Yeah because I don’t want to hide them…. It’s weird. It’s embarrassing because everyone’s gonna know they’re hickeys and there’s  _ so _ many of them, but also… having them on display is like saying ‘yeah, that’s right, i’m taken.’ and then if people ask me about them I get to brag about my boyfriend so i’m really conflicted on this.” Tae laughs softly before leaning in and kissing my cheek.

“You’re real lucky that your cute, I hope you know that.”  My face turns red as I smile softly. “Yeah? W-well then… you’re lucky your so hot!” The car is silent as a huge wave of embarrassment washes over me, what the fuck was that, Jungkook? Taehyung watches me, looking like he’s trying hard not to laugh. “Oh my god- I mean- you just. Please drive me to school now I want to disappear.” Taehyung finally laughs, the sound rich and deep and full of joy and it makes my heart thump in my chest.  “God… I love you  _ so _ much Kookie.”  I simply nod, hiding away in the hoodie I stole from Tae’s closet as he starts to drive off to my college.

The ride is quiet on my part, and so Tae doesn’t speak either, we both just sit and listen to Lay’s song ‘Sheep’ followed by ‘dramarama’ and ‘shoot out’ and it’s during this car ride that I realize I should really become a monbebe because Monsta X releases bops only and i’m hooked. By time we arrive at my school i’m sure Tae and I have accidentally listened to at least half of Monsta X’s discography and i’m  _ so _ ready to stan them. I lean in and give Tae a very long kiss on the lips before reluctantly leaving his car. “Love you, see you soon?” He smiles and nods at me.   “I see you all the time, you’ll see me soon too though. And I love you too.”  I smile and step away from his car, watching him drive away before turning and heading to the dorms. 

To no one’s surprise Jimin is waiting for me in my dorm room, like he always does whenever I go out for long periods of time. “I’m home~” He barely looks up from the game on his phone as he gives me a small wave.   “Hey, welcome back. Let me finish this stage then we can gossip.”  I chuckle and sit in my laptop chair as I watch him play, he’s super focused on whatever game he’s playing, he always did hate losing. He groans in frustration when he loses the game, sighing before finally looking up at me.  “Kay what’s up- oh my god you two had sex didn’t you?”  Jimin’s eyes widen as he looks at the hickeys on my neck before smirking.  “Oh I need details.”

I sigh, my whole face heating up and turning a deep red. “You just said it yourself… we had sex.” Jimin rolls his eyes.  “Is he big? Rough? He’s obviously possessive, the hickeys give that away- were you able to walk after? Did you scream? Cry? Did it feel like you were losing your mind? Was he gentle with you or a beast? Did you find any kinks? Tell me the fun stuff, go.”  I stare at him for a long while before sighing. “Yes, kinda, I didn’t try to walk, yes, no and uh… maybe, a bit of both...one.” Jimin smiles  “I knew I sensed big dick energy coming from him. He also seems like one of those lowkey freaks- like you’d think he’s vanilla but he’s the kinkiest bitch.”

I’m too sober to deal with this, I rub a hand across my burning red face as Jimin continues to talk.  “Must have been really good if you screamed  _ and _ it felt like you were losing your mind? He’s a sex god confirmed. He was a gentle beast? Was it because you haven’t gotten laid in like a thousand years or because it was his first time with you? He seems like the type to growl at you and shit- was that the kink you found? What kink did you find?”  I sigh, suddenly very tired. It’s not like I don’t want to tell Jimin about this, it’s just very embarrassing which makes it hard for me to talk about it with him. Despite how perverted he is, he’s actually still innocent in a way.

“I think it was because it was my first with him…? He didn’t know it had been a while until after. And uh- I…. I got caught up in the moment and I uhm… I accidentally called him…. Daddy.” Jimin’s eyes widen as he softly whispers.  “Oh my god…”  I feel my face burn hotter as I look away from him and continue to speak “H-he growled at me a-and then told me to call him daddy- fuck- Jimin this is so awkward, he’s- his- UGH. He kept saying….things and-” Jimin, thankfully, cuts me off mid ramble.  “Oh he’s the type to talk dirty? Oh god, isn’t that like, your biggest weakness?”  I simply nod as I hide my face in my hands and Jimin reaches over to pat my shoulder.

“Oh my poor sweet innocent little brother… he truly drove you crazy, didn’t he?”  I nod, again, whimpering softly. “H-hyung he kept talking about how good he’d make me feel and how good he felt inside of me and- and he kept making me tell him how good I was feeling…. He was so sweet he kept checking in on me but also so dirty and cruel… hyung. Hyung his voice gets so deep and sultry and- i’m going to cry- he’s too powerful, his whole presence is so overwhelming. He’s cancelled, i’m cancelling him.” Jimin chuckle and just gently pats my shoulder.  “You’re gonna spend another night with him soon, aren’t you?”  I go silent, slowly removing my hands from my face. “Please, I need a large meaty pizza and some alcohol.” Jimin laughs before nodding and calling up our usual pizza provider, though i’m not off the hook yet.

 

~X~

 

By time I get home and open up my laptop to check on on Jungkook, as is still my job, he and Jimin are sitting on the floor, with not one but two pizza boxes and 5 cheap bottles of alcohol sitting between them. A little concerned I send Jungkook a text  _ ‘Isn’t it still too early for alcohol?’  _ I watch him read the text before looking up at the laptop that’s sitting open on his desk.  “Right, I forgot that I left that on sleep mode for you… uhm. Hi Tae-bae. We’re gossiping and I decided I was too sober to talk about this so i’m gonna get a little tipsy, talk about it, then drown myself in pizza and water, it’ll be like i’ve never even drank. Trust me, i’m a college student.”

I chuckle and shake my head as Jungkook continues.  “Though, since we’re gossiping about you i’m gonna uuuuuuh. I’m gonna close this. Yep. and turn my phone off. I love you, check back iiiiin, two hours? No, one hour, you’ll get to watch me unattractively scarf down pizza as if my life depends on it. Love you.”  I watch him turn off his phone before closing his laptop and just like that my feed of him is cut off. Chuckling I shake my head. “Jeon Jungkook, you are such a mess.” I say aloud, not having much else to do I decide to take Yeontan out for a walk. He’s full of excitement as I grab everything I need and walk outside with him. Yeontan walks next to me, off his leash, as we enjoy the nice warm weather of mid spring.

“Tannie… the month is ending. Soon i’ll have to write up that report on Kookie and then it’s back to my real job. It’s gonna be weird enough, no longer seeing Kookie everyday, or at least hearing him, but going back to my old desk after being home for almost a whole month? I guess what i’m saying is… i’m gonna miss it, and i’ll miss him.” Yeontan simply yips softly in response, bumping up against my leg before running a head a little. I walk a little faster to keep up and nod. “Yeah.. I know i’ll get over it, but it’ll still hurt a little bit. I guess I am still a hopeless romantic after all.” 

Yeontan barks as if to agree with me before running through the grass on the side of the walkway. This is my favorite part of living in the suburbs, not alot of houses or people or noise. It’s nice and quiet, very peaceful. I couldn’t ask for a better place to live. “Oh- Tannie! You know, that game thing is coming up soon, Kookie has been practicing hard for it. He’s invited me to come watch, i’m excited to see him play, I know he’ll definitely help his team win.” Yeontan doesn’t reply that time, too busy stalking a squirrel to pay me much attention. “Be nice, Tannie.” He ignores me, eyes glued to the squirrel and I gently shake my head. After about an hour I head back home and get comfortable on my bed. 

I check my phone to find a text from Kookie that simply says  _ ‘my laptop is back on😘’  _ I roll my eyes and turn my own laptop on, being met with footage of Kookie shoving nearly half of an entire slice of pizza into his mouth before chewing, his cheeks full of the food, this is baby boy culture at it’s finest. I set up my mic and take a few moments to hack into Kookie’s audio before speaking into my mic “You really are a baby boy aren’t you?” Both Jimin and Kookie jump at the sound, Jimin laughing as Kookie struggles to swallow the pizza in his mouth before speaking.  “YOU HACKED MY AUDIO?! Warn me next time I could have choked oh my gooooosh. Tae-bae, hi! I’m not a baby i’m a man.”

“Hi Taehyung!”  Jimin waves at the camera. “Hi Jimin, and no, your not a man, your a baby, there’s grease dripping down your chin.” Kookie pouts but before he can speak Jimin chimes in.  “He doesn’t eat his crust!!! I always have to eat them for him!!! He’s the babiest baby!”  Jungkook squeals and shoves Jimin.  “Just because I don’t eat my crust doesn’t mean i’m a baby!!! There’s just no flavor on the crust! Its gross!”  Jimin rolls his eyes.  “Real men eat their crusts, sorry, I don’t make the rules here, what do you think Tae?”  I chuckle “As a government worker I can confirm that real men eat their crusts. When they were training me there was a whole portion where they tested to see if you ate the crusts when you ate pizza or not.”

Kookie puffs out his cheeks as he pouts.  “If you really  _ must _ know, i’m avoiding the crusts because the Unity games are this weekend and I don’t want the bread to make me chubby.”  Both me and Jimin give Kookie this look. Kookie can’t see me thanks to the one way video feed but he can see Jimin. “Kookie, baby, my precious baby bunny. There’s literally two boxes of pizza piled high with every meat topping offered on the menu on top of it. If anything is going to make you gain weight, maybe it’ll be the pizza as a whole and not the crust?” He pouts directly into the laptop camera.  “Tae-bae please…. It’s the uh…...it’s the low fat meat pizza.”  Both me and Jimin burst into laughter.

Kookie’s face turns a deep red as he shoves another slice of pizza into his mouth, both me and Jimin laughing way too hard at Kookie’s attempt to make the pizza seem healthy. “God, your so cute I love you so much.” Kookie rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out at me.  “I love you too.”  Jimin pretends to gag, which Kookie doesn’t notice but I do. I don’t say anything about it though, just softly shake my head.  “Anyways, since you two are so in love, when will you get married?”  Kookie blushes.  “Jimin!!! It’s too soon to think about getting married…”  I smirk softly as I reply “I can see is getting married about two years from now, in the fall.” 

Kookie looks at the camera in shock his whole face an adorable shade of red.  “T-taehyung….?”  I shrug. “Ideally, that's when it would happen. We’ve just started dating after all, so I don’t know for sure if we’ll last that long, but if we do, then i’d like to marry you at that time.” Jungkook is silent and I watch Jimin shake his head.  “Well. That’s enough romance for me to last a lifetime. I’m gonna go be single in my room, you two have fun making out. See you later Kook, and Tae, be nice to my little brother.”  He gives the camera a smile before stealing a box of pizza, two bottles of alcohol, and leaving the room. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so, here it is, the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. please dont forget to leave me a little comment tell me how much you enjoyed going on this adventure with me. or hey, tell me how much you hated it and tell me how you would have done it better. i dont mind either way hehe. thanks for reading! 
> 
> oh and by the way there's some light transphobia and homophobia this chapter? nothing too major but still

Today’s the day. It’s the day of the Unity games. The games were mere minutes from starting. Up in the stands, here to show their support for me and Jimin, where Tae-bae, Hobi, Jin, Joonie and Daegu hyung. Both Jin and Tae-bae had the same idea and both brough banners to the games. Jin hyung’s banner said ‘LET’S GO BUSAN BROS’ while Tae’s says ‘GO BUNNY GO!’ both banners are embarrassing but I love them both anyways.  “Yo, Kook, you ready for this?”  I turn to Jimin and give him a small smile. “Yes...and no. so much happens today, these games, Tae submits his report on me, all the hyungs are here, all the fraternities are kinda relying on me to win this.. I’m nervous.”

Jimin nods in understanding and pats my back.  “Yeah… that’s alot but….listen, you’re Jeon Jungkook, you’ll do great, and win or lose? You’re family will still be proud of you.”  I can’t help but smile as Jimin refers to himself and the hyungs as my family and nod. “Yeah, you’re right, let’s go win these games.” He smirks at me and we high five before we do our secret handshake.  “Fuck yeaaah, let’s get that bread little bro. Tell me, what are we?”  I smirk and feel myself get excited with him. “Busan boys!!!! Chimmy tell me who we are!”  “We are the Busan brothers!!! Kookie! What are we gonna get?”  “Gonna get that bread!!! That gold medal!!!” 

We both smirk at each other before raising our fists and shouting in unison “BUSAN BOOOOOOYS WE GONNA GET THAT BREAAAAAAAAD!!!!” erupting into laughter we both hug and I can feel my nervousness melt away. Riding the wave of excitement I leave the locker room and rush over to where the rest of the Unity Game participants are sitting, waiting anxiously.  “Ah Jungkook, just in time! The first event is the relay race, you’re gonna be the last runner because your the fastest. No pressure, okay? Just do your best, we’re counting on you.”  I nod and look to Jimin. He mouths the word ‘bread’ at me and I smile, heading onto the field and to my spot. 

I hear the announcer speak, announcing the start of the games and I focus my sudden wave of anxiety and use it instead to fuel my determination. I will not lose, I will not be beaten, I will win this. There’s a loud bang signaling the start of the games as well as the first race and I take a deep breath, looking over my shoulder to watch the race behind me. The girls have the lead for the first segment but we wind up tying in the second segment, which means it really is up to me. I ready myself to accept the the flag as I watch my teammate run towards me. The whole world feels like it slows down as he reaches me, passing the flag to me, I take it effortlessly holding it tight before sprinting off. 

I’m not sure how the girls team is doing in comparison, all I know is that I gotta keep running, my eyes focused only on the finish line and how close it’s getting to me. I don’t let the distance get to my head, staying calm even as I approach that red ribbon, breathing hard through my nose. I slow to a stop once I break that ribbon, hearing cheers erupt around me as I smile to myself. The announcer declares that one point goes to the fraternities and, satisfied, I go to sit on the sidelines where Jimin waits for me with a towel and some cold water. I gulp down the water gratefully as Jimin gently wipes away my sweat.   “Flawless victory baby bro, told you you’d get that bread.”

I smile and nod “Yeah… next I do the swimming race and then i’m done. You’re doing the dance off, right?” Jimin nods  “Disk throwing too… though i’m not sure i’ll get the bread there. I’ll definitely win the dance off tho.”  I sigh softly as I finish off my water, pouting gently. “I think you’ll be able to do it, you got this?” He simply shrugs and the two of us silently watch as our team loses the three legged race by tripping and falling only a few feet away from the finish line, tying us 1 to 1 with the sororities. After that i’m up again for the swimming race. Already in my swim trunks I wait by the pool, ready to jump in and swim, I listen for the signal. I’m in the water as soon as I hear the whistle blow, swimming with all my might.

Swimming isn’t exactly a strong suit for me, i’ll admit, but that doesn’t mean i’m just going to give up. With that being said it came as a surprise that I won, the sorority team only being beat by a few seconds, i’m proud of myself, and I can hear Jimin and the hyungs screaming out my name in pride as well. When I make my way back to the sidelines Jimin quickly wraps me in a big towel and tells me I did great and that he’s proud before rushing over to take his place in the disk throwing contest. He loses as well, coming in last out of the four people that were selected for the event. I hear the announcer announce that the girls are winning, 3 to 1 and that if they win the next event they win the entire game.

I sigh as I hear some of the boys from the other fraternity speak.  _ ‘Of course we lost, why would anyone let that  _ _ thing _ _ throw? Doesn’t coach know that  _ _ it _ _ throws like a girl?’  _ I hear a new voice laugh and answer back  _ ‘that’s because it  _ _ is _ _ a girl. Thirsty bitch just wants to see a bunch of dicks.’  _ I turn around and glare around at them “If you fucks got something to say about Jimin why don’t you go and say it to  _ HIS _ face? Honestly, i’m starting to wonder if you two are actually girls, sitting back here and gossiping like pussies- actually, I take it back. At least girls have the nerve to talk shit to each others faces. You two are just scum. Keep it up and I’ll tell coach that we cheated, we’ll automatically lose these games.” I hiss out the words as if spitting at them.

They look at my, anger clear on their faces before they both sigh softly and look away. Satisfied, I smile as Jimin walks over, a pout clear on his face.  “I sucked out there.”  He plops down next to me and I rub his shoulder “You’ll get them during the dance off, no worries.” He groans softly in response and the two of us sit in silence as we watch the games. We win the pie eating contest and everyone, myself included, gets way too excited as we watch the two competitors shove pie in their faces as they desperately swallow it down. Afterwards is the dance off which Jimin wins, the points he receives nearly doubling the points the sorority side had gotten for their dances. You can hear the myself and the hyungs go  _ wild  _ as we all celebrate Jimin’s win, bringing the score up to a 3-3 tie.

Finally, it’s the last event, the maze run. The event that will break the tie between the two teams. The house captain of Delta Kappa Busan runs this one and everyone is dead silent as we sit on the edge of our seats, watching as the two house captains run through the maze, trying to find their way out before the other. Without even realizing it, I hold my breath. Both teams finish at the same time and the stands erupts into one big loud ‘awwwwww’ while everyone sitting in the sidelines, myself included, let’s out a big frustrated sigh. There’s a small meeting that takes place between the event organizers as they decide who gets the point, eventually deciding to decide it with a coin toss.

The tension rises up almost instantly as the sorority house captain chooses a side and the referee flips the coin. No one blinks or even so much as breathes as the coin flips. Time slows and we all watch the referee catch the coin in his hand, taunting us by keeping his hand closed for a few seconds before slowly opening his hand and calling it. Cheers erupt so suddenly and so loudly that the noise sounds more like a lion’s roar in my ears. The happiness seen on Jimin’s face brings a smile to my own face and we hug each other tightly. “GOLD MEDAL!!! GOLD MEDAL!!! GOLD MEDAL!!!” The two of us chant, crying happily as we jump up and down in each other’s arms.

Smiling, we separate and quickly go to get changed before regrouping with the hyungs who almost instantly drown us all in hugs- except for Daegu hyung who thinks he’s too cool for hugs- but he does smile and congratulate us. Jin starts to speak, telling us how proud he is of is but I can’t hear him because i’m distracted by Taehyung’s strong arms pulling me close and kissing me with so much excitement and joy that it makes my head spin. I kiss him back with just as much energy.   “You were great out there.” He says softly and I smile. “Thanks… we got gold medals.” He chuckles and kisses me again, a soft sweet kiss this time and I finally tune back into what Jin hyung is saying. Though, I missed most of his speech, I still get to hear him say my favorite words.  “To celebrate, I’m taking everyone out for Korean barbecue at our favorite spot!” 

At that moment, I’m so happy, I start to cry. Gold medals and whatever my heart desires at my favorite restaurant? Nothing could make this day any better. We divide ourselves up, some of us getting into Jin’s minivan and the others getting into Tae’s car. Yes, by others I mean me and Jimin. The ride was spent rocking out to more of Monsta X’s music and being as loud as we pleased. We didn’t talk about how the Unity games went until we were at the restaurant, all together once more. The seven of us talk excitedly about what it was like to participate or what it was like to watch and Yoongi even brings up some of the funny conversations he overheard while he was in the stands. We spend the night together gossiping like that, the happiness felt from the event settling over us like a blanket. 

 

~X~

 

It’s been roughly six months since we started dating. In that time, Kookie changed his major and Jimin changed majors with him, the two of them deciding to pursue their passions together. I remember sitting with Jungkook a week after he changed majors, as he called his parents and let them know everything that’s been going on. Told them that he had a boyfriend, that he was gonna stop studying to be a vet and instead study music, including taking dance and singing lessons. Most importantly I sat as he told them that he wasn’t going to fight to impress them anymore, that he would be himself and make himself happy instead of trying to make them happy, because it seems to him that they don’t care about his happiness anyways.

I remember listening to his mother laugh softly and tell him that she does want him to be happy and I remember the happiness and relief that flooded through him before she spoke again. I remember how absolutely devastated he looked when he heard his own mother telling him that so long as he was gay he’d never even have a chance in the music world and that he’d be better off being a doctor. I remember cursing her out in my politest voice after she had called him stupid for changing majors and I remember holding him tightly as he cried for the next two hours after that call. 

But good things happened too, Yoongi hyung dropped his album, Jin hyung’s acting career started to take off, when the episodes aired the seven of us would gather in my house and watch them on my tv. We’d always be stunned by Jin’s flawless acting and Jin would always sit there, smiling with pride. Hobi hyung got to do alot more recitals and even got to do a dance collab with another dancer, pushing him closer to being able to collab with his favorite dancer one day. As for me, not much changed in the months since I started dating Kookie. I got my job back the day after Kookie won the Unity games, fell more and more in love with Kookie with each passing day.

It wasn’t my job to keep tabs on Kookie’s every movement anymore, but I still did, with his consent, of course. I helped him study until he switched majors and supported him as he realized just how deep his love for music is, he wants to be a singer now. I help him write lyrics sometimes and the more I help him the more I find myself daydreaming about being on stage with him, when he finally does become a singer, that is. It’d be nice to work in a calmer environment for a change… aside from that. In the six months that passed, Kookie spent lots of time at my house.

I got closer to the group as a whole and finally learned why Jimin is so pessimistic about love. In his eyes, because he’s trans, he doesn’t think anyone would ever really be able to love him completely.  “I mean, don’t get me wrong I know I  _ can _ be loved, i’m not saying i’m unlovable or anything but.... You know? I guess I would just have to find someone who I know actually loves me for me so that they can see past the fact that oh I wasn’t born into a male’s body or oh I don’t have a dick and shit like that. If i’m gonna date someone I don’t want to be their prize like ‘oh look at me i’m so forward thinking because i’m dating this trans dude.” 

He rolled his eyes at that point, sipping his drink before continuing to explain it to me.  “Like nah, my heart can’t really handle that… been there, done that, never again. Oh- and i’ve also dated people in the past who dropped me like a rock once they found out I don’t have a dick. So? Honestly fuck love. If true love finds me that’d be great but i’m not seeking it anymore. People refuse to see me as a person… I hate being seen as only my gender. I have you guys, my sugar daddy and the one nights I still occasionally do, that’s enough for me.”  He had been drunk as he explained it, but still, I know the hurt in his eyes and the sincerity in his voice was genuine, and my heart hurt for him.

Currently, as of today, it’s been two weeks since Yoongi and Hobi hyung got married. We all cried at the wedding, but none of us cried harder than Yoongi did, though Hoseok was all bright smiles. Such a love filled event, afterwards I couldn’t help thinking of my own love life, especially when Jin and Namjoon got engaged only two days after the wedding. Today’s a Saturday, the last Saturday of the month. Which means the seven of us were teamed up once more, playing paintball. We played in a huge arena, roughly three times bigger than the arena we played in when I first met everyone, and the sunshine shooter beat  _ all _ of our asses. He was a blur, shooting us down before we even realized we were hit.

After paintball Jungkook insisted we all go to the arcade where he foolishly challenged Hobi hyung to a game of DDR and then lost miserably.  “Kookie!!! Let me play, i’ll beat him for you, us Busan brothers gotta stick together!”  Acting over dramatic Kookie pretended to cough up blood as he taps Jimin’s shoulder.  “Hyung… Kick his ass for me.”  Next to me Jin laughs at the theatrics and I can’t help but chuckle myself, watching as Hoseok snorts, acting just as dramatic as Kookie and Jimin are.  “You? Beat  _ me _ ? The king of dance? The best dancer of all time? Hah! I have to laugh at your foolish bravery. Challenge me if you will, Jimin of Busan!”  I join Jin in laughing as Jimin straightens up his back and walks forward with his head held high.

“I’ll challenge you… and i’ll win, For Jungkook! I will avenge my brother, you’re going down Hoseok!”  Now even Yoongi is chuckling a bit as he watches this. Jimin steps onto the dance pad as Hobi sets the difficulty to insane. Namjoon finally joins us right as the song starts and the two of them begin to dance. So much is going on on the screens that I can’t even keep up, even so I still wait anxiously to see who will win. When the level finishes the points are quickly counted up and… Hoseok wins. Jimin dramatically collapses into a heap on the floor.  “Kookie… i’m sorry, I couldn’t...avenge you.”

All seven of us burst into laughter and Jimin gets up off the floor as everyone slowly calms down.  “It’s late… let’s go eat then head home?”  Everyone nods except me “Actually…. I think I might just go home, I forgot to leave food out for the cats.” Jungkook silently gives me a confused look, catching me in my lie, because he was in my house this morning, he saw me feed the cats. Still he doesn’t say anything. Instead I watch him nod, going along with it.  “That’s right! I was supposed to remind you, I almost forgot. Sorry hyungs, we have to go.”  Everyone nods in understanding and we all exchange hugs before Kookie and I leave the arcade.

We get into my car and start to drive off before Kookie speaks.  “Soooo…. Why’d we just lie to my hyungs?”  I shrug “Is it a crime to want to spend my Saturday night alone with my boyfriend?” He smiles.  “Nope, not at all.”   He puts on Monsta X and as we drive we talk about what EXO songs we want Monsta X to cover and which Monsta X songs EXO should cover. Soon, it’s just me driving silently while Kookie yells out lyrics to EXO songs, a smile on my face as we drive. This night is very similar to the night of our first date. It’s perfect. Jungkook doesn’t even seem to notice when we drive past my house. 

I drive to the restaurant we went to on our first date and park before getting out of the car and helping Kookie out. He smiles.  “Hey! I remember this place. We had our first kiss in here.”  He sighs happily as he takes my hand and I can’t help but smile at him. “Well… it  _ is _ our anniversary. As of today we’ve been together six months.” His smile widens as we start to walk into the restaurant.  “I know that! How could I ever forget?”  I lean in and gently kiss his nose “You couldn’t. Not ever.” A server walks up to us and leads us to where we’d be sitting, to my slight disappointment we didn’t get to sit in the same spot we did the first time, but that’s okay. We still have each other. 

We make small talk as we wait for our food and as the night goes on I can’t seem to be able to stay focused. Sighing, I gently take one of Kookie’s hands into both of mine. “Jungkook, listen… we need to talk.” I can see nervousness appear in his eyes but when he blinks it’s gone, a small forced smile appearing on his lips instead.  “We’re already talking, Tae-bae. What’s up?”  I gently rub circles into his hand with my thumbs, staring deeply into his eyes as I think of how to word what to say next. “Listen… these past six months have been amazing, and I enjoyed every last moment of it, I love you.”

He nods, listening silently. I can see his eyes turn glossier, looking as if he’s going to cry.  “I love you too.”  The words are laced with so much emotion, hidden behind them is a silent plea  _ ‘please, don’t do this.’  _ I’m sorry Jungkookie, I have to. “But… i’ve realized that… I don’t want to be your boyfriend anymore.” He inhales sharply, closing his eyes tightly as he goes still, like he’s trying to protect himself from my words, I continue. “Instead…. I want to be your husband. I want to be the man that means the most to you in your life. I want to be able to see you, everyday, first thing in the morning when I wake up and I want you to be the last person I see every night before I fall asleep.”

His eyes open as I talk, the tears overflowing from them as he stares at me in disbelief. “Jungkook… I love you so much, it drives me crazy and watching everyone else around us get engaged or married… I can’t stop thinking about how much I want that for us and how badly I want to be able to see you and think ‘there he is… that’s my husband.’ So… Jungkook. What i’m trying to say is… will you marry me?” I let go of his hand to get the ring out of my pocket, never breaking eye contact even after Jungkook covers his mouth with his hand, looking down at the ring as more tears spill from his eyes. 

“Taehyuuung.”  He sniffles softly as he hides his face in both of his hands, laughing softly as he shakes his head, wiping his face before looking at me once more.  “Yes, yes of course I will. Gosh… I love you so much this is so-”  He sobs softly as I smile, taking his hand and sliding the ring onto his finger before leaning in and gently kissing at his eyelids before he grabs me and kisses me. I kiss him back, smiling all the while. When we pull away I find that he’s smiling too. “I love you, baby bunny. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you.” He laughs softly, giving me another quick kiss on the lips before nodding. “I love you too. I couldn’t ask for a better  _ fiancee _ . Let’s stay together until the end of time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jimin will be getting his own story that runs parallel to this one so keep an eye out for when i start to upload that ;)


End file.
